Traveling Back
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Chris gets hurt in the past. Wyatt feels it in the future. How can he save him? By going to the past! Chris;Wyatt Brother;Brother NOT INCEST.
1. Chapter 1

I love the Wyatt;Chris storyline from season 6 and I would have loved to see more of future Wyatt. I was thinking about it one night and this is what I came up with.

AN: Very little Leo in this story. I love him so much but I'm really bad at writing him, so he won't be much of a fixture.

AN 2: _Italics_ – thoughts  
_**bold italics**_ – memories  
_"italics"_ – communication through telepathic link

Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING!

----------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Et tu, Chris?" **_

"_**Of all the people to betray me."**_

"_**Stuck in the old good vs. evil morass." **_

"_**It's all about power." **_

"_**Of all the people to betray me."**_

_Xx_

The memory echoed in his mind. He had never expected it from his own brother. Sure Chris had disagreed with most of what he did and yes Chris had led a resistance against him. But he never expected this. Never expected Chris to betray him so completely.

Wyatt Halliwell dropped his head into his hands. He sighed in frustration. Chris travelling back in time the first time he did it had been a surprise but the second time had astonishing. It was for this reason that Wyatt currently sat alone in his room, thinking.

All his life Chris had been the only on he trusted, the only one he depended on. Wyatt had never let anyone in the way he let Chris in. Chris was his best friend. Even after beginning his reign of power, Chris was still the one he wanted with him. To rule by his side.

Chris had plotted against him. Stolen the Book of Shadows out of his very hands. Him and his _fiancé_. Wyatt thought with a grimace.

She must have brainwashed Chris. Poisoned his mind against him. There's no other explanation for why Chris would turn on his brother. She paid for her foolishness. Wyatt smiled in satisfaction.

While Wyatt felt no sadness for her death, but it had not been his plan. She needn't have died. It had been her own foolishness which led to her death. She had mistakenly believed he was going to kill Chris. Hurt him, shock him? Yes, but never kill him.

For a moment Wyatt wondered if his little brother would succeed in his plan to 'save' him. Wyatt quickly shook of that idea. There was nothing to 'save' him from. He had chosen this. Chosen power.

Wyatt glanced briefly at the clock. _1:27 Am. _Standing up from his chair, he trudged over to his bed. Kicking off his boots, he climbed into bed.

Xx

Chris Perry stood in the attic of the Halliwell manor. Standing back from the Book of Shadows, he used his telekinesis to slowly flip through the book. He had no new leads on who turns Wyatt and he was getting frustrated. The sound of a car made him stop his casual search. He waited for a moment, listening for one of the sisters to come in. A minute or two went by in silence and Chris decided it had been the neighbor's car. He resumed his search of the book.

The sisters were not very happy with him right now. Ever since his return from the future and his confession regarding Wyatt things had been tense. Piper initially kicked him out of the house, claiming that she never wanted to see him again, but after calming down they accepted his confession and things were back to normal for the most part. Still, Chris would rather not be caught looking through the book.

Chris stilled his movements and slowly tore his eyes from the book. His senses were on alert. Something wasn't right. The thought barely crossed his mind when he was thrown back by the force of a demon. Chris groaned as he was thrown against the wall. Caught off guard, and slightly disoriented, he wasn't quick enough to avoid the demon's athame.

Chris stared wide eyed as the demon shimmered away. He grasped the athame imbedded in his side and quickly pulled it out. Gasping in pain he fell to the ground, his hands flew to his side as blood began to flow.

Xx

Wyatt's eyes shot open and he slowly moved into a sitting position. He could feel the faint stirrings of pain. Pain that wasn't his own. _Chris. _

Chris had been blocking the connection between them the whole time he had been in the past. Why was he letting something slip now? Wyatt didn't understand, unless Chris wasn't strong enough to block him completely? Suddenly Wyatt felt the mental block go down completely. He could sense his brother again, and what he was sensing wasn't good.

Xx

Chris' eyes went wide at the feeling of confusion spreading through him. _The link! _He wasn't strong enough to keep the block up. The confusion he felt was Wyatt's. Chris whimpered softly in pain. "_Wyatt"._

Xx

"_Wyatt"._

Wyatt shot out of bed, pulling his boots on quickly. Wyatt rushed to the cabinet that held the book and removing the protection spells he began flipping through it. _Spell, spell._

Wyatt began to panic as he sensed Chris weakening. He had to get to him. He had to get to him now! Wyatt abruptly stopped flipping through the book. He was the first born son of a charmed one, the twice blessed witch. he could come up with a spell on his own.

"_Wyatt..."_

"_CHRIS!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are amazing! The response for this story is more than I could have hoped for. Thanks so much for your reviews!

**A/N:** I read over chapter one and noticed quite a few grammar mistakes, really sorry about that. I'll check things over better from now on. Also I forgot to mention that this is set some time after 'Chris-Crossed' but before 'I Dream of Phoebe'.

That's all. Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Piper Halliwell maneuvered her way into the kitchen carrying grocery bags. She had been running errands all day and she was exhausted. She set the bags down on the kitchen counter and sighed. Piper pushed her hair back behind her ear and started out of the kitchen.

The manor was very quiet. Piper stopped in front of the stairs, listening for any sign that someone was home. Hearing nothing, she started up the stairs calling Phoebe and Paige's name along the way. No response.

"augh..."

Piper stopped in the middle of the hall at the sound. She turned curious eyes to the attic stairs and cautiously started forward. _What was that sound? It sounded like someone was in pain. Phoebe? Paige? _

Piper reached the attic door and roughly pushed it open. She came running into the attic, her hands raised to blow anything up if need be. She quickly searched the room with her eyes but didn't immediately see anyone. Piper slowly dropped her hands.

"ahhh..."

Piper whipped her head around. Her eyes widened as she spotted Chris, lying on his back, his hands held tightly to his side. Piper rushed over and quickly dropped down beside him.

"Chris what is it? What happened?" she frantically asked.

"D...de - demon." He got out between gasps of breath. "Didn't see him...pain."

Piper gently pulled his hands from his side and gasped in shock at the wound. She looked around the room for something, anything. Spotting a towel, she quickly grabbed it and pressed it to Chris' side.

"Leo! Leo get your ass down here!" she yelled.

Chris grimaced and shut his eyes tightly. Piper looked on in worry. _Why wasn't he answering?_

"Paige! Paige come quick I need you!" she tried.

Paige appeared beside her in a cloud of blue and white orbs. She crossed her arms in annoyance, ready to yell at Piper but quickly stopped as she saw the scene.

"What the hell happened?" Paige asked as she dropped down beside Piper.

"I don't know! I came home and found him like this. He said something about a demon. Leo isn't answering me and Chris needs help." she explained.

Paige blinked at Piper. "You know I can't heal him. I haven't gotten that ability yet."

"Try!"

Paige held her hands over Chris' wound and willed the golden light to appear. They waited with baited breath. The light never came. Paige pulled her hands back sadly.

"I can't do it."

Piper was saved from responding by the sound of the attic stairs creaking. Phoebe appeared in the attic doorway.

"Hey guys-" Phoebe broke off as she caught sight of her sisters kneeling beside their bleeding Whitelighter. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth and quickly ran to join them.

"What happened to him?" she asked

Paige shook her head. "We don't know exact details."

"Well call Leo to heal him." Phoebe said.

"I tried that already. He isn't answering." Piper said.

"We can't just let him die!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Paige glanced at her two sisters and then turned to look at Chris again. He didn't look good. He was losing a lot of blood and his face had gone pale. His hair stuck to his forehead as sweat dripped off his face. Paige stood up quickly and went straight for the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe and Piper watched as their sister stood and began violently flipping through the book.

"Paige there won't be anything in the book." Phoebe softly spoke.

"We can still try." Paige snapped back.

Phoebe turned to Piper, a question in her eyes. Piper nodded her head and the two of them stood to join their sister at the podium. The sisters searched the book desperately looking for anything that could save Chris.

They were startled out of their search as a blue light appeared on the wall, bathing the attic in a bright glow. The girls looked on in confusion as a portal appeared on the wall. A portal that resembled the one Bianca had used to force Chris back to the future.

The charmed ones stepped back in caution. Piper and Paige both raised their hands to defend themselves from whoever was going to come through that portal.

They watched as a young man, not much older than Chris, stepped through the portal. He had long dirty blonde hair and was clothed in all black. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue.

The man scanned the room with a critical eye. He brought his eyes around to look at the Charmed Ones. Piper gasped in shock and slowly stepped forward.

"Wyatt?" she asked in disbelief.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all the feedback for last chapter! You guys are amazing!

**A/N: **This chapter jumps back to the future in the beginning to show how Wyatt got to the past. I hope that isn't confusing!

Enjoy! : )

I OWN NOTHING!

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Wyatt..._

CHRIS!

Wyatt could feel Chris slipping. His telepathic link to him was growing fainter every minute and Wyatt was beginning to panic. He wouldn't just sit here and let his brother die. He was the most powerful magical being in this world. He would find a way to save him!

Wyatt placed the Book of Shadows back in its cabinet, the protection spells immediately going back up around it. He paced back and forth, tugging at his long hair. He needed to come up with a spell, and fast. Chris had torn the spell he had used out of the book when he returned to the past so that wouldn't work. Wyatt abruptly stopped pacing. _Or would it?_

Xx

The attic of the Halliwell manor was completely silent. The manor had been turned into a museum shortly after Wyatt rose to power and it was after closing. The silence was broken by the tell tale sound of someone orbing in. Wyatt Halliwell appeared in the middle of the attic.

Chris may have torn the time travelling spell out of the real Book of Shadows, but the holographic version of the book would still hold the page. Wyatt, having been the one to create the holographic version with magic, could turn the pages of the book. If anyone else tried their hand would go right through it.

Wyatt rushed over to the book and began flipping through it. He stopped as the spell he was looking for came into view. After reading the spell over, he set about preparing for his trip.

Wyatt summoned his second hand to him. He couldn't disappear without some kind of explanation. Someone would come and try to take over. Wyatt watched impatiently as the demon shimmered in.

"My lord-"

"I'm leaving. I have some business to take care of. I don't know how long I will be but while I'm gone you are to handle everything. And do not under any circumstances let people know that I am gone." Wyatt explained.

"Of course my Lord. But where are you going." he asked.

Wyatt turned harsh glaring eyes on the demon. "That is none of your concern." he growled.

The demon gulped. "Forgive me my Lord."

Wyatt gave the demon a short nod. "Now leave me."

The demon bowed, turned, and shimmered out of the attic. Wyatt turned to face the chalk triquetra on the wall. He held the paper in front of his eyes and began to recite.

"Hear these words. Hear the rhyme.

Heed the hope within my mind.

Send me back to where I'll find

What I wish in place and time."

Wyatt looked up to see the chalk-drawn triquetra flash and glow white as the time portal opened. Wyatt took a brief moment to reflect on the irony of the situation. Chris had stood in this very room and recited the same spell. He had gone to the past to save Wyatt and now Wyatt was going back to save him. Grinning softly he walked into the portal. Wyatt disappeared in a flash of light as the portal closed behind him.

Xx

"Wyatt?" Piper asked

Wyatt ignored her and continued to search the attic with his eyes. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Chris. Pushing past the three shocked sisters, Wyatt knelt down beside his brother. He inspected the wound on his brother's side. _A knife? No, an athame_.

Wyatt held his hands over the wound and willed the healing power to work. He had not used the power since his reign first began. He wasn't sure it would work.

Wyatt held his hands above Chris and waited for the golden glow to appear, but nothing came. _No! _He tried again, with the same results.

"Come on Chris. I did not travel back here just to watch you die!" he shouted.

Piper shook off her shock at seeing her baby boy as a grown man. She turned to watch as her son repeatedly attempted to heal Chris. Phoebe and Paige turned to watch as well.

"Damn it! Heal!" Wyatt shouted as he once again failed to heal his little brother.

Chris eyes slowly fluttered open. He struggled to turn his head, seeking out the voice. He stared in shock as he watched his brother try to heal him again. _Wyatt? _

"Won't work… You gave up that ability a long time ago." Chris breathed out.

Wyatt whipped his head around to stare at Chris. _No! It would work. It had to work_.

"Where the hell is Leo!" he demanded.

The sisters jumped back, startled by Wyatt's harsh voice.

"He's ...He's not answering." Phoebe admitted.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. _Of course he wasn't answering. He never did come when they needed him. _

Wyatt tried again, and again watched as nothing happened. He hung his head as despair washed over him. Chris was going to die. It didn't matter that he had travelled back to save him. He couldn't do it. Chris was right. He gave up the ability to heal.

Wyatt's head shot up. He may have given up the ability to heal, but this wasn't his time. It hadn't happened yet…

"Get Wyatt!" he yelled

Piper stared at him. "What?"

"Wyatt!" he yelled.

Wyatt turned as the younger version of himself materialized beside him. He softly pulled the boy to stand next to Chris.

"I need you to do something. Chris needs your help. He isn't going to last much longer. I need you to heal him."

Future Wyatt grabbed his younger self's hands and held them over Chris' wound. Little Wyatt looked up at him and then back down at his hands. For a moment nothing happened and future Wyatt turned his head away as he felt his eyes fill with tears.

He went to let go of little Wyatt's hands but instead was startled by the golden light that appeared. _Would it work? Had they waited to long? Was it too late for Chris?_ Wyatt held his breath and waited.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N:** I know you all probably hate me for these cliffhangers, I'm sorry!

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You're all amazing.

**A/N:** A good point was brought up by R.. They mentioned how healing is triggered by love so shouldn't future Wyatt have been able to heal Chris? It's true that healing is triggered by love but I was trying to show how Wyatt is consumed by darkness and for so long that he has forgotten how to tap into that love and heal. If you remember piper couldn't use the power back in season 1 even though she loved Leo.

I just wanted to clear that up for anyone else who may have been wondering. It's a great point and thanks for bringing it up. I'll stop ranting now! : )  
here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt sighed in relief as the wound began to close and colour returned to Chris' face. _He was going to be okay_. His younger self had managed to heal him.

The golden glow began to fade and little Wyatt dropped his hands to his side. He turned to smile up at future Wyatt. Wyatt smiled softly back.

"Thank you." he whispered.

Little Wyatt giggled and ran over to hug Piper's legs. Piper smiled down at him and returned her gaze to the adult version of her son and Chris. She was glad Chris had been saved. She had never been the nicest person to him and she didn't always trust him but she didn't want him to die.

Paige smiled as she watched Chris' colour return. The guy was a pain in the ass sometimes and it bugged her that he always lied or only told half truths but man was she glad to see he was okay.

Phoebe jumped excitedly. She had been terrified for Chris. She was sure he wasn't going to make it. She was so happy Wyatt had managed to heal him. Even if he was a little neurotic.

Wyatt reached his hand out to brush Chris' hair back. He wasn't sweating anymore and his skin was no longer clammy. Wyatt spotted the athame lying close to his brother and glared. He would find out who attacked Chris, and whoever it was would be destroyed.

Wyatt felt Chris began to shift and he quickly withdrew his hand. Chris had barely been conscious when he got here. He wasn't going to respond well to Wyatt's being here at all. Wyatt stood and moved away from Chris. Better Chris didn't see him the second he opened his eyes.

Seeing that Chris was going to be okay and that he wasn't going to wake up right away, the girls turned their attention to Wyatt. A full grown, 6ft something, Wyatt.

"You are Wyatt, right?" Phoebe asked. At the look from Paige and Piper she shrugged. "What, I'm just making sure."

Wyatt rolled his eyes but nodded.

Piper smiled and rushed forward to hug him. Wyatt stiffened as her arms went around him. Piper was confused by this but brushed it off. Wyatt shrugged her off of him and took a step back.

Paige and Phoebe smiled at him. Chris had said that Wyatt was evil, but he didn't seem evil. He did after all, just save Chris' life.

"What happened to him?" Wyatt demanded.

The girls were startled by Wyatt's harsh tone. _Why was he being so cold? _They shared a look and turned back to Wyatt.

"We don't know the details but we think he was surprised by a demon. I came home and found him like that." Piper explained.

Wyatt's eyes flashed and he nodded. He would find out who did it later.

"Why did you come here?" Paige asked.

Wyatt blinked and motioned his head in the direction of Chris. "I came to save him."

Piper looked confused. "How did you know he needed to be saved?"

Wyatt stared back at her. _Surely Chris had told her about their telepathic link? _

"What did Chris tell you about the future?" he asked.

"Not much. He said he was a Whitelighter from the future and that he came back to save you. We recently found out that he's also half witch. We don't know much else." Paige filled him in.

Wyatt stared back at them, curious. "That's all Chris told you? He didn't tell you anything about himself?" he asked.

All three girls shook their heads. "He's not much into the whole sharing thing." Phoebe explained. "We know he had a fiancé named Bianca who died when she took him back to the future, but that's it."

Wyatt was surprised. Chris had been here all this time and not told them who he was? That he was their son and nephew. No wonder Piper hadn't been flipping out when he arrived. He had found it odd that she wasn't crying over her own son, now he understood. She didn't know.

"So…Chris is your Whitelighter? What happened to dad?"

"Your dad's an elder now. When Chris first showed up there was this thing with the titans and Leo went up there because most of the others had been killed. He sort of saved the day and they made him an elder." Phoebe summarized.

Wyatt turned to Piper who looked down sadly.

"Were uh…were not together anymore Wyatt."

Wyatt's eyes immediately went to his mom's stomach. Not pregnant. And if she wasn't with Leo anymore…

Wyatt turned angry eyes on his brother's unconscious form. Their dad wasn't supposed to become an elder for another year or so. How was Chris supposed to be born if their parents weren't together?

"Get back together." Wyatt demanded.

Piper stared up at him. "What?"

"You heard me."

"You can't just demand we get back together and expect it to happen. And another thing, I don't care how old you are or what time period you're from; you do not speak to me like that." Piper scolded, crossing her arms.

Wyatt glared down at her. "If you don't get back together then Chris-"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews for last chapter.  
I'm kind of nervous about this one, I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt immediately stopped yelling and turned to see Chris. Awake and looking extremely pissed off. Wyatt smirked.

"Nice to see you to Christopher."

Chris eyes hardened as he stared at an adult Wyatt, an evil adult Wyatt.

"I'm not playing with you Wyatt. What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Chris demanded.

Wyatt walked around his mom and aunts to stand directly in front of Chris. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at his brother.

"You know, you could be a little more grateful considering if I hadn't come you may very well be dead right now. And as for the how? There wasn't only one copy of that spell Chris."

Chris frowned. More than one copy? Of course! Wyatt's holographic version of the book. Must have been magic that allowed him to use it like the real one.

"Thanks for your help but you can go now." Chris shot back.

"You're right, I will go. But you're coming with me."

Chris stared at his brother. Did he actually expect him to just follow him back to the future?

"I'm not going anywhere Wyatt. I still have a job to do."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Right, I forgot. You're here to 'save' me."

"Yes, I am going to save you. So you can just go home."

Wyatt glared. This dialogue with Chris was no longer amusing him.

"You're going back Chris, even if I have to force you into that portal." Wyatt spoke in a cold voice.

Chris didn't get to respond as an energy ball came rushing at him, slamming him into the wall. Chris stood and leaned against the wall. He rubbed at his shoulder where Wyatt's energy ball had hit him.

"Tell me, Wy. Did you come back to save me just so you could do me in yourself?" Chris sarcastically shot at his brother.

Wyatt rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Christopher if I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead a long time ago."

"I would be if Bianca hadn't saved me, and you killed her!" Chris fired back.

"I wasn't going to kill you!"

Chris took a swing at Wyatt, who narrowly missed getting punched in the jaw. Wyatt ran at Chris, knocking them both to the floor.

"I hate you!" Chris shouted.

Both of them quickly rolled to their feet, glaring at each other. They both stood breathing heavily.

"So you hate me huh?" Wyatt taunted, disbelievingly.

"Yes" Chris sneered.

Wyatt stepped forward, moving to stand directly in front of Chris.

"Then why did you travel twenty years into the past?"

Chris glared up at Wyatt, angry at both the question and Wyatt being here in the first place. Chris lifted a hand and shoved against Wyatt's chest, forcing Wyatt to take a step back from Chris.

"That's enough!"

Wyatt and Chris both turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Piper stood with her arms on her hips, glaring at both of them.

Chris reddened slightly in embarrassment. In his rage at Wyatt he had completely forgotten the girls were here. He gave Wyatt one last look and walked to the other side of the attic.

"I don't know what your issue with each other is but this stops now!" Piper shouted.

Phoebe and Paige stood quietly behind her. Both of them were shocked at the display of anger they had just witnessed.

"I think we should talk about this. How do you guys know each other and why are you both so angry?" Piper demanded

"I don't have to answer to you." Wyatt snapped. He turned to direct his next statement to Chris. "Don't think for one second that this is over. We will finish this and you will return with me." With that Wyatt turned and orbed out of the attic.

Piper stared in shock at her son's attitude and the way he just left. He barely spoke to her since getting here and when he did he was so hostile. She brushed away the tears that formed in her eyes and steeling herself turned to face Chris.

Chris looked scared and spoke before she could. "I'm sorry. Future consequences." And Chris orbed away as well.

Piper gaped at the empty space where Chris had been and abruptly whirled around to face her sisters.

"Something is definitely up with them, and I intend to find out what."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )

(Reviews feed the muse and the muse gives you a faster update…)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for the great response to the last chapter! I loved hearing what you thought about it.

**AN:** So I'm sorry for the long wait, and even sorrier that this chapter isn't anything special. But here's an update in time for the long thanksgiving weekend. This is more of a filler to give you an idea of some of the thoughts the characters are having and how they're feeling. But I hope you like it anyway.

Have a great weekend and Happy Thanksgiving! : )

Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe and Paige sat across from each other at the kitchen table while Piper stood by the stove, making tea. They had come down stairs after Wyatt and Chris both orbed out.

Paige lightly kicked Phoebe under the table.

"Ouch." Phoebe whisper-yelled.

Paige shot Phoebe an annoyed look and turned to make sure Piper hadn't heard. Paige turned back to Phoebe and motioned her head in the direction of Piper. Phoebe tilted her head to the side, confused.

Paige slapped her hand against her forehead and rolled her eyes. _Talk to her_, she mouthed to Phoebe. Phoebe formed an 'o' with her lips and directed her attention to Piper.

"Piper, sweetie, are you okay?" she gently asked.

Piper turned, a pot of tea in her hand and a bright smile on her face.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she sweetly asked.

Phoebe shot Paige a look. _Help_.

"Well…it must be a bit of a shock with Wyatt showing up and with the way he was acting. Not to mention Chris and Wyatt's little display in the attic."

"That was weird eh?" Phoebe asked. "I mean, yah Chris told us that Wyatt was evil so it's understandable that he would be angry with him but it seemed…well it seemed more personal than that, like they know each other."

Paige nodded her head in agreement. Piper shrugged and poured tea into each of their cups.

"Piper its okay to be hurt."

Piper set the tea pot down and dropped down at the head of the table. She rested her head in her hands.

"I just don't understand. I didn't want to believe Chris when he said Wyatt was evil but he just seemed so…dark. And he was so cold."

Piper's body began to shake with quiet sobs. Phoebe and Paige quickly got up, both of them wrapping their arms around her.

"I know sweetie. But it's going to be okay. Were going to figure out what happened to him and were going to make sure it doesn't happen this time." Paige soothed.

Piper nodded, her cries quieting. Phoebe wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her sister.

"So…Wyatt and Chris, that was weird right? Like Phoebe said, it seemed personal for both of them."

"So what, you think they were friends or something in the future?" Paige asked as she returned to her seat.

"It's possible. Wyatt didn't look much older than Chris and it would explain why it was Chris who came back and not one of us for example." Phoebe said.

Piper nodded slowly. It was very possible.

"I wonder why he didn't tell us that though." Piper whispered, more to herself.

"Well were not going to know anything unless he tells us so lets call him." Paige voiced.

Phoebe shook her head. "He won't come. He'll know we want to know and he isn't going to tell us willingly."

"You're probably right but how else are we supposed to find anything out?" Piper asked.

"Maybe Wyatt will tell us something."

"I think we would have better luck with him, but I don't think we should try now. They were both pretty angry and I don't think Wyatt would come." Phoebe added.

"So we wait?"

Paige nodded and Phoebe both nodded.

"We wait."

Xx

Chris sprawled out on the couch in the back room at P3. He couldn't stay at the manor for another second. Being back where his mom and aunts were still alive was bad enough, but Wyatt showing up had been too much.

Why did he come anyway? Chris didn't believe that it was to save him as Wyatt had said. Hell how many times had Wyatt tried to kill him? Probably didn't want anyone to take that pleasure away from him he thought with bitterness.

Chris picked up the book lying on the floor and through it against the wall. He didn't have time for this! He was on a deadline. He had to save Wyatt and the Wyatt from his time being here would only complicate that.

Chris sighed in aggravation. Would Wyatt tell them? It had sounded like he was about to when Chris had first woken up. Would he try again? What would they say?

Chris shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. He couldn't concern himself with that right now. He had a mission to complete and Wyatt being in the past wouldn't change that.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Omgosh so I am SO sorry, it has taken me so long to update. I have NO excuse, honestly I just totally forgot about it LOL! First appearance of a certain character in this chapter! So for those of you who are fans of the character I hope it makes up for the long wait.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: **While not updating this, I wrote two new one-shots about the Vampire Diaries! They aren't really getting too many readers so I was hoping maybe you guys could check them out and let me know if they suck, because I'm starting to think they do. Both one-shots are about Stefan and Damon, NO SLASH! Please read them! : )**  
**

**Alright, I'm done rambling, Enjoy!**

I OWN NOTHING!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt stood on top of the Golden Gate Bridge staring out over the city. It was so different here then in his time. For one thing the Golden Gate Bridge is still standing.

Wyatt sighed. Having had time to calm down since his encounter with Chris, he realized that he hadn't gone about it the best way. Now it was going to be even harder to bring Chris home. His little brother just infuriated him so much! How could he be expected not to react?

Wyatt turned his back on the city and sat with his head leaning against the side of the bridge. He was exhausted.

Travelling 20 years into the past was not an easy thing to do. His mom was alive here. He had learned a long time ago to live without her and seeing her again was not something he had thought about before coming here. And seeing Chris so close to death was something he would be happy to forget. If he had been just a few minutes later Chris would have…

Wyatt stopped that train of thought. It wouldn't do him any good to focus on that. Chris was fine and Wyatt had a mission to complete. He couldn't allow himself to be swayed from that by being emotional. He was Wyatt Halliwell! Wielder of Excalibur, and the twice-blessed. He would get Chris and go home, and nothing would stop him from that.

Xx

Chris materialized next to the Book of Shadows. It was well past midnight and he hoped the girls had already gone to bed. He stood for a minute, listening. Hearing no noise in the house he determined that everyone was indeed asleep.

Chris opened the book and began to search for something to send Wyatt back. He couldn't have him here messing up his plan to save him and he couldn't let Wyatt take him back. No, Wyatt had to go.

Chris' head shot up from the book as someone orbed in next to him. He closed the book and spun around to face whoever it was.

Leo orbed in the attic. He had been in an elder meeting all day and was unable to leave when Piper called. He hoped that everything was alright. At that moment he spotted Chris and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What are you doing up here so late?" Leo demanded.

Seeing it was Leo Chris went back to searching the Book of Shadows, turning his back on him.

"I couldn't sleep. I came here to take another look through the book."

Leo nodded, accepting Chris' explanation.

"Piper called for me today. Do you know why?"

"Mhmm…" Chris mumbled back.

Leo waited for Chris to elaborate and rolled his eyes when he didn't.

"Why?" he asked.

Chris glanced at Leo over his shoulder. "I got stabbed in the side by a demon. She called you to heal me."

Leo blinked in shock, his eyes immediately going to Chris' side.

"I was in an elder meeting and couldn't come down. Are you okay? Who healed you?" Leo asked.

Chris rolled his eyes. An elder meeting. It was always something with him.

"I'm fine. I don't know exactly what happened, I was kind of out of it, but I think Wyatt healed me."

"Wyatt? Wyatt healed you?"

"Yes."

"Good thing the girls thought to try his healing power." Leo breathed out, feeling guilty for not responding to Piper's call.

"Oh they didn't think of it."

"They didn't? Then who got Wyatt?"

"Wyatt did."

Leo stared at Chris' back in confusion. "Wyatt came by himself?"

"No, big Wyatt called him."

Leo was very confused. _Big Wyatt?_

Chris sighed and turned to face Leo. "I got stabbed and I was in really bad shape. I didn't think I was going to make it, in fact I probably wouldn't have. But then a portal opened and Wyatt from the future showed up. He tried to heal me, couldn't and then called little Wyatt who did." Chris explained.

Leo's eyes widened. "Wyatt's here? Like grown up, evil Wyatt?"

"Yes." Chris confirmed for him.

"Why do I get the feeling that that's a really bad thing?" Leo mumbled.

Chris resumed looking through the book. "Because it is."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** So, I once again took a long time to update this. I'm really sorry about that but school has been killing me. My friend just now pointed out that it has been two weeks so here it is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Chris or Wyatt or any of the other characters from Charmed!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Piper slowly walked out of her bedroom rubbing sleep from her eyes. It had been a long night with not nearly enough sleep.

"Why didn't you call me to tell me that the evil adult version of our son was here?" Leo demanded.

Piper jumped in surprise. She hadn't seen Leo when she first came out of her bedroom. She glared at him in annoyance.

"I did call you. You didn't come."

Leo sighed in exasperation. "I was in a meeting Piper. I can't just leave."

"Whatever, I don't care. I would have told you as soon as you came down but apparently someone beat me to it."

"I orbed down last night to find Chris looking through the Book of Shadows. I asked why you had called me and he gave me a brief summary of what happened yesterday."

"Did he tell you the part where he woke up and he and Wyatt started yelling at each other and fighting?" she asked

"No he didn't. What do you mean they were fighting?"

"It was pretty bad Leo. They both looked so angry. Wyatt started to taunt Chris and Chris demanded Wyatt leave and then they started fighting both with and without magic and then Chris yelled that he hated Wyatt."

Leo was shocked. Yes he assumed that Chris would be angry in general but that sounded personal.

"Apparently Wyatt somehow knew Chris was in danger and came back to save him and then take him back but Chris wouldn't go back." Piper continued.

"Sounds to me like they know each other." Leo said.

Piper nodded. "Yah that's what we think. But there hasn't been a chance to ask them because they both orbed out after I broke the fight up."

Leo looked sadly down at Piper.

"How are you doing? With Wyatt being here I mean." He gently asked.

Piper sighed as tears appeared in her eyes. She brushed them away angrily.

"You didn't see him Leo. When Chris told us I didn't want to believe him. But seeing him yesterday? He was so dark, so cold." Piper whispered sadly.

Leo gently pulled her into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"We'll figure it out Piper. I promise."

Xx

"What are you doing?" Wyatt demanded.

Chris tensed at the sound of his voice. He hadn't even heard him orb in. Chris breathed out in anger.

"I'm finding a way to send you back." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"I plan to go back Christopher."

"I'm not going with you."

Wyatt brushed his hair back in aggravation. He wasn't going to get angry.

"It's not safe here Chris. Look what nearly happened yesterday." Wyatt tried.

"Why the hell do you care?" Chris shouted.

"I don't want you dead Chris."

"No, you just want me to turn evil."

Wyatt growled. "I'm not evil Chris. I'm powerful."

Chris whipped around to face Wyatt, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Not evil? Are you kidding me? You kill innocent people!"

"They were weak."

"You are unbelievable. How can you talk the way you do and do the things you do and still think you're not evil?"

Wyatt ignored him. He was not getting into this argument with Chris again. He lost track of how many times they went over this in their own time. Wyatt decided to change the subject.

"Why didn't you tell them?" he asked.

Chris understood immediately. "They can't know everything about the future. They don't need to know."

Wyatt glared. "Maybe if they had known they wouldn't have allowed you to nearly die." Wyatt shot back.

Chris rolled his eyes but didn't respond. He had better things to do then argue with his brother, like find a way to send him back for one and a way to save him for another.

"You always were stubborn, little brother."

"Little brother!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Thanks so much for all the reviews for last chapter. It got such a great response! Here's chapter 9. Just a quick note, some of the dialogue in this story is borrowed from the actual show. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chris or Wyatt or any of the other characters associated with Charmed!

* * *

Chris and Wyatt whipped their heads around to face the attic door. Phoebe stood in the doorway, her eyes wide with shock. She stared back and forth between Wyatt and Chris, speechless.

Chris stared in horror at Phoebe. _Damn it! _He kept this secret for _months_… Wyatt's here for two days and the secrets out.

Wyatt smirked in satisfaction. He hadn't set out to spill Chris' secret but he was glad it happened. At least someone knew now.

Chris slowly started walking toward Phoebe who was still in the doorway. Phoebe shook her head and stepped fully into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Little brother?" she asked again.

Chris stopped walking and stared at her. Wyatt watched Chris, waiting to see if he would try to deny it.

"Yes." Chris whispered. "Wyatt's my big brother."

Phoebe gaped at him. "Making you Piper and Leo's son, and mine and Paige's …nephew."

Chris nodded.

"You're my nephew? I have another nephew."

Chris waited in silence to see how she would react to the news. He stumbled back as Phoebe suddenly ran at him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Chris blinked in surprise and slowly brought his arms up around her.

Phoebe smiled. She _had another nephew. Chris was her nephew_.

Phoebe abruptly pulled back to look at Chris. She could see it now. He had Piper's dark features but his eyes, his eyes were Leos.

"I never hit on you did I?" she asked.

Wyatt snickered from his place leaning against the wall. Chris glared at him and turned back to Phoebe.

"No, you never hit on me." He laughed.

Phoebe smiled brightly. "Good, cause that would have been awkward."

"Not that I'm not enjoying this little family reunion but there are more important things to worry about right now." Wyatt cut in.

Chris turned at Wyatt's announcement; he had forgotten his brother was in the room. Phoebe turned to face him to.

"What's that?" she asked

"I've noticed that mom isn't pregnant."

Phoebe look confused. "Should she be?"

"She should be soon. I'm sure you've figured it out Chris. When is the conception date?"

Chris glanced at Phoebe. "A week."

"A week? You're supposed to be conceived in a week? But Piper and Leo aren't even together!" Phoebe panicked.

"That's my point." Wyatt said. "Originally Leo didn't become an elder until Chris was about a year old but Chris changed that." Wyatt finished, glaring at Chris.

"I had to do something to become their Whitelighter. It's the only thing I could think of so fast." Chris defended.

"Great job genius! You nearly caused yourself to never be born. Even now this is going to be hard to fix." Wyatt yelled, angry at his brother for being so careless with his own life.

Chris' eyes darkened and he looked about to retort before Phoebe broke in.

"Stop it both of you! We're going to think of something to fix this. Don't worry."

Chris whirled around to face her, his face showed his disbelief.

"No, he's going back! There's no way he can stay here, he's evil!"

Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Evil or not Chris he may be able to help. We can't send him back and risk you never being born, not to mention I don't think he will just leave."

Wyatt smirked at Chris.

"This is unbelievable. He will ruin everything!" Chris shouted.

"I told you before Chris, if I wanted you dead you wouldn't be standing here right now. I'm not going to let you die." Wyatt snapped.

Phoebe smiled. "Don't worry Chris; we won't stop fighting for Wyatt just because he's here. Were still going to fix this, we just have to fix you first."

Chris sighed in acceptance and nodded slowly.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**: I'm back! I'm so sorry that I kept you guys waiting for so long! I know I promised a new update before the New Year but time just flew by and then when I did go to post this chapter I wasn't really happy with it. I'm still not sure I'm completely happy with this, but I figured it was time that I update. I hope it isn't too disappointing after such a long wait.

I know I just got back but my exams are coming up in the next couple weeks. Don't worry though! I plan on updating at least once more before hand and then it will only be a small break while I study and write them. Enough of my ramblings

: ) Enjoy!

"_Italics" _are them talking to each other through the link.

* * *

Phoebe peeked around the wall into the kitchen. Piper stood by the stove stirring something in a large pot. Phoebe smiled and casually walked into the kitchen, stopping beside Piper.

Phoebe leaned in to smell the food. Piper watched her in amusement. Phoebe leaned back and Piper raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Mmmm, smells good. What is it?" Phoebe asked.

Piper laughed softly. "It's chowder."

"Really?" Phoebe dipped a spoon into the pot, bringing it up to her lips to taste. "I think you should add in some clams. That would be really good." Phoebe said.

Piper looked at Phoebe strangely. "You want clam chowder?" She asked slowly. Phoebe nodded. "I guess I could add it in, but we don't have any." Piper said.

Phoebe smiled brightly and held a bag in front of her.

"I went to the store and picked some up."

Piper looked down at the bag and back up at Phoebe, a suspicious expression on her face.

"Oh and I think we should invite Leo. He's not here enough and I think it would be good." Phoebe sweetly spoke. "I really miss him." She turned puppy dog eyes on her sister.

"Ugh, I guess we can invite him." Piper gave in.

"Great! I already talked to him and he's going to be here."

Piper narrowed her eyes at Phoebe. "What are you up to?"

"Up to? Me? I'm insulted. I just want to see my sort of brother in law."

Phoebe dropped the clams on the counter next to the stove, turned and stomped off. Piper looked after Phoebe and laughed. That girl was up to something.

Xx

"Clams? That's your great plan!?" Chris demanded.

"What? There an aphrodisiac! I didn't know what else to do." Phoebe defended

Wyatt rolled his eyes. At this rate Chris would be disappearing any day now. It had been three days since Phoebe found out and Chris was running out of time. Only four days left.

"I still say we should just tell them." He said.

"No! We've already talked about this. We're not telling them." Chris snapped.

Wyatt stood from his sitting position on the couch and walked over to Chris.

"Nothing else is working Chris! Phoebe already shot down putting a spell on them and you won't just tell them. What the hell are you so afraid of?" he questioned.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Chris yelled

"Yah right. You may be blocking the link but I can still read you, you know."

"You don't know anything about me!"

"Really because-"

"Will you two please stop fighting?! Every time you're in the same room it turns into a fight, magical or otherwise. It's ridiculous!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Wyatt and Chris turned and stalked away from each other. Phoebe sighed in relief. She was getting really annoyed with their constant fighting and the anger between them was starting to hurt her head.

"Hey Phoebe are you – "

Paige broke off as she stepped into the attic to see Chris and Wyatt both looking extremely mad.

"- up here?" Paige turned accusing eyes on Phoebe and Chris. "You two both told Piper that Wyatt hasn't been back! She's been freaking out wondering where he is and you guys have been in contact with him?"

Phoebe looked at Chris and Wyatt asking them with her eyes if they could tell Paige. Wyatt shrugged and tilted his head toward Chris. _Ask him_. Chris deflated and slowly nodded his head.

Phoebe gave him an encouraging smile and turned to explain to Paige.

Xx

"Wow" Paige breathed out.

"Yah that was pretty much my reaction. "

"I can't believe you're my nephew. I mean not that I know I can really see it but …wow."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Yah it's really amazing, can we get over it now?"

Paige turned to glare at him. "I really don't like your attitude. I don't care if you're all powerful and leader of all evil or whatever you are. I'm still your aunt."

Chris stared at Wyatt. He knew Wyatt wouldn't take kindly to being spoken to like that. Wyatt's eyes darkened.

"_Don't Wyatt."_

Wyatt whipped his head around to stare at Chris, shocked. He knew Chris had only spoken inside his head. It had been so long since they had used the link to communicate and he was surprised that Chris had used it. He gave his brother a short nod and turned away from Paige.

"Paige we have to find a way to get Leo and Piper together. Chris is supposed to be conceived in four days and if it doesn't happen…"

"I'll fade away." Chris finished.

Wyatt tensed but it went unnoticed by everyone but Paige. Paige lifted an eyebrow at his response and decided to question him about it later.

"Well were not going to let that happen. So what should we do?" she asked.

Wyatt mumbled something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like tell them.

"_What am I supposed to say? Hey I'm your son from the future and if you two don't screw in four days I'm going to fade away?" _Chris shot sarcastically_._

"_Whatever works"_

Phoebe jumped up from the couch. "I'm sorry guys I got to go! I'm going to be late for a meeting. We'll talk when I get back." Phoebe waved and ran out the door.

"I'm going to go to. I have a few leads to check out." Chris said. Paige nodded

"Still trying to save me huh?" Wyatt asked, rolling his eyes.

Chris gave him a look and orbed out of the attic. Wyatt shook his head. Paige watched him silently.

"I think we should talk."

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Hey everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; it's nice to hear what you all think of the story. So I said I would try and get this up before my exams and here it is! I know you've all been looking forward to the Paige and Wyatt talk so I hope it doesn't disappoint, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: (I forgot it last chapter :P) I do not own Charmed or any of the characters associated with it!

* * *

Wyatt lifted an eyebrow in question. He spread his arms out in front of him, talk. Paige crossed her arms and leaned back against the couch.

"Tell me Wyatt. Phoebe briefly mentioned a link or whatever in her explanation. How does this link of yours and Chris' work?" she asked.

Wyatt stared at her for a minute. Not exactly what he expected. Wyatt shrugged to himself. Why not? It would probably piss Chris off too.

"It's something we've always had. It's this presence in our heads. We can sense where the other is and what they're feeling at any time. We can talk to each other through it too."

Paige's eyes widened. "I guess that could come in handy. Not much privacy though."

"We can block it. It took us awhile to figure it out but we can put up a mental wall or whatever so we can't feel each other. Chris has been blocking me since he came here."

"Is there ever a time you can't block each other?" Paige asked curiously.

"The only time it doesn't work is when we're too weak to keep the block up or if it's a really strong emotion it might come through, but only in pieces."

"Is that what happened with Chris? When he got stabbed, he was too weak to hold the block."

Wyatt nodded.

"So you were able to feel that he was in danger and travelled back here to save him." Wyatt nodded again.

"Why?"

Wyatt blinked at her in confusion. "Why what?"

"Why did you want to save him?" She asked.

Wyatt glared. "Why wouldn't I?" He snapped.

"Well you're evil." Paige stated.

Wyatt rolled his eyes in annoyance. It didn't surprise him that Chris had been going on about how he was evil. Chris didn't understand. None of them understand.

"He's my brother."

Paige lifted an eyebrow. He's my brother. Such a simple thing to say. She was sure that statement held more than what he was willing to admit but she would leave it for now.

"I'm kind of surprised you answered my questions."

Wyatt glared at her. "There's no harm in you knowing what I just told you. I'm not answering because you asked me to. If I didn't want to tell you, you wouldn't know."

Paige chose not to comment on that and instead jumped into another question.

"Why is it Chris is the only one you will actually talk to while you avoid everyone else? I mean you show up here and then just disappear for days. Yet apparently you've been in contact with Chris." She asked.

Wyatt sneered. "None of you know me. You think just because we're technically family that we're going to have some emotional reunion and share our feelings or something and it isn't happening. I don't plan on being here long and I'm not going to waste my time talking to any of you."

Paige stayed silent, digesting what he had said and trying to figure him out. She went over what he just said, reading between the lines. She turned wide eyes on him.

"We're not there are we?" she asked.

"What?" Wyatt asked, shocked.

"In the future, we're not alive."

Wyatt blinked, surprised she had figured it out, and so quickly too. Well, Paige always was quick.

"No you're not. You haven't been for a long time."

Paige was shocked. Chris had never mentioned that they weren't alive in his time, never even given a hint to it. He had been here for months with a family he had lost. How had he done it? Paige shook her head.

"You know, I've gotten more information out of you right now then I got out of Chris in months."

"Yah well that's because Chris seems to think it will cause consequences for the future. Me? I could care less."

"That's a lie. You do care. Maybe not about the future or about us but you do care about Chris. You can't deny that. You came back to save him and I saw you tense when Chris mentioned him fading away."

"Was there a question in there somewhere?" Wyatt sneered

"Just making an observation. It's weird considering who you are, or what you are."

"Chris is my brother. I've been protecting him his whole life. That didn't go away when I rose to power…unfortunately" he mumbled the last part but Paige heard him and she knew it was just talk.

"What all out of questions?" Wyatt asked sarcastically when Paige stayed quiet for a few minutes.

At that moment Chris orbed back in to the attic. He looked from Wyatt to Paige and back. Wyatt looked annoyed, Paige looked sad. Chris glared at Wyatt.

"What did you tell her?"

"Relax, I didn't tell her much."

Chris crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Wyatt to elaborate.

"He told me about your link and about how we're all…dead." Paige supplied.

Pain flashed in Chris' eyes before he covered it up with anger.

"Damn it Wyatt! What the hell is wrong with you? Does the term future consequence mean nothing to you?"

"Actually no it doesn't. Your whole reason for coming here was to change the future so I don't get why you're so tight lipped about it."

"I didn't come here to change everything; I came here to save you!" he yelled.

"I'm getting really sick of hearing that Chris." Wyatt said in a cold voice.

"I don't care!"

Chris stumbled back as one of Wyatt's low powered energy balls connected with his shoulder. His eyes flashed in anger and he used his telekinesis to throw Wyatt into the wall.

Wyatt stood up and sent a blast of energy at Chris, throwing him into a shelf. Chris growled in anger and tensed his body in preparation for a power he hadn't used sine he came here.

Chris raised both his hands and released a blast of blue electricity at the same time Wyatt released an energy ball.

The two powers connected causing an explosion then sent both boys flying back.

Paige watched in amazement as the boys were thrown back. She knew she should probably have stopped the fight but she was frozen by the display of power in front of her. Plus she figured they needed to let off some steam. She didn't _think_ they would seriously hurt each other.

Paige was amazed by Chris' power. She knew Wyatt had fire power but she had no idea Chris held that kind of power. What was that? She had never seen that power before. Paige's musings were cut off quickly at the sound of footsteps hitting the stairs.

"What the hell happened? What's going on up here?" Piper screamed as she came running into the attic. Paige turned a guilty face to her sister. _Uh oh!_

* * *

UHOH! Here comes Piper! LOL

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** I'M BACK! You guys have no idea the hell I have been going through with my computer lately. First it crashed and then it took a week to get fixed, and during that time I had to worry if my stories would still be there when I got it back. Luckily they were! : ) Sorry this took so long to get out but I hadn't planned on computer problems, LOL. Well, I know you've all been waiting for Piper so without further ado…Enjoy!

Warning: Minor use of the F word in this chapter, hope nobody minds : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters associated with it!

* * *

Piper stood in the attic looking over the destruction. She had been downstairs feeding Wyatt when she felt an explosion coming from upstairs. She had rushed up here immediately and she was not happy!

Piper was about to demand answers again when Wyatt and Chris stood up from where they had been thrown. She stared wide eyed at Wyatt. _He came back_.

Piper gasped as everything came together. Explosion, Wyatt's here, Chris and Wyatt both standing up from lying on the ground.

"Were you two fighting again!?" she yelled.

Chris winced while Wyatt remained unaffected.

"_You always were a momma's boy."_

Paige jumped up from her spot on the couch to try and diffuse Piper.

"No they were…making a potion! It went really wrong and the ingredients blew up." Paige rambled.

Piper looked around the room again and stared back at Paige, an incredulous look on her face. Paige smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry." Piper turned to face Chris. "I'll clean it up."

Wyatt laughed and Piper glared.

"I just want answers!"

"Chris, Wyatt I'm back. The meeting got…cancelled." Phoebe trailed off as she spotted Piper standing among a destroyed attic.

Piper whirled around to start on Phoebe.

"You knew he was here? That they were fighting!" she shouted. "Why does everyone seem to be meeting up in secret and talking about things that I know nothing about?"

Phoebe turned to Chris, her eyes begging. He shook his head violently. It was bad enough that Phoebe and Paige knew, he wasn't about to tell Piper to.

"Stop with the secret looks and somebody tell me what the hell is going on before I start blasting people!"

Wyatt laughed. He was enjoying this way too much. His mom was going crazy, his aunts looked guilty, and his brother looked like he wanted to run away.

"_Fuck off Wyatt!"_

"_You want to go again baby brother? I'm ready whenever."_

Piper breathed slowly trying to calm down. This was all too much. Wyatt showing up and then trying to understand what was up with him and Chris. Then Wyatt disappears for days and now suddenly he's back and fighting with Chris and everyone seems to know something but her!

"Somebody tell me what's going on."

Wyatt smirked and stepped forward. "I'll tell you mom."

"Shut up Wyatt." Chris snapped.

"What? My mother would like to know why everyone's being so weird; I think it's my duty to tell her." He replied innocently. "Ask away mom."

Piper opened her mouth to ask her first question but was cut off by a demon shimmering in near the book. Piper raised her hands immediately.

"Just when I was about to get some answers." She mumbled, blasting the demon.

The demon jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the blast and pulled Chris in front of him. Before anyone could so much as lift a hand the demon had an athame to his neck.

"I see one twitch of a hand and I'll slit his throat!" he shouted.

Wyatt stepped forward to destroy the demon that dared hurt his brother but stopped when he saw the demon press it harder into Chris neck. Wyatt growled. He was pissed! A demon had an athame to his brother's throat and he couldn't lift a hand to stop it.

"What do you want?" Piper demanded.

"I want your Whitelighter dead! This kid has been causing too much trouble in the underworld. Coming in and asking questions, stirring up trouble, vanquishing demons! All for your little brat!"

"_Damn it Chris! I didn't know you were going into the fuckin' underworld everyday!"_

"_How rude of me. I'll be sure to let you know next time."_

Phoebe thought for a second. This demon obviously wasn't very smart or he would have orbed out of here with Chris by now rather than stay and talk. They could take him out easy, without any harm coming to Chris.

Phoebe turned to look at Paige and Piper. Both of them nodded, seeming to understand her plan. They had to move fast. The demon began to talk more about the problems Chris had been causing for them. Time to act.

Paige raised her hand. "Athame!" she called. The demon blinked in surprise as the athame flew out of his hand and into Paige's. Chris spun out of his grip and Piper knocked him back with a blast.

Phoebe ran over to Chris looking closely at his neck.

"Are you alright?" she worriedly asked. "I'm fine." He said.

Phoebe glanced at Wyatt. Is he really? She mouthed. Wyatt nodded. Phoebe smiled, relieved.

Wyatt walked over to the demon. He stomped his foot down on top of him.

"I'm sending a message to the rest of the underworld. Leave my brother alone!"

With that Wyatt raised both his hands, vanquishing the demon in a blast of fire. He turned to face Chris, checking again to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine Wyatt." He snapped.

Wyatt and Chris turned to face the girls. Phoebe and Paige looked relieved but Piper looked like she was about to be sick.

"That answers some of my questions." She stammered.

Chris looked at her confused. What did she – _I'm_ s_ending a message to the underworld. Leave my brother alone! _– _Oh no_!

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Hey everyone, thanks so much for all the reviews for the last chapter. The response was amazing and I smiled every time I got an e-mail saying I had a review. I do have a couple of notes on some of the reviews, you may want to read them in case you have been wondering any of the same things : )

**Last Chapter**: I have to address a few things that were brought up in the reviews. First off it has been brought to my attention that I used the term orbing in reference to a demon which of course demons don't orb, they shimmer. I'm really sorry about that and thank you to the reviewer who caught that and informed me.

**Wyatt**: I've also had some questions and comments in regard to Wyatt and how he is the source of all evil and yet in this story he doesn't really act it. The reason for this is that he is only here because of his concern for Chris and he has been preoccupied with that and also because anything he does in this time can alter the future and possibly impact his reign negatively. I never addressed it in the story because I didn't feel I needed to but perhaps I should have. At this time I have no plans to really bring out Wyatt's truly evil side because I'm focusing more on the good that Chris still sees inside of him and the fact that him caring so much about his brother shows that there is still something worth saving. However I'm not completely opposed to bringing out more of an evil side in Wyatt. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it : )

I've rambled on for long enough…Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Charmed or and of the characters associated with it!

* * *

Piper stared in shock between Wyatt and Chris, her focus mainly on Chris. _My brother. _Chris had been so angry at Wyatt. Angry on a more personal level then just a person who hated that Wyatt had taken over. _My brother_. He had come back to the past to save Wyatt. She had always wondered why him. _My brother_. He had been so dedicated, never resting, never wanting them to rest. He had turned over every rock to save him. _My brother_.

Chris was Wyatt's little brother. Chris was her son! She studied his face closely. She had never really looked before but now that she did she could really see the resemblance.

He had the same features as her and his colouring was the same. Wyatt had mostly taken after Leo but Chris was all her, except his eyes. How had she not seen them before? They were an exact copy of Leo's. Bluish green that could go either way, depending on the light or his mood. _Her son. _How was it possible that she had not noticed it before?

Chris stood in front of Piper, watching closely for any signs that she was about to faint. She seemed deep in thought and Chris was terrified of what she could be thinking. She had been quiet for too long and he was getting nervous. He began to fidget uncomfortably.

"_Will you stop that please? You're making me nervous."_

Chris jumped slightly. He had forgotten that the block was down. Wyatt could sense exactly what he was feeling and thinking.

"_She's your mom Chris. She's not going to hate you."_

"_You haven't been here as long as me. You don't know the things she has said to me."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Told me she didn't trust me, that she never wanted to see me again, told me to leave."_

Wyatt felt anger tear through his body. How could she treat him like that? It didn't matter to him that she didn't know who Chris was. She knew he was here trying to save her son and she treated him like that! Made Chris think she hated him.

"_Stop it Wyatt! We don't need you to start throwing energy balls around the room." _

Chris could feel his brother's anger and was worried he would start acting out. He hadn't meant to tell him but he wasn't paying attention. Chris tried his best to calm down so his brother would feel it and calm down to.

Phoebe watched the boys' faces as different expressions came across them. Anger, shock, annoyance, anticipation, fear. She couldn't be sure but she thought the two of them were communicating, and she was almost positive that they were reacting to each others emotions. Phoebe turned her gaze on a still silent Piper. What could possibly be running through her mind right now? Phoebe knew the guilt and shock she had felt and Chris was just her nephew, how would Piper feel knowing he was her son?

_Her son_. Piper shook her head to clear it of the thoughts bouncing around. Oh God the way she had treated him! The things she had said to him! What if he hated her? It was time she did something. Piper braced herself for Chris' reaction.

Stepping forward tentatively, so not to scare him, she reached her arms toward him. Seeing that he didn't immediately turn and flee away from her she smiled. Piper felt the tears form in her eyes and she brushed them away but more came. Forgetting them for now, she reached out the rest of the way and pulled Chris into her arms.

Chris was surprised. When Piper had first moved he was scared she was going to yell, or even worse, blast him. But she had hugged him. Chris had seen her tears and was just on the verge of panicking when she pulled him into her arms. Chris felt his own tears gather as he hesitantly brought his arms up to wrap around his mom.

Paige smiled brightly. She had been worried about how Piper would react and when she had stood there for so long she started to fear the worst. Seeing Piper pull Chris into a hug made her smile.

Wyatt felt bits of what Chris was feeling before he quickly through up the mental block. He didn't want to feel what Chris was feeling right now. He could guess at what it was and he couldn't afford to feel the same way. Their mom knew now and she would make sure Chris was born. Wyatt was getting them out of there very soon.

Phoebe brushed the tears away as she watched mother and son together. It was so sweet. She could tell Chris had been dreading Piper finding out and she could see his turmoil when Piper was standing there. She was glad to see something good happen for him.

"I'm sorry Chris. I'm so sorry." Piper repeatedly murmured as she held him tightly. She could feel Chris nod his head and heard his choked whispers of 'I know' and 'it's okay'. She felt terrible for how she treated him and she would have to talk to him and explain but that could wait till later.

Chris gently pulled back from Piper. He felt so much lighter now that she knew, like a weight had been lifted, but he couldn't bask in her comfort anymore. He was here to save Wyatt. He couldn't allow himself to break down, not now.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but we do have a pressing issue to deal with." Wyatt spoke.

Piper turned to him. It had been days since she saw him and she had been worried. Now that she wasn't distracted by explosions or demons or finding out she had another son, she was worried again. She moved to hug him but Wyatt must have recognized her intention and backed away from her. Piper felt sad, but also felt a renewed need to fix this.

"What pressing issue?" she asked.

"Chris is supposed to be conceived in three days but being the genius that he is, he inadvertently split you and dad up. You need to get back together long enough to conceive him so he doesn't fade away forever." Wyatt nonchalantly explained.

Piper stared in shock. She just found out who Chris was and now she learned she had to get pregnant with him in three days time.

"Way to ease into it there Wyatt." Chris mumbled

"No time."

"How am I supposed to explain this to Leo?" Piper interrupted.

"I don't care. Just do it." With that Wyatt orbed out of the attic.

Piper watched him go sadly. What happened to him? How could her little boy turn into the cold man she saw before her? And Chris. Oh God, she had another son who had to deal with the pressures of the future and she hadn't helped matters. Piper sighed to herself. She would fix this. She had to fix this, for both of her sons.

Piper turned to face Phoebe and Paige. "Any ideas?"

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! They made me smile : )

I know some people may be a little disappointed with this chapter for two reasons. 1) a lot of people were looking forward to and expecting Leo and there were a lot of ideas as to how he would be finding out. Sorry guys, but it's not time for him quite yet. 2) I didn't go into the Chris being conceived stuff that went on in the show. I'm skipping over the whole Chris conception because I like the way it happened in the show and I didn't want to write it like it was necessary or mechanical or whatever, so it happened the same way it did in the show and Piper is pregnant. Leo still doesn't know about Chris though!

Recap from show: Leo was captured and sent to the Spirit Realm but Piper tagged along. Leo got hurt, Piper thought she was going to lose him and they kissed and so on. They both ended up being okay and being rescued from the spirit realm.

Phew! That's all. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters.

* * *

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe sat around the kitchen table drinking tea. It had been two days since Piper and Leo conceived Chris and Phoebe wanted to know what happened.

"So did you tell him? Is that how it happened?" she asked.

Piper blushed. "Actually no, I didn't tell him. To be honest it wasn't only about that. In the back of my mind I knew we had to conceive Chris, but it was more about being afraid for Leo and wanting to be with him."

"Awe, you managed to make it romantic even though you knew it had to happen. That is so sweet." Phoebe gushed.

Paige rolled her eyes at Phoebe. "Any pregnancy symptoms yet?"

"You guys, I've been pregnant for two days. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't even know anything yet. The only reason I know it to be a fact is because Chris didn't fade away."

Phoebe and Paige exchanged glances with each other. Best they didn't tell Piper that he had started to. Wyatt had freaked out when he orbed in to find Chris half gone. He probably would have found Leo and Piper and put a spell on them to make them do_ it _if Chris hadn't solidified soon after he showed up.

"Damn it Chris!"

The girls raised their heads to the ceiling at the sound of yelling. Sighing, the three of them made their way up the stairs to the attic.

"Enough is enough Christopher. I should have taken you back the second I got here but I didn't because I had to make sure your stupid ass was born!"

"I didn't ask for your help Wyatt! I didn't realize I had dropped the block to the link!"

"Of course you didn't! You were so damn close to death, how the hell could you!"

Paige whistled causing Chris and Wyatt to turn their heads to the doorway.

"What?" they both yelled.

Piper glared at both of them. "What are you yelling about up here?"

"We're leaving." Wyatt stated

"No we're not" Chris growled.

"Leaving?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, leaving. I came back to take him home. Now that I know he isn't going to fade from existence there is no reason for us to be here." Wyatt explained.

"You arrogant, son of a – "

"Hey!" Piper cut him off.

"Sorry. You think just because you say I'm leaving that I am! I'm not going anywhere until I save you!" Chris shouted.

"There's nothing to save me from!" Wyatt yelled. "Nobody did anything to me Chris! I CHOSE this. I chose to be powerful. What the hell did the fight between good and evil ever do for any of us? What did it do for them?" he asked, pointing to the Charmed Ones.

Piper stared back confused, while Phoebe and Paige looked sad. Chris tensed and the girls could feel the magical energy around him. They watched as things began to fall off the shelves and boxes tipped over.

"You can't blame every decision you make on what happened six years ago! It didn't only happen to you and yet somehow you're the only who turned evil. The rest of us dealt with it." Chris spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"You're coming home."

"No I'm not!"

"Stop it!" Piper screamed. Wyatt and Chris turned to stare at her.

"Chris whatever you're doing to the attic stop it. Wyatt, stop telling him he's going home. He isn't going anywhere until we figure out how to save you. You are my son and I love you know matter what but trust me when I say I won't just sit back and let you take him." She finished.

Wyatt was furious. He was the source of all evil and the most powerful magical being in the world and his mother was standing there telling him what to do! If it weren't for the fact that she was pregnant with little Chris, he felt certain he would have fired an energy ball at her.

What was he supposed to do now? He was confident he could overpower them and force Chris back, but he couldn't risk harm to his mother or aunt's. That could seriously screw up his future. Wyatt sighed angrily.

"You're lucky I have one last thing to do in this time period. But make no mistakes Chris, when I get back we ARE leaving! Even if I have to fight them."

Wyatt orbed out of the attic. Chris watched him go, running over his last words. What could Wyatt possibly have to do in this timeline?

"He'll be back." Paige stated.

Chris turned to face his mom and his aunts.

"Yes he will. And I don't doubt what he said either. Up until now he's been fairly good but Wyatt didn't become the ruler of everything evil for nothing. He has the power, he just isn't using it. We might have even less time then I thought."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"Well originally whatever happened to Wyatt happened before I was born."

"So we have nine months?"

Chris shook his head. "In my timeline yes but with Wyatt being in this time who knows what's changed. It may happen sooner. And Wyatt's very serious about taking me back and I don't know how long it will be before he comes back here."

"If it comes to it, we will fight him." Piper sadly spoke.

Chris nodded. "We better get to work.

* * *

**AN** (again): Boxes and what not shaking and falling off the shelves was just Chris' telekinesis because he was very angry and emotions affect their powers.

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	15. Chapter 15

**AN**: So, I pretty much suck. I'm so sorry that it's been so long since that last update. I have a ton of excuses but quite frankly I don't think you're to interested in hearing them, LOL. So here's the next chapter. This one's all about Chris and Piper because I love their relationship and desperately wanted a good mother son talk. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters!

* * *

Piper crossed her arms in annoyance as Chris once again avoided talking to her. It had been three weeks since she first learned who he was and with finding out she had to conceive him immediately and then Wyatt leaving, there hadn't been an opportunity for them to talk.

She had been trying in vain for the last two weeks to get him to talk to her but he kept ducking her. Did he hate her? She wouldn't blame him if he did. She had been horrible to him. How could she have treated him that way? How could she not have realized?

Paige walked into the kitchen to see Piper staring off, a look of regret on her face. Paige could guess what she was thinking about.

"Hey" she softly spoke.

Piper jumped slightly and turned to face Paige.

"He hates me."

Paige knew exactly who _he_ was. She rolled her eyes and went to put an arm around Piper.

"Of course he doesn't hate you."

"Then why does he do everything he can to not be around me and avoid talking to me?" she asked sadly.

Paige really wanted to tell Piper but she figured that was something Chris had to do…or Wyatt. The latter was unlikely since nobody had heard from him in two weeks.

"You just have to corner him and make him talk." Paige suggested.

She didn't want Chris to feel trapped but he had to tell Piper. He couldn't keep avoiding her forever.

Piper brushed a tear away and nodded her head. As soon as he came back she would talk to him.

Xx

Chris orbed into his room. He was staying at the manor now since everyone knew. He had been gone all day in an attempt to dodge Piper.

"Where have you been all day?"

Chris whirled around, his hand poised to fling anything across the room. He dropped his hand abruptly when he saw Piper sitting in a chair by the window.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright." He offered

Piper nodded and lapsed into silence. Chris stood, waiting expectantly.

"So…what's up?" Chris asked when Piper remained silent.

"Oh sorry…I was hoping we could talk." She said.

Chris eyes widened slightly and he avoided looking into Piper's eyes. Seeing him made Piper think of a caged animal looking for an escape. She hung her head.

"I'm sorry Chris. You must think I'm a terrible person. I don't blame you for hating me." She began.

Chris stared at her, surprised. _Hate her?_

"What are you talking about? I don't hate you."

"Of course you do! After everything I've said to you. How could you not?" she ranted, standing from her position on the chair.

Chris sighed. This is the exact thing he wanted to avoid.

"I don't hate you. It's been hard but I understand. Some stranger showed up telling you he was here to save your son and didn't give you any more information. You had no reason to trust me. You were being a good mom."

The last thing Chris wanted was for Piper to think she was a bad mom. She was the best person he had ever known, with the biggest heart. How could she think he hated her?

"That doesn't make it right." She whispered.

Chris shook his head. "I never blamed you."

Piper looked up at Chris, tears shining in her eyes. Her biggest fear was that he hated her, that he blamed her, and here he was arguing the exact opposite. So why had he been avoiding her?

"Then why are you avoiding me? If it isn't because you hate me or blame me, then why?" she asked.

Chris looked trapped again. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell her she was dead in his time. Could he? He came back to save Wyatt. Could he save his mom to?

"You might want to sit back down." He said softly.

Piper looked about to argue but stopped at the look on Chris' face. She nodded slightly and sat down. Chris began pacing. He stopped abruptly and turned to face Piper. She gasped at the look in his eyes. _Broken._

"I didn't want to let myself get close to you, to any of you. I knew it would be too hard to go back. It was easier to keep you at a distance." Chris began slowly.

Piper listened carefully but she didn't understand. Why would it matter?

"I didn't want to get close just to go back to a place where…where you're not." He finished, a few tears slipping from his eyes.

Piper gaped at Chris. _Where you're not_. I'm not there. Piper knew the only way she would leave her sons is if she had no choice…

"I died?" she quietly asked. Chris nodded.

It made sense. Chris avoiding her. All his comments about family and how his wasn't around. The look in his eyes lately when he looked at her. His need to keep them in the dark…to keep them at a distance.

Piper stood and threw her arms around Chris. She pulled him to her and held him tightly. Chris blinked in shock but slowly brought his arms up around Piper. He tried in vain to stop the tears from falling. Piper felt his tears and held him tighter. She brushed her own away. She needed to be strong for Chris.

She pulled back just enough to see his face. She needed to know something.

"When?"

Chris shook his head. "I can't tell you that."

"You came back to change the future. Help me change this. I don't want to leave you and Wyatt. I don't want either of you to go through that. Please, help me change it." She begged.

Chris thought for a second. The rational part of him thought he shouldn't tell her. Future consequences. He could just end up making it worse. But the other part of him, the much stronger and selfish part wanted to save her.

Chris nodded slowly. "When I'm 14. It's a demon attack." Chris stated, his voice breaking.

Piper nodded and pulled him close again. "We're going to fix this. We're going to fix all of it. I don't want you to worry about me. Got it?"

Chris smiled and replied automatically. "I got it mom."

Chris looked nervous as he realized his slip. Piper smiled widely. Not only to soothe his fears but because she truly was happy. _Mom_. She liked the sound of that.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **SoI suck! I haven't updated in forever and while I could give you all a list of excuses, I won't. But I will warn you that my updates are probably going to take awhile for the foreseeable future. I got a lot going on, Sorry! : (

Important!

I'm writing under the assumption that everyone who is reading this has actually seen Charmed. So this chapter starts off in the middle of an episode from season 6 – 'Spin City'. Note: Some of the dialogue is taken directly from the episode.

If you haven't seen the episode, here are some things to know: It has been six months since Piper got pregnant with Chris, a spider demon has attacked and slashed Chris thereby infecting him, Piper has been incased in a cocoon by the spider demon and Chris is locked in the basement and Phoebe and Paige have just called for Leo who still doesn't know Piper is pregnant.

Things to know according to this story specifically: Wyatt has been gone for the last 6 months and nobody knows where he has been.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters associated with the show.

* * *

Phoebe and Paige stood in the living room, studying the cocoon that currently housed Piper. Leo had gone down to the basement only a minute earlier and while he had assured them she was safe, it didn't stop them from worrying.

Phoebe glanced in the direction of the kitchen and the basement. "What do you think is going on down there?"

Paige shrugged. "Chris already had issues with Leo prior to the spider demon infecting him." Phoebe bit her lower lip, worried.

"Maybe we should go down there?"

Black orbs suddenly filled the room and materialized into Wyatt. Paige raised an eyebrow while Phoebe jumped back in surprise.

"Black orbs. I can't get used to that." Paige mumbled to herself.

"Wyatt, nice of you to drop in." Phoebe said.

Wyatt turned to her and shrugged nonchalantly. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Where have you been?" Paige demanded.

Wyatt glared at her. "That's my business."

Phoebe glared. "It's been _months_, Wyatt."

Wyatt shrugged and glanced around the room, his eyes settling on the cocoon. He raised an eyebrow. "What's going on here?"

Paige crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh nothing much, your mother was cocooned by a spider demon, Chris has been infected by the same demon, and now Leo is downstairs trying to talk to a demonic Chris." Paige said sarcastically.

Wyatt's eyes flashed. "You people can't do anything right around here can you?"

Phoebe and Paige didn't get the chance to respond. Wyatt turned and moved toward the basement.

Xx

Leo cast his eyes around the dark basement.

"Chris I'd like to talk to you. It's Leo."

Chris' hunched over form appeared from out of the shadows. He glared at Leo. Leo took a step back, surprised at the hatred he saw in Chris' eyes.

"Chris." Leo tried.

Chris breathed heavily as he glared at Leo. He moved forward suddenly, flinging his hand out and releasing a stream of webbing aimed at Leo.

"Bastard!" Chris shouted.

Leo stood gaping at Chris, too surprised to move or orb out. The hatred and fury he could hear in Chris' words and see in his eyes had left him stunned. Leo suddenly felt a force push him out of the way.

"Best to stay out of his way for the time being, Leo."

Leo whipped his head around to the basement stairs, Wyatt stood at the base of the stairs looking curiously at Chris. Leo stood shell shocked at Wyatt's sudden appearance. He had known Wyatt was in this time but he hadn't seen him. _This _was Wyatt?

Chris glared and raised his hand to release another stream of webbing, this time aimed at Wyatt. Wyatt glanced at Leo.

"Time to go." Wyatt orbed out. Leo glanced at Chris again before following Wyatt out. Chris glared angrily at the spot where Leo had been.

Xx

Leo appeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs in the kitchen. He caught a glimpse of Wyatt's black orbs as they disappeared. Leo sighed. Black orbs.

"Wyatt…"

Wyatt smirked at Leo. "Yes, we have already established that. Moving on, what are we supposed to do about Chris and Piper?"

Paige and Piper came running into the kitchen. "Are you guys okay? What happened?" They demanded. Wyatt rolled his eyes and stepped back to let them talk.

Leo tore his eyes from Wyatt's form to stare at Phoebe and Paige's expectant faces. "He attacked me." Leo said slowly, disbelievingly.

"He's got issues from being infected." Paige hurried to explain. Wyatt snorted from where he stood. Paige glared at him.

"No, I think his issues precede that, don't you, Paige?"

Paige glared at Phoebe this time. Leo stared back and forth between the sisters and Wyatt who looked suspiciously like he was amused.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked slowly.

Phoebe looked at Paige. "If he's going to help us, he needs to know."

"It's Piper's business." Paige insisted. Phoebe shook her head and turned to Leo.

"Chris is your son."

Leo gaped at her, stunned. He slowly made his way to the kitchen table and fell down in the nearest chair.

"But how?" He mumbled.

"Spirit realm, six months ago, you and Piper. She's pregnant, Leo."

Leo shook his head, "Why didn't she tell me?"

Phoebe glanced at Wyatt. "She knew how hard it was for you to leave one son. She didn't want to put you through that again."

Leo glanced at Wyatt. "Why is he so mad at me?"

Phoebe was about to answer but she had a feeling Leo wasn't talking to her anymore. She turned her head to glance at Wyatt.

Wyatt glared at both of them. "I'm not about to attempt to explain Chris' daddy issues to either of you. We don't have time for this. We should be trying to save Chris and Piper. You guys can psychoanalyze Chris later."

Leo reluctantly nodded. "You're right. Phoebe I think there's an antidote in the Book of Shadows"

Xx

Chris sat huddled on the floor in a ball. Chris shivered violently as the spider's venom continued to work through his body, transforming him. Chris moaned in pain.

_Chris. Chris. Come to me, Chris. _

Chris head shot up from where it lay resting against his knees. He looked around the dark basement but he didn't see anything.

"What did you do to me?" Chris asked out loud to the empty basement.

_I_ _think you know. Now bring me the cocoon._

Chris shook his head in defiance. "No."

Chris felt an intense pain rack his body and he fell to the ground. Chris clutched at his stomach.

_You can't fight me._

Chris surged to his feet suddenly, taking several deep breaths. His eyes flashed blood red.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	17. Chapter 17

**AN**: I know it's been awhile since I last updated and I am SO sorry for that. Things have been crazy and I regrettably admit that this story has kind of taken a back seat to everything else lately. I haven't had tons of inspiration but recently I started re watching season 6 and I think I may have gotten it back so expect more from me soon. I'll let you get to it now, enjoy!

_Italics_ – thoughts  
_"Italics"_ – mind link

As always: I do not own Charmed.

* * *

Wyatt crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall. His eyes narrowed as he focused intently on the basement door. Leo had orbed out to magic school a few minutes ago in hope of finding some answers, Paige was off doing whatever, and Phoebe was working on the antidote and vanquishing spell, leaving Wyatt to stand guard in case Chris flipped out again. There had been no noise from the basement for a long time now.

_Damn it. There isn't time for this_. Wyatt thought angrily. _I have more important things to do than babysit my demonically charged brother_.

Wyatt had left the manor six months ago with no clue as to where he was going. The only thing the family knew was that he had business in the past, business that had yet to be settled. He was the most powerful being in the world – he should be able to find _one_ demon no problem. But it had proved much harder that he originally thought.

Wyatt sighed. It was this place, this time. It was screwing with his head and apparently his powers as well.

The chiming of orbs could be heard from the dining room. Wyatt pushed off the wall and made his way to the room. Leo, Phoebe, and Paige all stood around the table, a cauldron between them.

"It's about time. Are you guys about done in here?" Wyatt demanded.

Leo's head shot up and Wyatt saw the look of sadness cross his face before Leo could mask it. _Pathetic_.

"Yeah, Wyatt," Phoebe said, oblivious to or ignoring Wyatt's tone. "We just need to give this antidote to Chris and then we can summon the spider demon here and vanquish her."

Wyatt nodded and stood back to wait. What else could he do?

"I can't believe any of this is happening." Leo mumbled to himself after a couple minutes of silence – Phoebe heard him.

"Well Leo, maybe if you hadn't abandoned us all, you would've been a little more in the loop." She snapped.

"Phoebe!" Paige exclaimed, shocked at her sister's outburst.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. True as Phoebe's words were, she was never one to be unnecessarily harsh. Leo looked ashamed and guilty while Phoebe just looked confused.

"I'm sorry Leo. I don't know what that was, it just sort of came out." Phoebe quickly explained.

Wyatt's brow furrowed. That wasn't right. Why would Phoebe say something she didn't mean? And so angrily too. Unless…

"Unless it wasn't you," Wyatt said out loud.

Phoebe turned to him. "You mean…"

"You're channeling Chris."

Phoebe shook her head. "But he's in the basement."

"Unless he's not in the basement," Leo said.

Paige turned to Leo, prepared to argue that of course Chris was in the basement but stopped. A large spider scurried across the floor and into the conservatory. Paige shot Phoebe a wide eyed look before following it.

Everyone stopped to see the spider grow and transform before their eyes into Chris - His eyes red, fingernails long and yellow, and a look of fury and wildness about him.

"Chris…" Paige tried.

Chris, or the thing that looked like him, glared and brought his hand up to shoot out a stream of web. Paige's eyes widened and she orbed out of the way, only for the web to hit Phoebe who was immediately pinned to the wall by both hands, the potion knocked to the side.

"Paige, the antidote!" Phoebe yelled.

Paige made a motion with her hand to call for the antidote but before she could call for it she was hit with the web still streaming from Chris' hands.

Leo stared at Chris and made a move to go closer to him but Wyatt's hand flung out to stop him.

"Don't, Leo." He warned

Leo begrudgingly stopped walking and slowly raised his hands to show Chris that he was no threat to him.

"Chris, it's Leo," He said gently. "We just want to help you. We have the antidote, it's make you better."

"No!" Chris yelled.

He flung his hand toward Leo but Leo was quicker and dodged out of the way of the web. Chris growled but made no move to do it again. Instead he darted for the cocoon that still encased Piper.

Seeing this, Wyatt raised his own hands toward Chris. "Sorry, little brother. But I can't let you do that."

Wyatt flicked his hand, telepathically forcing Chris against the wall where he was held there, unable to push against Wyatt's magic. Wyatt turned his head to a shocked Leo.

"See if you can get Phoebe and Paige down."

Leo nodded and quickly set about trying to release them from their web bonds. Wyatt focused back on Chris who still fought against his hold.

"It's not happening, Chris."

"Go to hell!" Chris yelled.

Wyatt shook his head slowly, tsking. "Touchy aren't we?"

Spider Chris only glared and continued to thrash against the binds. Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"_Stubborn as always."_

Chris immediately stopped moving_. _He stared confused at Wyatt, surprised to find that he could still here him. Chris didn't respond verbally or otherwise but he did stop fighting, to which Wyatt was thankful.

Leo broke the last of the webbing holding Phoebe to the wall and turned back to Chris and Wyatt. He stared sadly at both of his sons for a minute before turning back to Phoebe and Paige.

"Can you summon the spider demon here without Piper?" He asked.

They looked at each other briefly before nodding. "We should be able to."

Phoebe picked the vanquishing potion up off the floor and turned Paige. "Ready?" Paige nodded. "Wyatt, do you have a hold of Chris?"

"Yes, just do it."

Phoebe and Paige nodded and began chanting the spell that would bring the spider demon to them. A swirl of lights appeared and disappeared, the spider demon in their place. She looked around the room, shocked, and Phoebe threw the potion before she could do anything. The spider demon disappeared with a scream.

All eyes turned to the cocoon which was fading slowly to reveal a very confused Piper. Piper looked wide eyed around the room, going back and forth between Chris and Wyatt and finally resting on Leo.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

Paige laughed. "Oh you know, not much."

"Okay… Leo what are you doing here?"

"Trying to save you and our son," He said

Piper's eyes widened even more and she turned accusing eyes on Phoebe and Paige who shrugged innocently.

"Don't call me that!"

Everyone turned back to Chris, whose eyes still shined red. Wyatt looked over his shoulder at the room.

"Take your time with that antidote. I can spend the entire day holding him to the wall." He snapped.

Phoebe rushed forward with the antidote and forced Chris' mouth open to give it to him. Chris begrudgingly swallowed and they watched as his features returned to normal. Wyatt slowly relaxed his telepathic hold before releasing him fully.

Leo took a hesitant step forward. "Chris…"

Chris head shot up and he glared at Leo. His eyes were cold and before Leo could say another word Chris disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please (even though I really don't deserve it)! : )


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** Thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter, even after my very long hiatus, LOL. You'll be happy to know that I've gotten the inspiration back for this story! : )

In the beginning of this story I said I wasn't going to be writing much of Leo because I didn't think I could do it but now, I'm having a lot of fun writing Leo. What do you guys think? Do I write him okay? LOL. This chapter is majorly about Leo and his two sons, more Wyatt than anything, so I hope you like it. Enjoy! : )

NOTE: I started writing another story called 'Leave It All Behind' and it's based off of Supernatural. It only has two chapters up so far and its not getting to many hits so I would love it if you guys were Supernatural fans and checked it out – let me know what you think! : )

_Italics_ – thoughts  
_**Bold Italics**_ - memory

I do not own Chris, Wyatt, Leo, or any of the other characters from Charmed. They are the product of someone's brilliant imagination and I just like to play with them…

* * *

Leo watched Chris disappear and made no move to follow him. Everything inside of Leo wanted to go after Chris but another part knew he had to give him at least a little bit of space. He needed some time to cool down before Leo talked to him. Leo sighed. _What a day_.

Piper looked between where Chris had stood and to where Leo currently stood looking sad. She sighed. This was what she wanted to avoid by not telling Leo. She didn't want him to have to hurt anymore. Piper made her way over to Leo whose eyes immediately fell to her very pregnant stomach.

"The spirit realm, huh?"

Piper smiled. "Yeah…"

Leo nodded. "You could have told me Piper. You _should_ have told me."

"I know, Leo. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to have to go through having to leave Wyatt and Chris." She explained.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" He demanded, getting angry.

Piper shrugged. "I honestly hadn't thought that far ahead. I don't know what I was going to do. But I wanted you to know. I wanted you to know so much."

Leo appeared to deflate a little bit at that. It still hurt that Piper hadn't told him and probably wouldn't have for awhile but he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her right now. It seemed so small in comparison.

"He hates me."

Piper gave a small laugh. "Where have I heard that before?"

At Leo's questioning look she continued. "I thought he hated me too. I said the same thing to Paige."

Leo nodded but otherwise remained silent. Piper reached out and grasped his arm in a comforting way.

"He has some issues with you, Leo." She said gently. "I don't know what they are, he won't tell me, but I know they come from the future. You'll have to talk to him."

Leo turned to Wyatt who was still standing in the room. Wyatt stared back, his face blank of anything.

"You know why he hates me." It wasn't a question.

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, I do. He's had them for a long time."

"And you won't tell me."

"Why should I? I don't owe you anything."

Leo shook his head sadly. "How do you turn into this? What happened to you?" He asked quietly.

Wyatt laughed. "You too, I see. When will you people learn? This isn't some spell gone wrong that you can fix with your magic and Halliwell stubbornness."

"I don't know about that. Our stubbornness is pretty legendary." Phoebe added to the conversation.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "This family is the most powerful of all magic in the world and you waste it! What has your magic ever gotten you? Penny, dead. Patty, dead. Prue, dead. The three of you, dead! All your magic gets any of you is death!" Wyatt shouted.

The Charmed Ones and Leo stood gaping at a fuming Wyatt. His eyes flashed and the very air around him seemed to crackle with pent up magic. The entire room shook in the same way the attic had when Chris had been angry months before. For the first time since he arrived they saw the other side of him. The truly evil side.

Almost immediately after it started it went away. The room stilled and the atmosphere returned to normal. The rage that had consumed Wyatt only a moment before was gone and in its place was the arrogant and angry young man they knew him to be.

Wyatt breathed slowly, retracting the magical energy he had let loose moments ago. He couldn't lose his temper here, not with his family standing so close. None of them could be hurt – it could ruin everything. He had to leave.

Wyatt glared one last time at all of them and then, the same way as his younger brother had only ten minutes earlier, disappeared only in a swirl of black instead of blue.

Slowly, the occupants of the room relaxed. They turned from one to the other; all of them seemed to ask the same question. What do we do now?

Xx

Blue and white orbs came together to form into Leo before fading away. He looked down at the street where cars sped in either direction and then up where the stars shimmered in the dark sky. He had given Chris hours to himself but now it was time for them to talk.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up here."

Leo turned to see Chris sitting on the tallest tower of the Golden Gate Bridge. He stared intently down at the cars passing by below.

"Figured it was best I give you some time to cool down. I wouldn't want you to push me off the bridge."

Chris' lips twitched "I haven't ruled it out yet."

Leo smiled gently. "Can we talk, Chris?"

"There's nothing for us to talk about."

Leo sighed. "I think you're wrong."

"What do you want to talk about Leo?"

"How about the fact that you're my son and how you hate me for reasons I don't know."

Chris laughed bitterly. "You're son, right. I almost forgot – I guess I'm more like you than I thought."

"What does that mean, Chris?" Leo asked desperately.

Chris jumped up from his sitting position and glared hard at Leo. "It means how am I supposed to remember that I'm you're son when you can't seem to remember that you're my father!"

"What do you-"

"You were never there Leo! My entire life you were there for mom, for Wyatt, hell you were there for half the world but you were never there for me!"

Leo flinched at the anger and hurt in Chris voice. He sounded so…broken. Could he really be that bad? That his son felt abandoned by him?

"I would call for you for hours and you wouldn't show but if Wyatt called? You were there in a second! Same with mom. You never made it to anything, the amount of times you missed my birthday…But hey, I always got a letter so I guess that's something." He finished, sarcasm dripping from every word.

_**Honestly, a letter's not going to mean a hell of a lot to me. I got plenty of them growing up.**_

"That's what you meant…"

"What?" Chris snapped.

"When Phoebe gut turned into a genie and I was writing you an apology letter. You told me it wasn't going to mean anything to you because –"

"Because I got plenty of them growing up." Chris finished. "Yeah, that's what I meant."

Chris was a lot calmer now. Still angry obviously, but the fury was gone and replaced by the same sadness he had felt his entire life.

"I'm not him, Chris."

Chris' brow furrowed and he stared at Leo. "What?"

"I'm not him," he repeated. "The father who was never there for you, the one who missed your birthday and never came when you called, the father that only ever sent you letters…I'm not him."

"Not yet."

Leo shook his head. "Not ever, Chris. I don't know what happened to make me turn into that man but I can't imagine ever ignoring one of my children. I don't blame you for hating me. It must have been hard and obviously you can't distinguish between us the way you do everyone else, but I'm not him Chris…I'll never be him."

Chris stared incredulously at Leo. Of all the scenarios he had imagined when this conversation finally took place; this was not one of them. The rational part of Chris knew what Leo was saying was true but the other part, the part that was still just a little boy who always wanted his dad couldn't accept it…not yet anyway.

Chris sighed. "We'll see."

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are wonderful. This one completely focuses on Wyatt and Chris, so there you go for those who wanted some brotherly interaction. Also, a bit more about what Wyatt's been up to in the past…Enjoy! : )

Note: Again, to anyone who watches or likes Supernatural – I do have a new story up called "Leave It All Behind" which is currently three chapters in. Check it out or tell your friends to check it out! ;)

"_Italics"_ – mind conversation

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell appeared in a swirl of black orbs. His eyes were hard and he gazed intently around the cavernous walls. He stopped on an indention in the wall hidden by shadows and smirked. Wyatt raised a hand, a fireball materializing in his palm.

"I know you're there," he stated.

Silence. Wyatt sighed dramatically and shook his head. He cupped the fireball and threw it. The impact caused part of the wall to shatter and a demon shimmered out of the way, reappearing in front of Wyatt.

"You missed," the demon sneered.

Wyatt's eyes flashed. "No, I didn't."

Wyatt wasn't sure demons could gulp, but this one did something to that effect. Wyatt gave a satisfied smirk before glaring at the demon. He materialized another fireball but held on to this one.

"Tell me what you know about the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter." He demanded.

The demon tensed. "Who's asking?" he growled.

Wyatt powered the fireball. "I am."

The demon looked back and forth between the fireball and Wyatt's face. He looked warily at the fireball and took a step back.

"He's a young kid. Chris, I think. He appeared out of nowhere about a year or so ago, taking over for the other one. He comes down here sometimes, asking questions and stuff."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. He didn't need to ask what kind of questions Chris had been asking.

"Who comes with him?" Wyatt asked curiously.

The demon gave him a blank stare. "No one comes with him. He comes alone."

Wyatt's whole body tensed at that. The underworld? By himself? Idiot was going to get himself killed.

"He's made himself quite a few enemies." The demon continued, oblivious to Wyatt's behaviour.

"Like the demon that attacked him six months ago?" Wyatt asked.

The demon laughed. "Olaf was an idiot. Even if he did have something against the kid – he wouldn't have gone after him. Not on his own anyway."

Wyatt nearly smirked but stopped himself. "So he was acting on someone else's order?" Wyatt pressed.

The demon nodded. Now Wyatt did smirk.

Xx

Wyatt appeared in the backroom at P3. Chris wasn't there. That's okay – he would wait. He hadn't been able to get anymore out of the demon but he had enough to know that he had someone else he needed to find.

For the last six months Wyatt had been in the underworld looking for answers. He still hadn't found the one responsible for nearly killing Chris but he would, and they would pay.

Wyatt heard the chiming of orbs and glanced up to see Chris forming beside him. Wyatt hadn't really seen his brother in months. He had been gone and when he got back, Chris was infected by a spider demon. Wyatt pushed back the concern he felt in exchange for the anger.

"The underworld, Chris?" He shouted.

Chris jumped. He noticed Wyatt standing next to him and gave him a confused look. "What are you-?"

"You've been going to the underworld! Do you know how many demons want you dead?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "That's nothing new, Wyatt."

"Maybe not but at least you always had back up! You've been going by yourself."

"I'm not a child." Chris snapped.

Wyatt shrugged. "You could've fooled me."

Chris sighed in frustration and exhaustion and sank down on the bed that was still in the room in spite of the fact that he no longer used it. Still, it was nice to get away from the manor sometimes.

Wyatt crossed his arms and ran a critical eye over Chris. He looked completely exhausted.

"What happened to you?" Wyatt asked.

"I was infected by a spider demon, Wyatt. I'm a little tired."

Wyatt shook his head. "That's not it…what happened since then?"

Chris sighed and stared up at Wyatt. His brother was evil. He wasn't supposed to be standing here asking if Chris was okay and Chris was not supposed to want to tell him. He sighed.

"I had a conversation with Leo."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow and sat down next to Chris on the bed. He shoved Chris over and Chris glared but went.

"How did that go?"

"I don't know. He seemed…sad, I guess. He told me he's not the Leo I know from the future and that he never will be."

"He's right about not being him." Wyatt said.

"I guess, but that doesn't really matter. That's all I see when I look at him. He wants me to give him a chance. It's just hard to ignore what he will become."

"Yeah but by telling him, you've probably changed that."

Chris turned to stare at Wyatt and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't believe in my quest to change the future." He said sarcastically.

Wyatt shrugged. "Not my future."

Chris sighed and leaned back against the wall. His shoulder brushed Wyatt's but he ignored it. Wyatt still believed that there was nothing to save him from and the more he said it that more Chris feared it was true. Could Wyatt have just chosen to be who he was? Was he evil by no other means than himself? Chris didn't want t believe it, couldn't believe it.

"Can I ask you something?" Wyatt asked suddenly. Chris nodded.

"You think I'm the way I am because something happened to me, right? And you think whatever it was made me 'evil'?"

Chris glared at the way Wyatt said evil as though he was just humouring him and nodded.

"Then why are you trying to save me? If you really think I'm evil then why bother with this whole thing? Why not just kill me?" Not that he could, Wyatt thought, but still he was curious.

Chris turned his head to the side; eyes' locking on Wyatt's and thought for a minute. How did he explain it to Wyatt?

"_Because of this," _He said in Wyatt's head. _"Because you're sitting here asking me if I'm okay, that is what you're doing even though you won't admit it. And because you traveled across time to save me…because we have a mind link which made it possible for you to know I was in danger in the first place. You're my brother, Wy. I'm never going to stop trying to save you."_

Wyatt didn't give a response, mental or verbal. For the longest time he neither said nor did anything but Chris waited. He knew Wyatt enough to know that he was simply processing what Chris had said. Finally, Wyatt nodded. Just a short nod but Chris knew he understood.

"So you're back now," Chris said, changing the subject. "Does that mean you're going to force me back to the future?"

Wyatt almost laughed. He had told Chris when he left that when he came back they were leaving. He hadn't expected to be gone for so long or for his business to still be incomplete. He didn't say any of this to Chris though.

"No," He said instead, leaning against the wall. "Not yet."

Chris was curious but he didn't say anything. He just nodded, relieved that he wouldn't have to fight his brother after all.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I was so glad to read that everyone liked the Chris and Wyatt interaction… This one is important because it gets the plot moving further and reinstates the conflict so I hope you enjoy! : )

* * *

Piper walked past Wyatt's nursery. She glanced inside to see Leo sitting in the rocking chair, Wyatt sleeping in his arms. Piper leaned against the doorway, a hand resting softly on her stomach.

"Hey," She said softly. "How'd it go with Chris?" She asked when he looked up.

She heard Leo sigh and watched him stand and gently lat Wyatt down in his crib. He reached in and placed a hand gently on Wyatt's brow before turning and leaving the room.

"It's nice to spend time with a son that doesn't hate my guts," he sighed. "I'm not sure. He's so…angry at me."

"I know." Piper rubbed absently at her stomach. Leo's eyes fell and he smiled softly.

Leo reached a hand forward but stopped mid way. He was hesitant to reach any further. Piper noticed this and grabbed his hand in her own, placing it on her stomach.

Leo smiled. A minute went by and Leo was about to pull his hand back when he felt a firm nudge. His eyes shined and he jerked his head up to see Piper's eyes shining as well.

"He recognized his daddy," She said quietly. "I guess he doesn't hate you as much as you, or Chris for that matter, think."

Leo gave a choked laugh, a smile still on his face.

Xx

So how are things with Leo?" Phoebe asked.

Chris looked up from where he was reading about another demon in the book of shadows. He gave Phoebe a look and went back to reading.

"He's very touchy about his daddy issues."

Phoebe jumped and glared at Wyatt for scaring her. He shrugged.

"Don't you have anything better to do."

Wyatt glared in Chris' direction. "Yes, but I need the book which-"

"Which he can't touch because he's evil, even though he won't admit it." Chris finished for him, mumbling the last part although Wyatt heard him.

"Very soon I'm going to stop restraining myself from kicking your ass." He shot back.

"Hey! Language," Piper scolded, coming into the attic and stopping next to Wyatt.

All of a sudden the room was filled with the piercing siren sound of the magical alarm. Wyatt could be heard crying from downstairs.

"Wyatt!"

Piper and Phoebe both ran downstairs. Chris and the adult Wyatt orbed after them.

In the conservatory a demon was attempting to break through Wyatt's shield. Piper skidded to a stop and brought her hands up to blast the demon but it dodged out of the way.

Chris flung out his arm, throwing the demon against the wall. Another demon shimmered in at the same time the other one fell, an energy ball already in hand. He turned and threw the energy ball at Piper.

"Mom!" Two voices shouted.

Piper threw her hands up to freeze it but before she could she was surrounded by a very familiar blue shield. The energy ball hit and disappeared. Piper turned to Wyatt still in his play pen but his shield was still firmly in place around him. But…

All eyes turned to the adult Wyatt. His eyes were hard and cold, one hand extended toward the demon while the other was turned to face Piper. Wyatt tensed and swept his hand to the side and the shield extended to protect Phoebe and Chris. His other hand formed a fireball, vanquishing the demons. Demons gone, the shield fell.

Piper gaped at Wyatt. "You called me mom."

Wyatt rolled his eyes but didn't say anything against the statement. He looked to Phoebe who nodded that she was okay. He continued on to Chris.

"_I'm good."_ Wyatt nodded. _"Good."_

Xx

"Is everyone okay?" Leo asked; concern laced his words.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, it was over in a minute. No one was hurt."

"That's good. I'm sorry I wasn't there." Paige apologized.

Phoebe and Piper both jumped to say that they didn't blame her and not to worry, no one was hurt.

Leo sighed. "Piper, I think you should move into magic school for the duration of your pregnancy." He said.

Piper raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "What? No-"

"He's right mom. That demon went right for you. It's not safe." Chris added.

Piper shook her head again and opened her mouth to argue. Wyatt noticed this and jumped into the conversation with the only argument he knew would work.

"You have to think of Chris."

Piper and Leo immediately turned to Chris who just looked confused. Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Not that one."

Piper's hands fell to cradle her stomach. She rubbed soothing circles as though to comfort the baby growing inside. She sighed and nodded her head slowly.

"Okay." She agreed.

Xx

Gideon stood off to the side and watched as the Halliwell family moved Piper and baby Wyatt's things into a guest dorm at magic school. The whole family was there; even the older Wyatt. The Charmed Ones had done well keeping that one quiet but Gideon was no fool.

Piper and Leo's first born is arrival in this time had only convinced Gideon further that his plan was for the best, especially after Wyatt's most recent display of power. Those had been the most powerful demons Gideon could find on short notice. While Wyatt's vanquishing them had gone according to plan, the Halliwell's reaction had not.

They were supposed to finally see just how dangerous Wyatt was. They were supposed to be swayed to his view of thinking but they weren't. Instead they brought him here of all places.

Wyatt Halliwell was far too powerful to be left to his own devices. No, Gideon knew what must be done. Wyatt Halliwell had to die and it wasn't enough to simply kill the older one…the baby had to die. The greater good was at stake.

Xx

Piper slowly made her way over to the adult Wyatt. He hadn't said a word since the attack at the manor but he also had yet to leave as he tended to do. It hurt Piper to see her son and know who he was, what he was, but she couldn't just leave him be.

"Hey," She said softly.

Wyatt glanced at her and went back to staring at the wall. "Hi." He said.

Piper sighed. "I didn't know you could make your shield leave you like that." She said. It was the truth. She had assumed if the shield was up that it would protect Wyatt and those standing close to him but he had sent it away from him.

Wyatt shrugged. "I can't yet."

Piper nodded. She wanted to ask when he would learn to do that but she didn't think he would tell her. Now what was she supposed to say to him? She knew he was evil and all but come on! He could at least try and talk to her. She was his mother, damn it!

"I guess there's a lot I don't know about your powers or Chris' for that matter."

Wyatt spared Piper another glance and sighed. He knew she was trying to talk to him but he couldn't bring himself to make conversation with her. Being in this time with her and his family had allowed him to become soft. He had called her mom in a moment of panic! He could not let that happen again. She was not his mother. His mother died six years ago.

"I have to go." He turned and orbed out, leaving Piper staring sadly after him.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Sorry for the delay in updating. I had exams and two friends who took their time reading the last chapter, and I got into a new fandom (Queer As Folk, if you like the show I've posted some one shots so check them out!)… But here it is!

Some Wyatt and Chris interaction in this one and a small glimpse into Chris' very confusing thoughts. Enjoy!

As always I not own Charmed or any of the characters, plots, or direct quotes connected to it!

* * *

Paige slumped at the kitchen table with her head resting in one hand while the other held a cup of coffee. Phoebe was sitting across from her, a smile on her face as she flipped through a magazine. Paige groaned and Phoebe looked over the magazine and raised an eyebrow.

"What's your problem?" She asked.

Paige huffed and took a sip of her coffee. "I'm exhausted. With Piper at magic school and Chris sending us out after a new demon almost every day, it's becoming a little much."

Phoebe sighed and set the magazine down on the table. "I know." She admitted. "But what can we do? We have to save our nephew and we can't exactly ask Piper to come home now can we?"

"Why not?" Paige grumbled.

"Because Paige, she's safer in magic school."

Paige groaned again but didn't continue the argument. She begrudgingly admitted that Phoebe was right. Still didn't solve the exhaustion problem though.

The telltale sound of orbing filled the kitchen and Chris appeared standing just behind Phoebe who turned around in her chair to face him.

"I think I have a new theory for who's trying to turn Wyatt."

Paige glared at him. "You know Chris you've had an awful lot of theories."

"Oh I'm sorry Paige, is trying to save your nephew becoming too much of a burden for you." He snapped.

"I didn't say that! Of course I want to save Wyatt, but it would be nice if we could take a break every once and a while."

"Whoever is doing this isn't going to take a break, Paige."

"Stop it!" Phoebe shouted. She turned from Paige to Chris and back again. "The two of you fighting isn't going to change anything. We're all exhausted and frustrated with the lack of progress but this is important."

Paige and Chris both sighed and dropped their heads. Paige was ashamed for snapping at Chris, he was just trying to save his brother, all of them really, and she wasn't helping.

"I'm sorry, Chris."

Chris shrugged and sent his aunt a small smile. "Don't worry about it."

Phoebe grinned and clapped her hands together. "Yay…now I need to get to work. But I will see the two you later today – call me if anything comes up."

Chris nodded and Phoebe grabbed her magazine and rushed out of the kitchen. A second later they heard the front door slam shut. Paige sighed and turned to Chris expectantly.

"So what's your theory?"

Xx

Wyatt clenched his hand into a fist, effectively cutting off the demon's air supply. The demon sputtered and its hands immediately flew to his neck in an effort to breathe. Wyatt sneered.

"I already know that Olaf was acting on someone else's orders. You just need to tell me who. It's really quite simple."

Wyatt unclenched his hand and let the demon gasp in air. He fixed him with a cold stare and waited.

"He's not-not a demon." The demon began. "He's something else."

"What?" Wyatt demanded.

The demon shook his head frantically. "I don't know, I swear."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow and materialized an energy ball in his hand. "Are you sure?"

"He's not evil!" The demon shouted. "He's not a demon or a warlock or anything. He's from their side."

The energy ball vanished and Wyatt was unable to mask the surprise he felt at the demon's words. Their side? The person who sent a demon after Chris was good? But why would someone from the good side do that?

Wyatt sent the demon one last glare and disappeared in a swirl of black orbs. If what the demon said was true, and for some reason unbeknownst to Wyatt he believed it was, then Wyatt had no reason to be in the underworld. The only question was, where exactly was he supposed to go?

Xx

Phoebe scrolled down the page, browsing the information as she went. They had been searching non stop for the one after Wyatt and so far they hadn't found anything. Chris had exhausted their supernatural resources and so Phoebe was resorting to the more natural ones, mainly facts about kidnappings and kidnappers.

"Someone the child knows…" Phoebe mumbled.

Now there was something they hadn't tried. The last couple months had been spent searching for a demon or other evil being that would want Wyatt on their side. None of them had ever stopped to wonder if the person they were searching for was someone they already knew. Someone who was close not only to the family, but to Wyatt as well.

Phoebe shut down the browser and logged off the computer. Quickly, she began shoving her things into her purse and rushed out of her office.

"Tell Elise I need to work from home for the rest of the day." Phoebe called over her shoulder as she ran out the door.

Xx

Chris walked into the attic and was surprised to see Wyatt already there, sitting on the couch. Chris raised an eyebrow and slowly walked toward him.

"What are you-?"

"You need to stop searching, Chris." Wyatt interrupted.

Chris stopped walking and stared incredulously at Wyatt. Of course Wyatt had been telling him to quite for years, both in their future and now, but the way he said it this time was different.

"Why?" Chris asked, surprising them both by not arguing with Wyatt.

"Because you're going to get yourself killed. The whole reason I'm here is because I knew you were hurt and for the last six months I've been trying to find the demon responsible just to find out that it wasn't a demon and now I have no idea who it could be." Wyatt ranted,unconsciously revealing to Chris what he had been doing.

Chris gaped at Wyatt. That's what Wyatt had been doing in the past? When he said he had business here, Chris hadn't known what it could possibly be but he definitely hadn't been expecting this.

"That's what you've been doing?" Chris asked.

Wyatt turned to Chris and raised an eyebrow. _"What are you-?"_

"In the past, Wy," Chris said out loud. "You've been searching for the demon that came after me?"

Wyatt cursed under his breath. He hadn't been going out of his way to keep that fact from Chris but he also wasn't about to announce it either. Wyatt narrowed his eyes, opting for the defensive.

"Don't act so surprised, little brother. It's not the first time I've saved your ass."

Chris chose to ignore the mocking tone Wyatt was using. He knew Wyatt had protected him over the years, even after he became evil and took over, but it always left him feeling, not surprised, but hopeful.

"I wasn't about to let someone get away with hurting you, Chris." Wyatt continued.

The logical part of Chris was very much aware of the truth of that statement but seeing his brother like this made him feel confused. Every time Wyatt did something evil Chris was filled with despair that he would never get his brother back and then he did something like this and he was back to believing his big brother was still there. It was that side of Wyatt, the protective big brother side that he could never quite get rid of, that had convinced Chris that this was possible. It was what brought him to the past in the first place.

Chris snorted. "Only you can do that huh? If anyone's going to kill me it's going to be you?" His tone was laced in something akin to playfulness.

Wyatt smirked and nodded, not privy to Chris' inner conflicting thoughts. "Not that I ever would."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that." Chris mumbled, still surprised to learn what Wyatt had been doing all this time.

Chris sat down next to Wyatt on the couch. "You know Phoebe thinks that the person after you is someone we know."

Chris wasn't sure what made him tell Wyatt that but he couldn't seem to help himself. He just wanted to talk to his brother the way he used to…before all of this happened.

Wyatt scoffed. "That's new. Good luck with that one."

Chris blinked. "You're not going to demand I realize that you're the way you are by choice?" He asked slowly.

Wyatt shrugged. "What's the point? It's not like you listen to me."

Chris nodded and turned away from Wyatt. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed and Chris heard Wyatt sigh. He turned to him expectantly.

"You've made a lot of enemies in the underworld Chris and apparently a few on your side as well." Wyatt paused and stared intently at Chris, communicating with his eyes how much he meant his next words.

"Be careful." _"Be careful."_ He said both out loud and in Chris' head.

Chris didn't comment. What was there for him to say? Of course he would be careful, contrary to what Wyatt believed he did not in fact have a death wish, but he _would_ save his brother, even if it meant putting himself in danger. He had glimpsed the side of Wyatt that he hadn't seen in awhile and it only reminded him of why he was here.

Chris glanced at Wyatt to see him staring at him expectantly, awaiting a response from Chris. Chris sighed and nodded.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Wow, sorry for the delay – time sort of just got away from me, LOL. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter and for the continued interest in this story : ) So not a whole lot to so about this so I'll just let you get to it. Try not to hate me too much when you're done this one… Enjoy!

I do not own Charmed or any of the characters belonging to it!

* * *

Chris paced the attic floor. He motioned with his hands wildly, sending various objects crashing against the walls. His mom was due in a week and he had yet to find out who was after Wyatt – he was running out of time.

_I think the person after Wyatt is someone we all know. _

_And apparently a few on your side as well._

Chris couldn't figure out why, but both statements bothered him immensely. When Phoebe had come home, she was adamant that what she read online would help them in finding out who was after Wyatt and then the older version of his brother says Chris had enemies on the side of good just a few hours later. The two theories seemed connected somehow and Chris knew he should know why but he just couldn't place it!

Blue and white orbs appeared in the attic and Chris stopped his pacing when Leo appeared standing in the attic to his right. Chris waited for the anger he always felt in the elder's presence but it didn't come. Chris frowned.

"Hey, Chris, how are you?" Leo asked.

Chris sighed. "Incredibly frustrated." He admitted, too tired to think up a sarcastic response.

Leo frowned and walked closer to the younger boy who looked like he could use some sleep. "What's up?" He asked gently.

Chris stared at his father, trying to figure out if he should lie or just tell him the truth. One way would make Leo leave a lot sooner but the other might mean some help and a relief from some of the frustration Chris had been feeling all week. He sighed and began explaining the situation to Leo.

Leo listened silently as Chris explained his thoughts; all the while attempting to sort them out for him self. Neither Phoebe nor Wyatt's statements did anything to make Leo feel good. If Phoebe was right then one of their friends was a traitor and if what Wyatt said was true then Chris was in danger as well.

"So what do you think?" Chris asked after several minutes of silence.

"Nothing good." Leo mumbled. "Unfortunately, I think Phoebe could be right. It would explain why we haven't found anything."

Leo was quiet for another minute, going over what Wyatt had said. It was not surprising that Chris had enemies-he had been going down to the underworld all year-but what was surprising was that apparently he had enemies on the side of good. Leo's eyes widened suddenly and he stared fearfully at Chris.

"What is it?" Chris demanded.

"I think I may have made the connection."

Chris waited and when Leo said nothing he huffed and waved his hand impatiently. "Care to elaborate." He pressed.

"I think-I think they're the same person, the 'friend' who's after Wyatt and the supposedly good person who's your enemy. Whoever's after Wyatt must have realized that you were becoming a threat to them and so they sent that demon after you."

Chris groaned and dragged his hands down his face. "Of course," he mumbled, "Because this wasn't already difficult enough."

Xx

"What?" Phoebe shouted.

Chris winced and rolled his eyes at his aunt's reaction to the news. They were in the magic school library looking through some books that could possibly help them when Chris broke the news to Phoebe that the same person who was after Wyatt had gone after him and that they were 'good'.

"Thank you for that, Phoebe."

"This is serious, Chris! You're in serious danger." She scolded.

"Nobody has come after me since that night, Phoebe."

"Not yet! But if you think about it nobody has really come after Wyatt in a while either! They could just be biding their time."

"Who's biding their time?" A third voice asked. Phoebe, Chris, and Leo, who had been standing silently off to the side, all turned to see Piper coming into the library.

Piper looked back and forth between the three occupants in the room. The look on Phoebe's face immediately gave her a bad feeling and she subconsciously dropped her hand to rest on her stomach protectively.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

Phoebe ignored the warning looks both Leo and Chris were sending her and quickly rushed through the latest development. Piper's eyes got progressively wider as the story went on and by the time Phoebe was finished she looked about ready to pass out…or blow something up.

"Someone's after both of my sons now?" Piper shouted. "And not just someone…someone we know and probably trust!"

Leo pushed off the wall that he had been leaning on and went to Piper's side. He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding up most of her weight and ensuring that she didn't pass out unexpectedly. Piper didn't protest or make any move to leave Leo's embrace.

"Mom, it's going to be-"

Chris' words were cut off by another figure appearing in the library, in a swirl of black. He thrust his arm out and immediately a crossbow appeared in his hand. A darklighter! The darklighter raised his arm and pointed the bow at Chris who was too surprised by the appearance of a darklighter in magic school to move.

The darklighter smirked and released the arrow, heading directly for Chris. Piper screamed as the arrow was about to hit Chris but before it did, orbs surrounded him and Leo appeared standing directly in front of Chris…and in the path of the arrow. The arrow struck Leo just above the heart and the momentum sent Leo reeling back and into Chris. The darklighter glared and vanished.

"Leo!" Piper and Phoebe both cried.

Chris slid out from under Leo and kneeled down next to him. His eyes widened in horror at the arrow embedded in Leo's chest. Leo groaned in agony, his eyes clenching shut.

"Leo! Oh, God, why did you do that?" Chris demanded.

Chris reached forward shakily to grip the arrow but his hand was stilled by a hand grip on his wrist. Chris' head whipped up to see Wyatt crouched down next to him. Chris didn't have time to wonder when Wyatt got there, he glared.

"Wyatt! What are you-?"

"You're a Whitelighter, Chris. You can't touch it!"

Piper and Phoebe both kneeled down on Leo's other side and Piper reached for the arrow. But Wyatt's voice stopped her.

"Neither can you!" He shouted. "You're pregnant with a Whitelighter." Wyatt turned to Phoebe. "You're the only one here who doesn't have Whitelighter blood-you have to pull it out."

Phoebe nodded and gripped the arrow tightly. She yanked hard and Leo screamed as the arrow came loose.

"I'm sorry, Leo."

Leo shook his head. "It's alright, Ph-Phoebe."

"Gideon!" Chris shouted.

A minute went by but Gideon did not orb into the library. Piper raised her head and shouted his name again, but he still didn't arrive.

"The arrow hit to close to his heart." Wyatt said, his voice breaking, although nobody but Phoebe noticed. "He doesn't have a lot of time."

"I can't heal. Wyatt, I can't heal!" Chris said frantically.

Leo groaned again and reached for Chris' hand. He gripped it tightly in his own. Chris looked at his face and Leo managed to smile.

"It's alright, Chris. It's alright."

Chris shook his head. "No! No, it's not alright. You can't die, dad!"

Leo's eyes shined and he managed a bigger smile. "You called me dad." He mumbled.

Chris made a choking sound in his throat and nodded. The tears Piper had been fighting started to trail down her cheeks and even Wyatt's eyes appeared to shine. Phoebe cried silently beside them.

Leo looked at Wyatt. "I love you." And back to Chris. "I love _both_ of you."

"You can't go, Leo!" Piper shouted fiercely.

Leo turned his head to see Piper. He lifted his hand enough to press against hers that rested on her stomach. Piper entwined her hand with his while her other hand went to his wound. Leo smiled at Piper and let his eyes fall shut.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	23. Chapter 23

AN: So after receiving some twenty or so death threats and angry protests from readers, I decided it was about damn time I updated this, LOL! I know you've all been going crazy over Leo and the cliff-hanger so I won't keep you from finding out…Enjoy!

I do not own Charmed or any of the characters from the show!

* * *

"No!" Piper screamed.

Chris ducked his head and tears fell from his eyes. Wyatt rested a hand on Chris' shoulder and squeezed it tightly; he clenched his eyes shut. The only sound was that of Piper's broken cries and denials.

Chris shook his head and ignored Wyatt's hand on his shoulder. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Leo wasn't supposed to die! Why did he do that?

"Why did you do that?" Chris asked out loud. "If you had just let it hit me, you could have healed me. I can't heal you!" Chris yelled, angry now.

Wyatt flinched against Chris' angry words. Chris didn't notice. He placed his palm close to Leo's wound, Piper's hand was in the way, and tried to force the healing power. He was a Whitelighter! Leo could heal, Wyatt could heal, or he used to be able to anyway, why couldn't he?

Wyatt watched his little brother try and force a power that he had not yet been able to access. He knew this time wouldn't be any different. Chris couldn't heal. Wyatt watched for another minute before firmly gripping Chris' wrist and pulling his hand back. Chris turned to glare at him.

"_You can't heal Chris."_

"_I can still try!"_

"_You did. It didn't work. Don't do this to yourself."_

"_Don't tell me what to do!"_

Still, Chris didn't try and return his hand to Leo's chest. Piper sobbed loudly and continued to beg for Leo's life.

Chris moved to stand but stopped. Slowly a light began to glow from Piper's palm still placed on Leo's chest. The light grew brighter until it completely covered the wound. Everyone's eyes widened and they grew silent. At the same time, Piper's stomach began to glow just as bright as her palm. Before their shocked eyes, Leo's wound began to heal and slowly his eyes fluttered open.

"Leo…?" Piper asked in disbelief.

Leo blinked and gasped. Slowly he sat up and stared around at the others in the room, his own eyes just as surprised. His eyes went from Wyatt to Chris before he settled on Chris.

"I thought you couldn't heal?" He wondered.

Chris shook his head in disbelief and his eyes fell to Piper's stomach that had stopped glowing at the same time Leo had healed. "_I_ can't." He mumbled.

Leo's eyes followed Chris' to Piper's stomach and he raised an eyebrow. He looked up to Piper who just nodded, her hands dropping to cradle her stomach.

Xx

They all say together in the living room at the manor, Paige having joined them and been filled in on what happened, discussing what had happened. Piper sat very close to Leo and Chris and Wyatt stood behind them.

"You said you couldn't heal." Paige accused.

"I can't." Chris grumbled, his tone implying that he had been asked that question several times.

"Apparently you can." Piper said softly.

"But that doesn't explain why _I_ can't." Chris argued.

"Maybe baby you recognized what was happening and reacted. Maybe adult you just can't tap into it yet. Paige can't either." Phoebe supplied.

Paige nodded. "Yeah, and it makes sense anyway. When Piper was pregnant with Wyatt he used his shield when she was in danger and baby you healed when Leo was in danger."

"_You used magic from the womb. Does that help with your inferiority complex?"_

Chris shot Wyatt a glare. _"Shut up."_

"What I want to know is why Gideon didn't answer when we called or how a darklighter got into magic school in the first place." Piper practically growled.

Leo placed a hand on her knee and squeezed gently. "I'll talk to Gideon about that, don't worry." He whispered.

"You do that but I'm coming home."

"Piper…"

Piper turned to him. "The only reason I went there was to keep baby Chris and Wyatt safe but clearly it isn't as safe there as we thought-I'm coming home."

Leo sighed but nodded. After all how did you argue with that when technically she was right? Phoebe and Paige both smiled and Phoebe jumped up to give Piper a hug. Piper laughed and the three of them left to gather Piper's things from magic school leaving Chris, Wyatt, and Leo alone.

"_She's right you know. How did a darklighter get in and where was Gideon?" _Wyatt demanded.

Chris shrugged. _"I don't know but I don't like it. In all the years we went there, nothing ever got in there…not unless someone let it in."_

"I don't like this." Leo voiced.

Chris and Wyatt cut off their silent conversation and turned to their dad. They both raised an eyebrow. "What?" They asked.

"A darklighter shouldn't be able to get into magic school. It's not possible. Magic school is protected by the strongest of magic." Leo broke off and turned to Chris. "What if he was sent there by the person who's after you?" He asked, purposely leaving out the part about them being the same person after Wyatt.

Wyatt frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Leo sighed. "Chris told me what you said about him making enemies. Well when the darklighter showed up it was after Chris…"

"Dad orbed in front of me and took the arrow." Chris finished.

Leo blinked at the use of 'dad'. Sure he had heard Chris call him dad when he was hit but he had assumed that was just in the moment. He hadn't expected it to continue. Leo chose not to question it; he smiled.

Wyatt growled and a picture frame smashed against the wall. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Mom's going to be pissed."

Wyatt ignored him and without a word orbed out of the room. Leo watched him go, surprised at the reaction. He looked to Chris who shrugged.

"He's protective." He said by way of explanation. Leo chuckled.

"Where do you think he's going?"

Chris tapped his head. "I _know _where he's going. He's searching for answers as to who's after me. It's kind of ironic that he's probably searching for the same person who's after him."

"That's right…" Leo said slowly. "You should keep tabs on what he finds out."

Chris grinned. "Already on it."

The smile fell from Chris' face and his eyes turned serious. Leo frowned and stood. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and placed it on Chris' shoulder.

"You almost died. And it would have been my fault." Chris whispered.

Leo shook Chris shoulder gently but firmly, forcing Chris to look up at him. "No, Chris." He said his voice strong. "I chose to do what I did and I would do it again. I wasn't going to let him hurt you, Chris."

For a long moment Chris was silent and just stared at Leo. Finally he smiled softly. "Thanks dad." He whispered.

Leo smiled. "You're my son, Chris."

Chris laughed but it was choked. "Yeah, I guess I am."

A part of Leo realized that it might be pushing Chris too far too fast but the stronger part of him couldn't help himself. He reached out with his other hand and pulled Chris against him, his arms circling around him. After a second, Chris' arms came up to wrap around Leo as well and Leo was sure he heard him sigh.

Xx

Gideon yelled and through another glass against the bookcase, causing the contents of the cup to spill and the glass to shatter on the floor. He panted and glared angrily at the wall.

A popping sound filled the room and the darklighter who attacked Chris appeared before Gideon. Gideon stared hard at him.

"You failed," He stated.

The darklighter growled. "The elder orbed in the way."

Gideon sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "Yes, I suppose I should have expected that. No matter, the boy is running out of time anyway. Soon…it won't matter that he lives."

Gideon waved his hand and the darklighter disappeared with a final sneer at the elder. He moved around his desk and pulled back a curtain to be faced with a mirror and reflected back at him, the image of his evil counterpart.

"Soon," they both said.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	24. Chapter 24

AN: 500 REVIEWS! That is amazing! I saw that today and was like "I have to update this story now" thank you all so much for your continued interest in this story and for always taking the time to review! You keep me writing…

So here it is! I really like this one so I hope you do too! So get to it, LOL. Enjoy! : )

I do not own Charmed or any of the characters belonging to it!

* * *

Wyatt ducked behind a wall and looked around the corner at the demon that was pacing the floor. A lead had led him here to where the guy after Chris was supposedly going to meet with this demon. So far, nobody had shown up.

A very familiar jingling sound met Wyatt's ears and he frowned. Orbing? But that meant whoever was meeting with the demon had to be a Whitelighter or witch-lighter, which wasn't possible because Chris, Wyatt, and Paige were the only ones.

"What progress have you made?" A voice asked coldly.

Wyatt's brow pulled together. He _knew_ that voice. Where did he know that voice from? Wyatt took a deep breath and looked around the wall again. His eyes widened at the sight before him. _This_ was who was after Chris?

Xx

"So this is what we know. The person after Wyatt is a guy and supposedly on the side of good. That same guy is also after Chris because he fears that Chris is a threat. And we know that whoever this guy is, he's someone close to the family." Piper summed up.

Leo, Paige, Phoebe, and Chris all nodded their heads. They had been going over this all afternoon and they were still at the same point they were yesterday.

"Darrel?" Paige asked.

Leo shook his head. "He's mortal."

"There aren't many men we trust and who's close to family, Darrel is pretty much the only one, not that I think for one second that Darrel is responsible." Phoebe added.

"Then who?" Piper demanded.

"Gideon."

Everyone turned to see Wyatt standing in the attic doorway, looking furious. Chris raised an eyebrow while Piper and Leo both frowned.

"What do you mean, Gideon?" Paige asked.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Gideon is the one after Chris."

"_Wyatt, what are you-?"_

"I followed a lead to a demon who was supposed to be meeting with the one who had been in the underworld recently asking about Chris. Apparently he has been asking demons and darklighters for help. I waited for this guy to show up and it was Gideon. Gideon is the one who's been going after Chris." Wyatt explained, ignoring Chris.

Leo fell back on the couch. Gideon? An elder and his mentor? He was the one who had gone after not only one but both of his sons? The one who would be responsible for turning his oldest evil?

"It makes sense." Phoebe said slowly. "He's 'good' and we've trusted him with Wyatt and with Piper."

Piper's eyes hardened at Phoebe's words. What she said was true. They had trusted Gideon with Wyatt. How many times had they gone off and left Wyatt in his care? How long had Piper and Wyatt stayed there under his "protection"?

"Well what are we waiting for?" Piper demanded. With some difficulty she stood up. "Let's go to magic school and kick some elder ass." Phoebe and Paige nodded and stood with her.

Leo shook his head. "We can't do that Piper." At Piper's incredulous look, Leo hurried to explain. "We can't just show up their without a plan. He's an elder, Piper. Not to mention you're still pregnant and due in a couple of days." He finished

Piper wanted to argue that just because she was pregnant didn't mean she had to sit back and do nothing but she didn't. She knew Leo was right. She couldn't allow any harm to come to baby Chris. Begrudgingly she nodded and sat back down.

Leo sighed in relief and the four of them set to work thinking about what they were going to do next. Chris and Wyatt stood off to the side, both of them lost in their thoughts.

Xx

Gideon waved his hand and the crystal ball he had been using to spy on the Halliwells vanished. There was no sense in him watching them anymore…they knew. Gideon stood and moved to the curtain that hid his two way mirror.

"They know. They'll be coming after me." The two Gideons said by way of greeting.

They paused to think over their situation separately. A moment went by before they raised their heads, their eyes meeting once again.

"It's risky, very risky." They nodded.

"But it just might work," The evil Gideon said, his words being echoed by the good one.

"If I'm to do this, I must move quickly. Time is short."

The two Gideons nodded once more to each other before turning and going off to prepare for the coming confrontation. They had little time.

Xx

An elder, Chris thought. Why would an elder go after Wyatt? Why would he want to turn him evil? It didn't make sense. And how were they supposed to stop him?

An elder, Wyatt thought. Why did an elder want Chris dead? What could he possibly gain by killing Chris? Unless…No, Wyatt stopped that thought process before it could fully form. Chris was wrong. Nobody had done anything to make him the person he was. He wasn't sure what the answer was but he wasn't going to wait for his family to find out.

Wyatt glanced around at his family. They were all too far into their talking and plans to notice what he was doing. Chris was the only one who wasn't doing something, but a closer looked revealed that his brother was lost in his thoughts. Quietly, Wyatt began to back out of the room and when he was far enough away that they wouldn't hear he orbed out.

Chris shook his head. There was no point in trying to work it all out – it wouldn't get him anywhere. He moved forward to help his family when he noticed that someone was missing.

"_Wyatt?"_

While Chris could still feel his brother's presence in his mind, he didn't answer. After an attempt at discovering Wyatt's location through the link got him nothing Chris frowned. Wyatt was blocking him. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Wyatt went after Gideon."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. The room had gone completely silent. A minute went by and Piper, with the help of Chris, stood from where she had been sitting.

"Looks like were going to magic school and kicking some elder ass," she said with a grin.

Xx

Gideon stood facing the wall where a portal was slowly forming. His expression was troubled. He knew his plan was a risky one but it was also the only thing that would distract the Charmed Ones while he made his move for Wyatt. He only hoped that when this was done he would be able to fix the problems that he knew his plan would create.

"…create a path to another place." He finished chanting.

Gideon was knocked off his feet and flew across the room until he hit the opposite wall. He blinked furiously in an attempt to clear his head after the impact. He looked around until his eyes met with Wyatt Halliwell's furious ones.

"Wyatt…"

Another energy ball came flying his way but Gideon orbed out of the way before it could hit him. He reformed and looked at Wyatt who was already preparing another energy ball which he quickly released. This one was too fast for Gideon to orb but he did manage to get out of the way but it resulted in him falling to the floor.

"You tried to kill my brother," Wyatt growled.

Gideon shook his head and got back to his feet. He brushed off the dust from his robes and turned to fix Wyatt with a cool stare.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	25. Chapter 25

AN:Okay, so this chapter gave me hell, LOL. I wrote it and it was amazing and I loved it – and then I forgot to save it and had to rewrite it. I got it as close to the original as I could by memory but I still liked the first one better. Oh well, it still turned out pretty good, so… Enjoy!

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ!** Did that get your attention? : )  
- I posted a one-shot deleted scene/outtake from this story! It's based around the time when Piper and Leo had yet to conceive Chris but Piper knew about him. Back in Chapter 14 – "Wyatt had freaked out when he orbed in to find Chris half gone. He probably would have found Leo and Piper and put a spell on them to make them do_ it _if Chris hadn't solidified soon after he showed up." – That's what the one shot is about. Some people had wanted to see Wyatt's reaction and while I did write it, I didn't feel it fit with the story at that time. So, now you get to read it! It's called 'Holding On' and is posted separate from this story. So if you want some more Chris and Wyatt brotherly love, set in this verse, check it out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed!

* * *

Gideon's eyes were cool and calm as they rested confidently on Wyatt.

"An unfortunate result of him meddling where he shouldn't I'm afraid. I couldn't have him around ruining my plans now could I?"

Wyatt's eyes narrowed and he formed another energy ball in his palm. Wyatt didn't bother asking what he meant by his plans, he didn't care. Gideon had gone after his little brother.

"There's a reason I'm the ruler in the future, Gideon. I'm not like my family and I didn't get there by playing by the rules."

The energy ball in Wyatt's hands flared and doubled in size. The air around Wyatt crackled with the intensity of his magic and fury. Wyatt smirked and with a shout of rage threw the energy ball in Gideon's direction.

Gideon's eyes widened and before he could move out of the way the energy ball connected with his right shoulder. The force of the impact whipped his body around and he fell to the ground, a scream falling from his lips.

Gideon looked up at Wyatt from his position on the ground, hi eyes resembling something close to fear.

"Why do you care so much anyway? Chris is trying to ruin the future for you! You should be happy that I'm trying to stop him!"

Wyatt glared but didn't bother to respond to Gideon's desperate attempts to sway him. Clearly Gideon didn't understand what it meant to be a brother. Chris may be a pain in his ass but Wyatt would no sooner let someone hurt him than he would kill him himself.

Determined, Wyatt started toward Gideon to finish him off. The elder recognized the intent in Wyatt's eyes and before Wyatt could get there, he orbed out, clutching at his injured shoulder as he did. Wyatt's eyes flashed and he yelled angrily.

"_Wyatt!" _His brother's concerned voice shouted in his mind.

Wyatt spun around in time to see Chris and the rest of his family come running into the room.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked worriedly.

Wyatt sneered. "I'm fine."

Leo glanced around the room, his eyes falling on the portal Gideon had been chanting over, still open on the wall. He frowned and made a move toward it but a flash from the wall stopped his movements. Everyone's hands rose to shield their eyes. The flash disappeared and slowly Leo dropped his hand.

"Is everyone alright?" Paige asked.

Nods and murmurs from around the room could be heard but Leo's eyes were focused on the two figures that had just stepped out of the portal. Leo looked at himself wearing black clothes with his hair short and spiky.

"Leo are you alr-?"

Piper cut off her question when she noticed what exactly had Leo so quiet. There were two more people in the room with them…Leo and Chris. Both of them were clothed in black and Leo's hair was spiked while Chris' hair was long and kept back in a ponytail, his eyebrow was pierced.

"Leo, what is this?" Piper asked nervously.

"Nothing good," Leo muttered.

Phoebe took a step toward the other Chris and Leo which seemed to bring everybody out of their frozen state. The dark Leo's hand shot out and he pushed Phoebe back into Paige, sending them both to the floor.

The dark Chris held out his hand, a crossbow appearing. He raised it and fired, the arrow flying toward Leo. Piper gasped and her hands flew up to stop the arrow in mid air.

"Are you out of your mind?" She yelled.

The dark Leo glanced at the dark Chris and whispered something that nobody heard. A second later they both disappeared in a swirl of black orbs. Piper stared wide eyed at where they had stood. Phoebe and Paige groaned and stood up with the help of Chris and surprisingly Wyatt.

"What the hell was that?" Piper demanded. She turned to the Chris and Leo who were still here. "Who were they and why did they have black orbs?"

Chris shrugged looking just as confused as Piper but Leo sighed.

"They're from a parallel world, a world that's the exact opposite of ours - Light and dark, good and evil. This portal must have opened to their world and brought them here."

"Evil? An evil world?" Paige asked.

Leo nodded. "The worlds exist together in balance. The Leo and Chris of that world being here throws off the balance. We need to get them back and fast."

"_Well that's new."_

Chris turned to Wyatt and raised an eyebrow. _"Why do you sound amused by this?"_

Wyatt chuckled inside Chris' head. _"How are you not amused by this? You're evil twin is here."_

Chris glared at Wyatt who only laughed harder. Despite his laughter, Chris could see a burning fury in his brother's eyes. Gideon was still alive. Chris would have to watch Wyatt closely.

Piper shook her head. This was not happening. An evil Chris and Leo were loose in the city with no way of finding them. Who knew what they would do? That topped with the realization that someone she trusted with her family was the same person they had been trying to find was too much for one day.

Suddenly, Piper felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She gasped and hunched over, holding her stomach.

"Piper what's wrong?" Phoebe asked and put an arm around Piper. Leo and Paige both ran over to her other side.

"I do-I don't know."

Another stab of pain hit her and she cried out. She looked up with wide eyes to meet Leo's equally fearful ones.

"Something's wrong." She groaned out.

Chris and Wyatt stood frozen and watched Piper cry out in pain.

"She needs a hospital." Leo wrapped one arm around her and with the other swept underneath her legs, holding her bridal style. "You guys have to figure this out and get that portal closed. Meet us when you can."

Paige and Phoebe nodded frantically. Leo glanced at his two sons who nodded and he orbed out, presumably to the hospital.

Phoebe and Paige glanced at Chris and Wyatt, all four of them with the same look of concern and fear. Phoebe tried to smile.

"I'm sure she'll be okay."

"What about Chris?" Paige questioned.

Phoebe looked pointedly at the adult Chris. "If something happens to baby Chris, I think we'll be the first to know."

Chris nodded. They couldn't worry, not yet anyway. They had to focus here and then they would go and see how Piper was doing. Resolved, Chris started to talk but was stopped by the portal lighting up for the second time. Immediately, everyone moved to cover their eyes and waited for the light to fade.

"Now what?" Phoebe asked cautiously.

The light disappeared and a third figure stepped out of the wall before it blinked out. The portal closed up and disappeared from the wall. Everyone turned to see who else's evil double would be joining them but who they saw left them all gaping, Wyatt most of all. The new comer stared around at all of them, a serious look on his face.

Chris stood frozen and he was suddenly reminded of Wyatt's earlier mental words. The silence was broken when Chris started to laugh uncontrollably. That seemed to bring everyone back to the moment and Phoebe and Paige nearly joined in with his laughter. Wyatt ignored them and turned fierce eyes on Chris.

"_Are you still amused?"_ Chris taunted.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter! As many of you guessed in your review, good Wyatt makes an appearance! I hope it doesn't get to confusing. Not: Some dialogue was borrowed from the show!

I do not own Charmed!

* * *

"Wyatt?" Paige asked slowly and cautiously.

The boy, Wyatt, turned to her and smiled softly. He nodded. There was no doubt that he was Wyatt. For the most part he was an exact copy of the one who had been there for the last seven months, with just a few differences. Unlike their Wyatt, this one was dressed in blue jeans with a white long sleeve shirt. His hair, while still dirty blonde, was much shorter, and didn't hang in his eyes. But the biggest difference was his eyes. Where their Wyatt's eyes were cold and calculating, his were warm, although they did seem to hold certain sadness in them.

The good Wyatt looked around the room curiously and frowned. He turned back to the others who were still staring at him in shock.

"Where are my Leo and Chris?"

That seemed to bring them all back to reality and they turned to give each other a look.

"They orbed out." Paige finally said.

Wyatt sighed. "I was afraid of that. They could be anywhere in the city now."

Chris shook his head. In all of his years as a witchlighter and being a member of the Halliwell family as the son of a Charmed One he had never experienced something as weird as what was happening right now. His eyes moved critically between his brother and the Wyatt that stepped through the portal.

"You're Wyatt?" Chris asked slowly. Both Wyatt's turned to him, one glaring and one grinning. _Yeah, this was weird_.

"And you're Chris - the good, alternate world version of him anyway." Wyatt said.

Chris ran a hand through his hair. "I'm having a hard time believing that there's actually a world where I'm evil and he's," At this he nodded to the evil Wyatt, "good."

"_Shut up."_

"_Believe it."_

Chris jumped at the two voices that echoed in his head, identical but for the lightness of one and the annoyance in the other.

"I can hear you?" Chris asked, surprised.

"Of course you can here me Chris. You've always been able to hear me." Evil Wyatt said, rolling his eyes.

"Not you, him."

Evil Wyatt turned to glare at his "good" copy who shrugged.

"I guess you can, which means that you must be able to hear my Chris." The good Wyatt said excitedly to the evil one. "You can find his location."

"Why can't you do it?" Wyatt demanded.

The good Wyatt gave him a look. "He's blocking me. He knew I would come after him and my dad and he through up his mental wall."

Chris nodded along with what the good Wyatt said. He may not be evil but he also knew it's what he would have done to keep out his brother. Good or evil.

Chris looked to his brother who hadn't moved from his position. Arms crossed, glaring at the good version of himself. Chris rolled his eyes.

"_Will you stop being so stubborn and just do it?"_

Wyatt glared at Chris' words in his head. For a minute Chris wasn't sure he was going to listen but a moment later he shut his eyes and tried to sense him. Chris, good Wyatt, and the remaining Charmed Ones waited in silence for Wyatt to tell them where they could find the evil members of their family.

"They're on the bridge." Wyatt said, opening his eyes.

Xx

Gideon pressed a cloth against his bleeding wound and quickly made his way to the hidden two way mirror. Dropping the cloth, he threw back the curtain and raised his hands, palms facing the mirror and his evil self.

Immediately, Gideon felt the wound closing and the blood flow stopping. The relief was immediate and he stretched his arm out, testing that everything was right.

"Thank you." His voice echoed.

"Are things going to plan?" Evil Gideon asked.

Gideon frowned. "No echo." He mused. "Things are already beginning to shift. Perhaps not exactly as I planned but soon, very soon."

Xx

Evil Chris sat with his feet dangling over the side of the bridge and stared down at the cars driving below. He smirked and motioned with his hand, causing a car to swerve and hit the side of another car. Evil Leo stood by and watched him, chuckling in appreciation as the sound of a scream reached their ears.

"It's strange. It all seems the same and yet different at the same time. It's so clean and…nice."

Chris nodded at Leo's words. "I need to get out of here." He mumbled.

"Chances are we'll need the power of three to get home."

Chris looked over his shoulder at Leo. "I'm sure they'll be up for helping us." He said sarcastically.

Leo's response was cut off by blue and white orbs forming next to him. Chris stood quickly and moved to stand next to Leo. Leo held out his hand and a cross bow appeared. He aimed it where the orbs were forming.

Wyatt appeared standing next to his brother and dad and shook his head at the cross bow he was immediately met with.

"It's nice to see you too dad."

Chris sneered and Leo dropped his arm immediately, the bow vanishing from his hand.

"You should be more careful Wyatt. You're lucky I didn't shoot right away – you'd be dead."

Wyatt shook his head sadly. Evil as his father was he would never kill his own son. Wyatt turned to Chris whose eyes narrowed with confusion.

"_What's wrong little brother? Are you having trouble keeping me out of your head?" _

Chris stopped blocking Wyatt and focused on the link to explain how his brother was able to find him when he had been cloaking himself from him. He frowned when he sensed another presence in his mind, one that was so similar to Wyatt's but not quite Wyatt.

"_What is that?" _He demanded.

"_That, brother, is me. Or the me of this world anyway. He focused on your presence in his head and found your location." _Wyatt explained.

"We need to go home." He said out loud. Wyatt didn't give Chris or Leo a chance to protest or orb away. He whispered a spell under his breath and watched as their eyes fell shut and they fell over, asleep.

"_I'm ready."_

Black orbs appeared next to Wyatt and formed into his evil double. The evil Wyatt glanced at Chris and Leo and smirked before going to Leo's side and orbing out with him without a word. Wyatt sighed and orbed out with Chris.

Xx

"So where did you put them?" Phoebe asked.

"I locked them in a storage room next door and put up anti orbing spells. It won't hold them long so we have to figure something out fast."

"Leo called while you guys were gone." Paige said.

Both Wyatts and Chris turned to Paige. "What's going on? Is mom okay?" Three voices asked. Paige raised an eyebrow at good Wyatt.

"The Piper from my world is in labour too. Whatever's happening to yours is happening to mine although I suspect she's alone in my world." He said quickly.

"Why wouldn't our other selves be with her? Even evil, they're still sisters." Phoebe said.

Wyatt nodded. "Yes but they will be trying to figure out how to get me, Chris and Leo home. They can't be with Piper. Besides, Piper's sons and love of her life are in a parallel world. Do you really think she would let them be with her right now?"

Phoebe and Paige shook their heads at that and let it go. After all, they knew Piper.

"So what exactly are we going to do to get you guys home?" Chris asked.

Good Wyatt shook his head. "We need the power of three."

Everyone's face seemed to fall simultaneously. Piper was in labour, a difficult labour from what they understood, she couldn't come here and say a spell and without Piper, they only had two of the power of three.

Wyatt frowned and thought about what his 'good' self said. If the Gideon in this world was working against them, than the Gideon in the mirror world must be as well. It was likely that the two Gideon's had worked together which of course meant that they had to be in contact. If Gideon could contact the evil Gideon why couldn't they contact the evil Charmed Ones? Wyatt grinned.

"Will the power of four work?"

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	27. Chapter 27

AN: So…I am aware of just how much I suck. I'm so sorry this took so long to get up (I hope you're still reading). I just started my first year of university, I got a new job, and I have three best friends who demand a lot of my time LOL. I wish I could say the next update won't take as long but sadly I don't know that for sure, it's going to depend on my course load. So, enough of my excuses… enjoy! : )

Side note: In case there is anyone who is reading this and hasn't read 'Holding On'… go read it! It's an out-take from this story where Wyatt's reaction to Chris nearly fading from existence as mentioned around chapter 14 of this story.

I do not own Charmed!

* * *

The two Wyatts orbed into Gideon's office. They glanced at each other before turning away and looking around the room. Wyatt pulled open a cabinet while his other self looked through the desk.

"So you're the evil Wyatt." good Wyatt stated more than asked.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. He was getting _really_ sick of this conversation. "No I am not evil. I'm powerful."

The other Wyatt actually laughed. Wyatt turned around and glared at him. He forced himself not to throw an energy ball at him. Leo said that the mirror world existed to balance this one. He suspected that killing the "good" Wyatt would have serious consequences in this reality.

"You don't think you're evil?" Good Wyatt asked incredulously.

Wyatt clenched his teeth and went back to searching the room. He shook his head in answer to the other Wyatt's question.

"Why exactly do you think we look so different then? If you hadn't noticed you more closely resemble the Leo and Chris from my world, the evil Leo and Chris."

Wyatt turned again and smirked. "I have better fashion sense than you."

The good Wyatt rolled his eyes and stood to search somewhere else. "So what are you doing in this time?"

Wyatt groaned. They couldn't just search and silence. "What do you mean?" He begrudgingly asked.

"Well in my world I followed Chris to the past to protect him. He got hurt and I went back to save him and stayed to keep him safe. So what's your reasoning?"

"The same as yours," Wyatt said and went over to a suspicious looking curtain.

Good Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't make sense."

Wyatt gripped the curtain but didn't open it. He turned to his head and raised a questioning eyebrow at his copy. "And why's that?"

"Well you're evil," Wyatt glared at the word. "Or whatever it is you are. The point is you and I are the opposite – hence the mirror world – so it stands to reason that we wouldn't have the same reasons for going after Chris. So why did you care that he was hurt? Why risk your "power" to save him?"

Wyatt stared silently at the other Wyatt. Why did his "good" self have to be so damn annoying and inquisitive? The good Wyatt waited expectantly. Wyatt sighed.

"He's my brother."

The other Wyatt didn't answer. He seemed to accept and even understand Wyatt's answer without any further explanation. Good or evil, it seemed the brothers had the same relationship in any world.

Wyatt turned away from his clone and back to the curtain still gripped tightly in his hand. He pulled the curtain back to reveal a giant, grand mirror.

Now normally there was nothing suspicious or note worthy about a mirror, but the fact that Wyatt didn't have a reflection? Now that was suspicious.

Xx

The two Wyatt's gently placed the mirror down and propped it against the wall. Chris raised an eyebrow and stepped forward to look at the mirror.

"This is how he's communicating with the evil Gideon?" He asked slowly.

Good Wyatt shrugged but it was his Wyatt that answered him, "We don't know but it was the only thing in that room that seemed suspicious."

"It's a mirror, Wy."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Yes Chris, I was actually aware of that. Go look at yourself in it."

Chris gave Wyatt a look of exasperation and stepped in front of the mirror. No reflection. Chris brow pulled together. Well that was different.

Phoebe watched Chris and Wyatt while the other Wyatt stood off to the side and examined the mirror. Phoebe frowned and stepped forward to see what the big fuss was about.

"What exactly are we supposed to do with-?"

Phoebe broke off when she stepped next to Chris and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened at the same time the black clad, hair styled to stick up Phoebe's did.

"Oh God," They echoed each other.

Paige frowned at the echo and stepped next to Phoebe. She looked into the mirror to see what had her sister so captivated. Her eyes met with a Paige clothed in all black with long dark hair with red tips.

"Wow..." Paige drawled.

Good Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "Why don't we have a reflection?"

The other Wyatt rolled his eyes. Apparently being good made him stupid. "They're looking at their other selves. Our alternate selves are all in the same universe so there's nothing to see." He explained in a condescending tone.

"This is so weird." Evil Paige mumbled. The other Paige nodded her agreement.

"We need your help." Phoebe said quickly. Her evil double raised and eyebrow. "We want to send your Leo, Wyatt, and Chris back to you."

Evil Phoebe nodded. "That's good because Piper is in labour and she's not too happy that Leo isn't here."

"Does anyone have a spell?" Paige wondered out loud.

Xx

Paige stepped back and nodded in satisfaction at the triquetra on the wall. She walked back over to the mirror and the Phoebe's and Paige who were working on a spell.

Evil Chris and Leo stood off to the side glaring around the room. Good Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

"They're sending us home, relax." He whispered.

"They can't be trusted." Evil Chris hissed back.

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his brother. Was the Chris in this world as paranoid as his Chris? Wyatt nudged Chris and pointed to the mirror and the evil Paige and Phoebe.

"Trust them."

Evil Chris still didn't look convinced. "They can be tricked."

Wyatt fought the urge to knock his brother out until they were safely back in their own world. Instead, he looked at his brother. Chris' eyes locked with his and he raised an eyebrow.

"_Then trust me."_

Thankfully, Chris didn't have a sarcastic or witty retort to that one.

"Spell's done." Phoebe announced.

A sigh of relief could be heard from all around. Phoebe grinned and linked hands with Paige. She held the paper between them and glanced at the mirror to see the evil sisters doing the same thing.

"In this place and in this hour,

we call upon the ancient power,

open the door through time and space,

create a path to another place."

The triquetra glowed and opened. Evil Chris and Leo walked through immediately. The good Wyatt turned and smiled at everyone.

"Thank you." He said. He turned to Chris and winked. "Good luck." He turned to his evil counterpart. "Watch out for him."

Evil Wyatt raised an eyebrow and nodded toward the glowing portal where evil Chris had just disappeared. "You too,"

Wyatt nodded and turning around, followed after his dad and brother through the portal and back to his own world. Chris and Wyatt moved to the mirror and saw their other selves reflected back at them. All four of them sighed in relief before turning away.

Phoebe's face turned serious, "We should go to the hospital and see Piper."

Xx

The four Halliwells stepped into the hospital and stared around with similar looks of confusion and in Wyatt's case, disgust. _What the hell?_ The hospital was filled with a variety of injured people, nothing weird about that, except for the fact that nearly everyone was missing a body part and…smiling about it?

Leo came around the corner suddenly, his arms loaded down with stuffed animals and a huge grin on his face. Phoebe ran up to him.

"Leo how's Piper?" she asked.

"Phoebe! It's about time you guys showed up," He said with a smile. "Piper's going into surgery." He stated, the smile never leaving his face.

Paige came to a stop next to Phoebe. "What?" she demanded.

Leo nodded. "Oh yeah, there's something wrong with the baby."

Paige frowned. "Then why are you smiling?"

Leo's brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't I smile? Everyone smiles."

Leo shook his head at them and continued walking toward what they assumed to be Piper's room. Phoebe and Paige shot Chris and Wyatt a panicked look and followed him.

Wyatt and Chris slowly turned to look around the hospital room. Everyone was smiling.

"You were speeding?" They heard a nurse ask. They watch a young man nod and the nurse frown.

"Well that's not good."

The nurse pulled out a scalpel and sliced through the man's arm. Chris and Wyatt both jumped and their eyes widened. They looked frantically at each other. Nobody in the room batted an eye.

"_Chris?"_

"_Yeah?"_

Wyatt paused. _"I think we might have thrown off the balance of the worlds."_

Chris looked around the room again, noticing all the smiling and bleeding people.

"_I think you might be right about that, Wy."_

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	28. Chapter 28

AN: SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY! I have no idea how long it's been but I know it's been a long time. No excuses, none! I'm just sorry…

So, I hate the majority of this chapter. The only part that I actually think is some what well written is the last part. Part of the reason for this is that I got stuck with how to do this part. I'm not sure I did it well, but whatever. I did what I could, LOL.

So, enjoy! : )

SIDE NOTE: I RECENTLY STARTED MAKING VIDEOS. I'M HAVING A LOT OF FUN WITH IT AND I GUESS IT IS PARTLY TO BLAME FOR YM LACK OF UPDATING, SORRY ABOUT THAT, BUT IF ANY OF YOU HAVE A YOU TUBE ACCOUNT AND ARE INTERESTED - PLEASE CHECK OUT MY VIDEOS (NO CHARMED ONES YET, BUT I'M WORKING ON IT) USERNAME-BROODYANDCHEERY323 http:/w w w.y o u t u b e /user/BroodyandCheery323?feature=mhum (TAKE OUT THE SPACES)

I do not own Charmed or any of the characters associated with it!

* * *

Wyatt pushed the door shut and turned so his back was leaning against it. He raised an eyebrow at Chris pacing in front of him. They were two fully grown men in a tiny storage room in a hospital and still his brother managed to pace.

"This is bad, Wyatt, really bad."

Wyatt nodded along with Chris' ramblings. Now wasn't the time to be sarcastic. They had a serious problem. Somehow, with theirs and Leo's counterparts being in this world, the balance had been thrown off.

"What do you think caused it?" Wyatt wondered out loud.

Chris shrugged and continued to pace. "Over exposure to our world, too much time spent out of their world, the two worlds working together through you and Paige and Phoebe…take your pick."

"So how do we fix it?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if that's the problem. Dad's the one who knows about this stuff. We need to ask him."

Wyatt arched an eyebrow. "Leo's a little unavailable right now."

Chris groaned in frustration and sat on an overturned bucket. He dropped his head into his hands. Wyatt watched him without saying a word. They sat silently, both of them thinking.

"We need Leo," Wyatt said after a few minutes of silence.

"But we don't have him."

Wyatt shrugged. "So let's get him."

Chris raised his head and looked at Wyatt. "Any idea how to do that?"

"Well there has to be some way to snap him out of it." Wyatt said, shrugging.

Chris motioned for Wyatt to go on. Wyatt huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can't think of everything. You're supposed to be smart, you think of something." He snapped.

Chris blinked at Wyatt before glaring. "Are you kidding me? I've done nothing but think of solutions since I got here!" He said defensively.

"Yeah, cause that's been going so well." Wyatt mumbled under his breath.

Chris either didn't hear him or was choosing to ignore him. Wyatt suspected it was the latter. Chris started pacing in the small space again and Wyatt only just managed to resist throwing a fire ball at his brother, low powered of course. He didn't, however, manage to resist rolling his eyes.

A few minutes passed and Wyatt was seriously reconsidering his decision not to throw a fire ball at Chris, when his pacing stopped. He turned to Wyatt with a small grin on his face.

"Maybe if we snap dad out of this, he can help us figure out how to fix the rest of the city."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "So how do we snap him-?"

Wyatt's question was cut off by the supply closet door being flung open. Wyatt and Chris turned simultaneously to see a smiling nurse standing in the entrance, mouth hanging open slightly in surprise.

"What do we have here?" She asked sweetly, but with a hint of warning. "You aren't allowed to be in here boys." She continued.

Wyatt cringed at the high pitched voice. They really didn't have time for this. Without turning around, he gripped Chris' wrist with one hand and with the other, used it to shove past the now frowning nurse.

"We were just leaving." He said.

Their steps were halted by the nurse reaching out to grasp Chris' other arm. Wyatt turned with a glare, only to be met by Chris' warning eyes.

"_Don't Wyatt." _

Wyatt ignored him and turned to the nurse. "Let go of my brother." He demanded in a harsh voice.

The nurse's eyes widened a fraction and she glanced around the room. "Officer, I think we might have a problem over here." She called to a man standing nearby.

Chris' head jerked around to face the officer who was now advancing toward them. He sighed in aggravation.

"_You just couldn't be quiet, could you?"_ Chris accused.

Wyatt shrugged. _"What's the worst they can do?"_

"_Take a look around Wy. This isn't an ordinary run in with a cop."_

"_Maybe it's escaped your notice, but they're all just people. We have powers."_

Chris shot him a meaningful look. _"We can't expose magic just because you have a bad attitude and a nasty temper."_

"What's the problem?" The officer's voice cut into their conversation. Wyatt and Chris turned to him but the nurse spoke first, stepping away from the brothers.

"These two young men we're in the supply closet and that one over there," she nodded to Wyatt, "is being very rude and trying to leave."

The officer nodded and turned to Wyatt who had at this point removed his hold on Chris' wrist. Wyatt raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. The officer didn't look the least bit impressed.

"Well son-"

"Don't call me that."

"_Wyatt, please…"_

The officer looked startled but continued. "You can't be in the supply closet of the hospital-"

"I can do whatever I want."

"_Stop it, Wy."_

The officer's hand went to his side where it twitched but otherwise did nothing. Until this point he'd been wearing a smile similar to that of the nurse's, but the smile was gone. Chris was left with a very bad feeling. Somehow he knew that not smiling in this world was seriously bad.

"My brother and I are leaving." Wyatt said and turned to do just that but the officer's hand shot out to grip his arm. Wyatt's eyes flashed.

"Take your hands off me."

"Now listen hear-"

Wyatt didn't bother to say it again. Chris barely had time to blink let alone stop him before the officer was flying back from the force of Wyatt's telekinetic push. Chris' eyes widened and he stared nervously from the officer to Wyatt.

"What's going on out here?"

Chris turned at the sound of Leo's voice and was met with Leo, smiling brightly, and Phoebe and Paige who had just come out of Piper's room. Leo glanced around and his brow furrowed at the sight that met him.

"Dad, you need to snap-"

Chris words were drowned out by the overpowering sound of a gun being discharged. Chris' ears rang and he saw Phoebe reach up to cover her own as Paige's eyes widened in horror.

A burning pain like nothing Chris had ever felt before grew in his chest and slowly spread throughout his entire body. His eyes widened and he stumbled against the pain. His hand reached up to grip at the source of the pain but he was met with only fabric from his shirt. No wound, no blood, but then…

Chris' body turned with a purpose his mind was not yet fully aware of, his eyes desperately seeking Wyatt. Without registering it, he watched as Wyatt's legs crumpled beneath him and his body fell. Chris moved to catch his brother's body and he fell to his knees, Wyatt leaning against him.

The pain in Chris' chest grew at the sight of Wyatt's bleeding torso but he wasn't aware of it as he pressed his hand to the wound in an attempt to stop the blood flow.

"Wyatt!" _"Wyatt!"_

The ringing in Chris' ears faded and he heard his brother's name screamed out in utter fear. At the same time, his mind became aware enough to recognize the voice, both in his head and out loud, as his own…

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	29. Chapter 29

AN: I know; I'm a terrible person and you all probably hate me. Sorry this took so long, same reasons as before – school, exams, work... Anyway, here it is. I'm not 100% sure about this one but I figured you guys needed an update so here we go.

"_Italics" – _Wyatt and Chris mental link

Note: I don't know a thing about gunshot wounds so some of this chapter may be completely inaccurate but I don't really think it's the most important part.

Also, for those of you who watched Charmed, you know that the events of the most recent chapters of this story have been taking place in the season finale of season six. That being said, this story is almost over. I think it will be wrapped up in under 35 chapters, so be prepared to see it ending soon.

PROMOTION: That's right; I'm promoting myself, LOL. As I mentioned in the last chapter, I started making videos and posting them on YouTube. I would love it if you guys would check my videos out and let me know what you think. USERNAME = BroodyandCheery323 I've vidded: Supernatural, One Tree Hill, The Vampire Diaries, Desperate Housewives, Merlin, and Queer as Folk and I have a lot of other fandoms I expect to be vidding soon. So, check them out and leave me a comment please! : )

That's it – Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN CHARMED

* * *

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

Chris pressed his hand harder against Wyatt's chest but the blood continued to seep through his fingers. His vision blurred, but whether from the pain in his own chest or from the tears trailing down his cheek; he didn't know.

Chris carefully placed his one hand on the wound and moved the other to gently shake Wyatt's arm. Wyatt's head fell to the side and he blinked his eyes open at Chris. Chris tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Hey, look at me. You're okay; you're going to be okay." Chris told him firmly.

"I was shot." Wyatt spoke as though he couldn't believe it. His voice was faint.

Chris nodded; he couldn't do anything else. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his aunts kneeling down on either side of Wyatt. Paige moved her hands frantically over Wyatt's chest while Phoebe gripped his and Chris' shoulders.

"There's a lot of blood." Paige mumbled.

Phoebe's head shot up and her eyes locked with Paige's. A silent message was sent from one sister to the other – he wasn't going to make it. Phoebe shook her head in denial. Her eyes filled with tears as she glanced at Chris murmuring words to his older brother. She turned to Leo.

Leo stood in the same spot as before. While still smiling, there was something there. Something in his expression that told Phoebe she could get through to him. They had to get through to him.

"Leo," she called and waited for him to turn his head to her. "Leo, Wyatt's dying," she ignored the way Chris' entire body tensed up at the word. "You have to heal, you have to save him."

Leo's eyes appeared to glaze over and the smile dropped a fraction. "He broke the rules."

"That doesn't matter! He's your son. Leo, he's your son, and he's dying!" Phoebe's voice broke slightly but she fought to keep the tears back.

She stood and moved to grab Leo's hand. Phoebe pulled him with her and kneeled down next to Wyatt again, forcing Leo down with her. She pressed his hand to Wyatt's chest before pulling it back.

"Do you see that?" She demanded, shaking Leo's hand. "That's his blood. That's your son's blood. Are you just going to sit there and left some spell stop you from saving him!"

Leo looked from the blood on his hand to Wyatt's gaping chest. All at once, everything seemed to be clear to him. His eyes brightened in understanding at the same time his face crumpled.

Wyatt was dying.

Xx

"_Do you remember when we were little and I got into some trouble with a demon?" Chris asked._

He heard Wyatt's mental chuckle and could practically feel the sarcasm coming from his brother's words.

"_Which time? You were always getting into trouble."_

Chris choked back the tears. Even Wyatt's mental voice was faint. He wasn't going to last much longer. Distantly, Chris was aware of Phoebe trying to talk sense into Leo but he couldn't pull himself away from Wyatt to see how it was going. Wyatt needed him right now.

"_I had gone into the Underworld." _Chris continued, ignoring Wyatt's veiled insult._ "Dad was at magic school, mom was at the restaurant, and you were out somewhere; I can't remember where. I was bored and I wanted to kill some demons."_

"_I remember that. You got ambushed. I was on a date when I felt your distress... I ran to the bathroom and orbed out; she never talked to me again after that."_

Chris laughed and nodded. _"Yeah, sorry about that; but the point is you saved my ass. You didn't think, you just acted-"_

"_That's my job."_

"_I know. You told me that when we got home that night. You also said that you were always going to be there. That no matter what happened you would bail me out, -"_

"_That I would always come for you, little brother." _Wyatt finished softly.

"_Do you remember what I said?"_

"_You said; okay, but only if I get to do the same for you, big brother. After all, that's my job too."_

Chris felt the tears he was desperately fighting to keep back begin to fall.

"_You don't get to die on me, Wy. Being my big brother is forever. Your job is nowhere near done and neither is mine." _Chris dropped his head to lean against Wyatt's. _"You don't get to die. You don't get toleave me."_

Xx

Leo watched Chris lean his head against Wyatt's forehead as tears fell from his eyes. He'd spent enough time with the two of them by now to recognize the silent conversation that they were having. He also knew enough to recognize that Wyatt was running out of time.

"Come on Leo, snap out of it!" Paige snapped.

Leo jumped and his eyes cleared completely.

"Wyatt..."

Leo reached toward Wyatt's chest and hurriedly pushed Chris' hand away from the bleeding wound. Chris' eyes widened and he attempted to movie it back but Paige's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Its okay, Chris, he's going to save him."

The words didn't appear to be registering in Chris' mind. Leo shot Phoebe a look. She moved to force Chris' hand away but before she got a chance to do anything, Chris had moved his hand. Leo glanced up long enough to see Chris nodding at Wyatt, a small smile on his face.

Leo breathed out a sigh of relief and moved his hands over Wyatt's bullet wound. Immediately, his hands began to glow and Wyatt's wound closed. Chris stared intently at Wyatt's now healing wound before looking up at Leo.

"You snapped out of it."

Leo glanced up at Chris and smiled. "He's going to be okay, Chris." Chris nodded.

Another minute of Leo's healing glow and Wyatt's wound was completely sealed. His eyes blinked open and groaning, he slowly sat up. Chris moved to support his still weak brother.

"Take it easy, Wy."

Wyatt cocked an eyebrow and looked around him at his smiling family. He shook his head. "You all act as if this kind of thing isn't a regular occurrence in this family."

Paige and Phoebe laughed. Leo frowned at Wyatt's flippant tone but his eyes smiled down at his eldest son. Chris rolled his eyes and had to remind himself why cuffing his brother on the back of the head would be a bad idea.

Xx

"So the balance of the world has been thrown off then?" Leo asked.

Leo, Chris, and Wyatt had orbed home after Leo had heeled Wyatt, while Paige and Phoebe stayed behind with Piper. Chris had just got finished filling Leo in on the events that had taken place since he and Piper went to the hospital.

Wyatt, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, nodded. Leo glanced at him and sighed, his head falling into his hands.

"This isn't good. We don't have time for this; I should be at the hospital with Piper." He mumbled.

Wyatt nodded to Chris. "You're more in the loop than any of them. As long as he stays solid, Piper and baby Chris are fine." Wyatt explained.

Leo looked over at him before glancing at Chris. He nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Now we just need to think of a way to fix this." Leo trailed off and the room lapsed into silence.

Chris didn't say anything. He knew nothing about parallel worlds; Leo would have to come up with a solution for this one. All of Chris' attention was locked on Wyatt, who was refusing to relax.

"_You should really sit down."_

Wyatt's head tilted to Chris and he grinned. _"I'm fine Chris. Stop worrying so much."_

"_You were shot Wyatt! If it had been me, you'd have me strapped down to a bed for the next week. Why is it so different for you?" _Chris snapped; annoyed with Wyatt's lack of concern for his own well being.

Wyatt's grin only grew. _"Because I'm the oldest."_

Chris groaned in frustration and closed the mental link between him and his brother. Wyatt shook his head and turned back to Leo.

"So what do we do about this? We have to fix it and then go after Gideon before he does something else."

Leo nodded. "We have to restore the balance."

"What does that mean?" Chris asked.

"The balance was thrown off because good and evil performed too much good together. With the good Wyatt and the," Leo stopped and glanced at Wyatt who rolled his eyes; he didn't bother to comment. "And our Wyatt," Leo amended, "working together, the balance was thrown off and the only way to restore it is for an evil act to take place in our world. It should reset it."

"An evil act?" Chris repeated.

Leo nodded. "That's the only thing I can figure."

"So who commits this evil act?" Wyatt asked.

"Well it has to be someone who isn't evil right? Otherwise it won't work." Chris said.

Again, Leo nodded. Sighing, he stood and addressed both Chris and Wyatt. "I need to find Gideon."

"How are you going to do that?" Wyatt asked.

"I have some ideas. But I'm going to go talk to the other Leo. See what he thinks. I need the two of you to do something. Go fill your aunts in at the hospital and pick Wyatt up and bring him back here. Keep an eye on him."

Wyatt and Chris nodded. Leo placed a hand on each of their shoulders and squeezed briefly. He stepped back and smiled.

"We're going to fix this. Be careful." He orbed out.

Wyatt and Chris gave each other a look and disappeared in a swirl of blue and black orbs.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Here's the next one; not as long a wait as the last few chapters, right? Not a whole lot to say about it other than it's more a filler chapter than anything else. The next chapter is really going to get into the action; I'm sure most of you can guess what that is…

_"Italics" - _Chris;Wyatt mental link

On a side note, you may have noticed I changed my pen name. Every other account I have is under the name BroodyCheery so I figured it was about time I changed this one as well. Just figured I'd mention it, LOL. So, here we go…

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN CHARMED!

* * *

Chris peeked around the corner of the wall; his eyes darted from one end of the hall to the other. Wyatt stood slightly behind him, rolling his eyes at his younger brother.

"Will you relax?" He snapped.

Chris glared at him but didn't respond. Wyatt shook his head and moved to walk around his brother. Quicker than Wyatt thought possible, Chris' hand shot out and pushed him back against the wall. Wyatt's eyes narrowed and he threw Chris' hand off him.

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" _He shouted in Chris' head.

Chris turned to Wyatt with a glare on his face. _"Maybe you've forgotten already Wyatt but I haven't. You were shot in this hospital only a couple of hours ago. In case that wasn't enough of a hint – you're not invincible Wy!"_

Chris turned away from Wyatt and went back to searching the hallway for any doctors or nurses who might be passing by. Wyatt was silent behind him. He didn't comment, verbally or mentally on Chris' anger, and made no other move to get around Chris.

Another minute went by and Chris seemed to accept that nobody was in the hall, or would be coming in the hall anytime soon. He turned to Wyatt with a much calmer look on his face.

"Okay. Let's go fill in mom and the aunts and get back to the house before someone recognizes you as the guy who got shot this morning."

Wyatt nodded and followed Chris down the hall.

Xx

"Wyatt, Chris! Where have you two been?"

Wyatt cringed at the huge smile on Piper's face. With getting shot and having Chris worrying about him, he had forgotten that she was still under the effects brought on by the balance of the world being thrown off.

"Mom, how are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm super hunnie. I'm having a baby, you actually." Piper's voice was cheerful and a huge grin covered her face.

Chris glanced at Wyatt who shrugged before turning to the aunts. Phoebe nodded her head while Paige rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, she's still affected. Before you guys showed up she laughed at a guy with no hand."

Piper turned to Wyatt and lowered her voice. "He really should have known better than to be on his cell phone in the hospital."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Right..."

Piper's grin widened and she lifted her hand to Wyatt's face. Wyatt groaned and reluctantly crouched down next to her. She tapped his cheek.

"You're far too skinny sweetie. Do you want some jell-o? It's really yummy."

Chris chuckled but quickly covered it with a cough. He knew of course that none of this was really funny but the sight of Wyatt being offered jell-o by their mom and told he was too skinny was hilarious. The look on Wyatt's face was impossible to ignore.

Wyatt shot Chris a glare and turned back to Piper. "No, thanks Piper, I'm alright."

Piper frowned. "You know you really shouldn't call me by my first name, Wyatt. It's very disrespectful; you wouldn't want them to cut out your tongue now would you?" She asked with a smile.

Wyatt looked around at Chris, and the aunts who all shrugged. Chris rolled his eyes at Wyatt's reluctance.

"_Seriously Wyatt, you need to get over your issues with the words mom and dad. She's your mother."_

"_She's not my mother! Our mother died years ago."_

Chris sighed. He knew where Wyatt was coming from. He had been that way when he first got here after all. He understood.

"_I know that, Wy. But she will be our mother. She may not be exactly like the one you remember but she's still her."_

Wyatt didn't answer him. Chris pushed against the mental connection but Wyatt had thrown up a block in his mind. Chris glanced over at Wyatt who was still crouched beside Piper who was still watching him, waiting for an answer.

"No thank you, mom, I don't want any jell-o. Maybe later."

Chris watched as Piper's huge grin changed into a much softer smile. A smile Piper would actually give someone when she was happy and not under a spell. His brow pulled together and he glanced at Phoebe and Paige who were both watching with the same look of puzzlement on their faces.

"You called me mom." She said softly.

A golden glow formed around Piper. It appeared to flow out of her before fading away slowly. Wyatt stood to his full height and moved back a step. He glanced at Chris, eyes wide. Chris shrugged and took a step closer to the hospital bed.

"Mom?"

Piper turned to him. Her eyes were clear and she had lost the annoying grin. Phoebe and Paige moved to the other side of the bed.

"Piper, are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

Wyatt had called her mom. He had said it once before when they were attacked but she wasn't sure he'd even noticed he'd done it. This was the first time he'd done it consciously.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked again.

Piper turned to Phoebe and opened her mouth to respond but instead she lurched forward, grabbing her stomach. "Ouch! Son of a bitch, that hurt!"

Paige laughed and Phoebe breathed out a sigh of relief. Piper on crack had only smiled and said 'ouchy' when a contraction hit; this was much better.

Piper breathed deeply and fell back against the pillows. She glared at her sisters before turning to Wyatt and Chris. She smiled softly at both of them; her eyes lingered on Wyatt who looked away. Piper's smile didn't fall; she didn't push him.

"So, does somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Piper demanded.

Xx

"Unbelievable! Most children say 'mom, we broke your favourite vase' or 'mom, we tracked mud in the kitchen' not 'mom, we threw off the balance of the world!"

Piper groaned and tossed her head back against the pillow. Phoebe and Paige smiled sympathetically while Chris grinned guiltily. Wyatt fought down his amused smirk. Somehow he didn't think Piper in labour would handle that all that well.

"But we're fixing it." Chris pointed out.

Piper turned her eyes on him. "I know sweetie. I'm not mad, just pointing out the abnormalities surrounding my life."

Wyatt chuckled and ignored the exasperated look Chris shot him. He shrugged.

"_Still such a mommy's boy." _Wyatt taunted mentally.

Chris didn't get a chance to respond before Wyatt threw up the mental block again. The last thing he needed right now was Chris in his head.

"So Leo has gone to talk to his evil self?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, he seems to think 'evil Leo' is his best bet at figuring this whole thing out."

Piper nodded slowly. Phoebe looked between Chris and Wyatt with a raised eyebrow. There was something they weren't telling them. Phoebe turned to Piper.

"We should let you get some rest sweetie. We'll be in the waiting room."

Piper nodded and watched them begin to leave. "Wait, someone should go and get Wyatt from dad's house. I don't want something happening while he has him and dad getting hurt."

Chris nodded. "Wyatt and I will pick him up and bring him back to the manor."

Piper smiled softly and nodded. "Be careful, all three of you."

Xx

"What else is going on?" Phoebe demanded.

Wyatt and Chris' involuntarily took a step back. Phoebe had turned abruptly in the hospital hallway and was now staring at the two of them with angry aunt eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt demanded back.

Paige crossed her arms over her chest. "You really didn't tell us anything except that Leo went to talk to his other self to restore the balance. There must be more than that."

Chris sighed.

"_Chris, shut up."_

"_We have to tell them, Wyatt."_

"_Why?"_ He snapped.

"_Because they're our aunts and they know more than we do."_

Wyatt scoffed. _"Like hell they do."_

Chris ignored him; this time he was the one who threw up the mental block. He turned back to his aunts and quickly explained Leo's plan to reset the world with an act of evil.

"So someone good has to do it?" Phoebe asked wide eyed. Chris nodded.

"Who?" Paige asked.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Who better than the embodiment of everything good?" He asked sarcastically. "Dear old dad." He mumbled.

Phoebe and Paige sighed. Not telling Piper was staring to make a lot more sense. Chris glanced at the clock on the wall before shooting Wyatt a look.

"We have to go pick up little Wyatt. Keep an eye on mom; we'll be at the manor."

Phoebe and Paige nodded and watched as Wyatt and Chris disappeared in a swirl of orbs. Phoebe sighed again and turned to Paige.

"This is bad Paige"

Paige nodded. "And something tells me it's only going to get worse."

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Here it is! We have officially reached the climax of the story. I won't bore you with my rant, so... Enjoy!

I do not own Charmed!

* * *

Wyatt sat on the couch in the attic with his feet propped on the table in front of him. He watched his younger self closely as he crawled across the floor to pick up some toy lying near the chest. It was a surreal experience; babysitting himself. And not in the sense that he had to entertain himself; no, he was literally babysitting himself.

Wyatt shook his head. Really, nothing should seem strange to him anymore. Not after the years he spent in the Halliwell home; but then, this was strange even for him.

"What exactly are you expecting to find in there?" Wyatt asked suddenly; breaking out of his silent reverie.

Chris didn't even glance up from where he was bent over the Book of Shadows. He shrugged as he turned the page.

"Honestly? I don't know. I'm just trying to do something useful."

Wyatt smirked. "You're doing the most important job there is, you're babysitting little me." Wyatt said smugly, pointing toward the toddler.

Chris rolled his eyes. "You would consider that the most important part." He mumbled.

"So do you. After all, you're the one who travelled nearly twenty years into the past to watch little me."

Chris opened his mouth, a retort ready, but stopped suddenly. Wyatt quirked an eyebrow and waited to see if Chris would really try and come up with something to rebuff his statement. After a minute of silence Chris finally looked up; his glare firmly in place.

"Shut up, Wy, I'm trying to do something useful."

Wyatt laughed. _"Good comeback."_

Chris ignored him.

"Kwis! Kwis!"

Wyatt glanced to where Wyatt had last been only to discover the toddler no longer sitting and playing with the toy. He looked to Chris and found his younger self sitting by his feet, pulling on his pant leg. Wyatt's brow furrowed.

"Deja vu... well sort of."

Chris looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Wyatt motioned to little Wyatt on the ground as Chris bent down to lift him on to his hip.

"Me, tall; you, a hero worshipping toddler." He explained.

Chris nodded in understanding. He used to follow Wyatt around. The scene was eerily familiar to one that had played out in their past, or future, many times. He sighed sadly.

"Hero worshipping, right... Talk about your 180s."

Chris felt a flash of something that was too quick for him to quite catch. He knew it came from Wyatt but he also knew his brother had blocked their connection as quick as the flash of... whatever, had come. Chris ignored the voice inside him, his own voice this time, telling him that what he'd felt was hurt; instead he went for his usual response.

"No comment?" Chris asked sarcastically. It wasn't like Wyatt not to have a snappy retort.

Wyatt shrugged; no trace of sarcasm present in his posture or voice, "What's the point? You and I are just going to continue going in circles until this is over."

Chris frowned. "Over?"

Wyatt shrugged again. "One way or another, Chris, this is going to end. Either you're right and you find a way to save me, or I'm right and we return to the same future we left and continue our never ending fight."

Chris was silent. He'd never allowed himself to wonder what would happen if he was wrong. If Wyatt actually was the way he was through no outside forces but through his own choices. But what if that were true? What if he went back to a future where Wyatt was still in power and Chris led the rebellion against him? Would they continue on that way forever? Until one, or both of them, died? How long before their separate sides demanded one of them destroy the other?

"You're thinking too much." Wyatt's voice broke through his thoughts.

"How can you tell? You have the link blocked so strongly I'd be surprised if anything got through." Chris said absent minded, his thoughts still on the future.

"I don't need the link to know when you're thinking Chris. I know you and after years of being inside your head, willingly and unwillingly, I'm more than experienced in understanding how your mind works."

Chris half smiled. This conversation was a heavy one, and one that was potentially dangerous to have, but still, he couldn't quite ignore the happy feeling at knowing that his older brother knew him so well.

"What happens, Wy? If I'm wrong and there really is nothing to save you from. What happens to us when we get back to the future? When I left, the rebellion was demanding I do something to stop you and I know from inside sources that your side has been, while not demanding obviously, they have become concerned with your leniency toward me. So what happens?"

Wyatt was silent for several minutes. He dropped his eyes from Chris probing ones before looking up again. "You have sources on the inside?" He asked curiously.

Chris shook his head. "Unbelievable! That's the part you focus on?" Chris snapped.

Wyatt grinned. "Sorry, just trying to lighten this extremely dark mood."

Wyatt's grin fell when Chris failed to lose the dark mood surrounding them. He sighed and took a step closer to Chris. Wyatt put a hand on the back of Chris' head and pulled his head toward his own; placing their foreheads together.

"I don't know what happens, Chris," Wyatt began softly, "But I can promise you that it will never come to that. I would never hurt you. Despite what you believe about me, you're still my baby brother and that doesn't ever change."

Wyatt felt Chris nod his head slowly before pulling back enough to see his face. He shifted the little Wyatt to his other side, who had gone quiet watching the older brothers. Chris wondered if maybe the younger Wyatt was sensing something from him; if the good Wyatt could mind link with him, why not the younger version of his own brother.

"So we continue fighting each other until one of is dead?" Chris wondered; there was no question that Chris would never hurt Wyatt either, but that still left them in the same place as before.

Wyatt shrugged. "What else can we do?"

Chris didn't think he'd ever heard Wyatt sound so unhappy before. He didn't bother to answer his brother. For a minute they just stood there silently, both of them lost in their own thoughts about the future. Slowly, Chris grinned; Wyatt raised an eyebrow at the odd gesture considering the situation.

"Good thing I'm always right and smarter than you so we won't ever have to worry about it," Chris raised his eyes to lock with Wyatt's, a new determination shining in his eyes. "I'm going to save you, Wy."

Wyatt stared at Chris for what seemed a long time. He didn't bother to respond with his normal answer of 'I don't need to be saved'; instead, he slowly allowed his own grin to spread across his face. Wyatt reached up to ruffle Chris' hair like he used to when Chris was younger, and just like then, Chris ducked his head away.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." He said finally.

Wyatt tried desperately to ignore the part inside of him that nearly responded with 'I hope you're right, Chris'. He was never more thankful for the ability to block their mental connection than he was in this moment.

Xx

"You think it will work?"

The image in the mirror nodded slowly. "Yes, the only way to restore the balance of the worlds is to commit an act of great evil in your world."

Leo nodded along with his evil double. He had assumed as much himself but it didn't hurt to find out for sure.

"Now, how to find Gideon." The two Leos echoed.

They fell silent, both of them thinking. He wasn't in magic school, he definitely wouldn't go up there, and they doubted very much that he was walking around the streets

"What do we do?" Evil Leo asked.

Leo sighed. They had no idea where to find Gideon and until they did, there wasn't anything to do.

"Go and see Piper," Leo said finally. "Ask the girls if they have any ideas and then we can meet back here and go from there."

The evil Leo nodded his agreement and they both turned and orbed out.

Xx

Wyatt tossed a ball to his toddler self who caught it between both hands; a toothy smile on his face. Wyatt shook his head and slowly stood up. Chris glanced at him from the Book of Shadows where he had resumed his research.

"How much longer are we supposed to wait here?" Wyatt asked.

"Until dad or one of the aunts call or come and tell us something." Chris said, shrugging.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. He hadn't been following the Charmed Ones or his elder father for years so why exactly was he listening to them now. And more than that, he was bored. He reached down and scooped up the younger Wyatt in his arms and set him down in the play pen set up in the attic.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

Wyatt turned to his brother. "I'm going to go to magic school and see what Leo has to say and then I'm going to go to the hospital and find out what the hell is going on."

Chris breathed out in exasperation. "Why can't you just sit down and wait to hear something."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Nope, I'm not sitting around here. You, stay here."

"Are you serious? I have to stay here but you get to leave. How is that fair?" Chris demanded.

"I'm older. Besides, you have to stay here and watch," Wyatt turned to the play pen before looking back at Chris with a grin, "well, me."

Wyatt didn't wait for Chris to respond. He orbed out of the attic.

Chris shook his head and glanced over at the younger Wyatt. "You're going to be such a control freak one day."

Xx

Wyatt appeared in a swirl of black orbs in the hospital hallway. Leo hadn't been at magic school and if he wasn't there or at the manor then here was the only other place Wyatt could think to find him given the present situation.

Wyatt turned around the corner and glanced into Piper's room. He raised an eyebrow at the empty room and bed. Piper wasn't here and neither were her sisters.

"Great..." Wyatt mumbled.

He couldn't ask anybody because they would probably question why the guy who got shot hours earlier was up and walking around the hospital halls. Wyatt sighed in frustration and closed his eyes.

"This had better work."

Wyatt breathed slowly and focused on his family's presence. He was after all, still half whitelighter and once upon a time, his family were like his charges. He should still be able to sense them. Wyatt focused and let his senses branch out. Almost immediately, he felt Leo's presence close by; somewhere in the hospital.

Wyatt opened his eyes and started in the direction of where he could feel Leo's presence the strongest. He turned the corner and came to an abrupt stop. Leo lay curled up on the floor, clutching his arms close to his body. Wyatt ran the short distance and dropped down next to Leo.

He reached out a hand to shake Leo's arm. "Leo, Leo! Leo, snap out of it,"

Leo mumbled something that Wyatt couldn't understand but otherwise made no sign that he was aware of his oldest son kneeling next to him.

"Leo! C'mon, dad snap out of it!" Wyatt shouted.

Xx

Chris glanced up at Wyatt in his playpen as he flipped through the Book of Shadows. Wyatt looked over the play pen railing and turned to blink up at Chris. Chris smiled and stopped flipping the pages.

"What do you think? Am I wasting my time looking through the book?"

Wyatt grinned and Chris chuckled. "Adult you thinks I am," he mumbled.

The floorboards in the attic made a creaking sound and Chris turned away from Wyatt to glance around the room. "Hello?" He called.

"Kwis,"

Chris turned back to Wyatt and slowly moved away from the podium and over to the play pen. He glanced cautiously around the attic as he went. Chris stood in front of the play pen, blocking Wyatt from whoever's footsteps he could here.

"Wyatt? Is that you?"

Chris waited for his brother's sarcastic response or the sudden appearance of the older Halliwell, but there was nothing. Chris' eyes narrowed and he turned to grab Wyatt from his play pen.

"Okay, time to get you out of here."

Wyatt reached for Chris at the same time Chris reached for him but before he could grab the younger boy, Chris was thrown across the attic floor. Chris landed hard on the floor and groaned. He got to his knees slowly and, panting, looked up to see Gideon standing over the play pen.

"Don't make me sacrifice you both," Gideon warned.

Chris glared and shakily got to his feet. He raised his hand and gestured wildly. Gideon's eyes widened and taken off guard, he flew across the attic before orbing in mid air. Chris waited for him to reappear but when he didn't, Chris ran to the play pen.

"Kwis!" Wyatt called, distressed.

Gideon reappeared in front of Chris just as he was about to reach the play pen and plunged an athame into Chris' stomach. Chris' eyes widened and he clutched at his stomach as he fell to his knees, his face contorted in pain.

Gideon shook his head sadly and moved to grad Wyatt. Chris watched helplessly as Gideon took Wyatt and orbed out of the attic.

Chris fell the rest of the way to the ground, laying on his side and holding his stomach tightly. His eyes clenched shut against the pain and his breathing was heavy.

"Wy-Wyatt... dad..." Chris gasped out before his eyes fell shut.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	32. Chapter 32

AN: Okay, so not the direction I originally planned for this chapter but it's what happened anyway. I tried to get this out as soon as possible and I'm sorry it took so long but here it is; better late than never :P

We're coming up on the end of this story everyone so expect it to be wrapped up within five chapters are so. I'm hoping to have it done by the end of the month, but for those of you who have been following me since the beginning, you know my track record with updating lol!

Bear with me if you find any grammatical;spelling;typing errors! I wrote this quickly to give you guys an update :)

As always, I DO NOT OWN CHARMED!

* * *

"You fear that he cannot be saved... but in trying to save one son, you have lost another."

The demon of fear leaned over Leo, whose eyes had gone wide in terror. He shook his head violently in an effort to shake off the irrational fear the demon was causing and to deny the words he was whispering.

"No, no Chris is fine. And Wyatt-"

"Wyatt cannot be saved." Barbas said again.

Leo shook his head again and clenched his eyes shut. Distantly he could hear someone shouting but he couldn't make out the words.

"Wyatt is evil; and Chris... Chris will soon be dead; if he isn't already."

Leo threw his head back and mumbled, "No, no, no." It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. Wyatt was better now; he was getting better. And Chris is with Wyatt. Wyatt wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"Leo! C'mon dad, snap out of it!"

Wyatt's voice broke into Leo's trance like state and he turned to the sound of his oldest sons voice. He blinked and focused on the form of Wyatt kneeling next to him.

"Wyatt..."

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, dad. You have to snap out of this. We need to find Gideon."

Leo's head cleared and he turned to see that Barbas was no longer standing in the hallway with them. He turned back to Wyatt who looked confused and worried.

"Barbas," Leo said by way of an explanation.

Wyatt's eyes hardened. Leo wondered if the Halliwell family would come across the demon of fear at some point in the future. He shook his head; he'd ask later.

"Wyatt, where's Chris?"

Wyatt frowned. "Chris? He's at home with little me."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked quickly. "Can you feel him?"

Wyatt opened his mouth to respond but something stopped him and he frowned. Leo's brow pulled together as he watched Wyatt.

Wyatt stared at his dad curiously and opened his mouth to respond that yes he could fell Chris but he stopped. No, he couldn't feel Chris. Why couldn't he feel him? Wyatt reached into his mind and groaned as the block he felt. He forgot to let the wall back down after he blocked Chris out earlier.

Wyatt let the wall fall but his frown deepened when he wasn't immediately bombarded with his brother's thoughts, emotions, or presence. Was Chris blocking him? Wyatt reached out with his mind, searching for a block. He didn't find anything.

"I can't find him."

"Find him?" Leo asked.

Wyatt nodded briefly. "His presence. His essence really, I can't feel it."

"Doesn't that mean he's blocking you?"

Wyatt could feel his heart rate increase as panic threatened to consume him. _"Chris!" _Wyatt yelled in his head.

"No! I can still feel it. I feel the block. But I can't, I can't feel anything!" Wyatt shouted.

Leo's eyes widened and he forced himself to remain calm in the presence of Wyatt's panic. Without a word he reached out and clasped Wyatt's shoulder, orbing them both into the attic of the Halliwell manor.

Xx

The orbs had barely formed into the forms of Leo and Wyatt when Wyatt dropped to his knees on the attic floor. Leo's eyes went wide at Wyatt's groan as he clutched his side tightly. Leo dropped down next to him and shook him gently.

"What is it? Wyatt, what's wrong!" Leo shouted.

Wyatt breathed harshly and focused his eyes around the attic. His breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of the figure sprawled out on the floor next to the playpen.

"I can feel him, dad." Wyatt stood on shaky legs and moved toward Chris' unmoving body. Leo followed quickly behind him.

"Chris!"

"Wy... dad..." Chris gasped out.

Wyatt's entire body seemed to relax at once at the sound of his baby brother's voice. He was still alive. There was still something they could do.

Leo reached out a hand to brush damp bangs back from Chris sweaty forehead. He motioned for Wyatt to help him and together they lifted Chris gently off the floor. Chris stifled a groan at the shift and his eyes drifted shut as his brother ad dad carried him downstairs and on to the bed in Piper's room.

Wyatt perched on one side of the bed, keeping physical contact with Chris at all times. Chris' eyes hadn't opened again since they moved him from the attic. Wyatt turned briefly to glance at Leo before quickly moving his eyes back to Chris.

Leo forced back the wetness he could feel building in his eyes and kneeled down beside the bed, his hands hovering over Chris' still form. Wyatt sat anxiously on Chris' other side.

"I wasn't here. I should have been here. I'm supposed to protect him." Wyatt rambled.

Leo spared his oldest son a look of sympathy and concern before returning his eyes to Chris. He took a deep breath and felt his healing power building inside and moving through his body to his hands hovering over Chris' side.

The wound was deep. Deeper than any Leo had ever seen and he waited anxiously as the golden glow spread around it. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Wyatt staring intently at Chris.

"Why is it taking so long, dad?"

Despite the situation, Leo was still surprised to hear the word slip so easily from Wyatt's lips. His eldest had said it a lot in the last few hours and he'd heard him call Piper mom before too. Wyatt could be saved; may already be in the process of being saved. Chris was not going to die. He was not going to miss seeing his brother finally saved.

"This is a deep wound Wyatt. I don't know what did it."

Wyatt spared the wound a glance before returning his eyes to Chris' face. "An athame," He said simply.

Leo nodded. "But not a normal one. Little you was able to save him before when he got stabbed. It shouldn't be taking an elder this long. There's something else at work here Wyatt." He said gently

Several more minutes passed in tense silence before the golden glow finally began to rescind. The wound was unhealed.

Wyatt finally pulled his eyes away from Chris' face and turned to Leo with a frantic expression. "What happened? Why didn't it work?" he demanded

Leo shook his head sadly and moved his hand over Chris' side. "This is some dark magic Wyatt. I'm not strong enough to counter it." He whispered.

"Try again," Wyatt growled.

Leo nodded and placed his hand more firmly over Chris' wound. Nothing happened. Leo dropped his hand slowly and shook his head sadly.

"What are you doing? Fix it! Damn it, dad, you have to fix him!" Wyatt yelled.

Wyatt's shouts were interrupted by a soft cough and they both turned to Chris. His eyes fluttered open and he tilted his head to the side. He passed over Wyatt and fixed his eyes on Leo.

"Don't give up," he murmured.

Leo moved to try healing Chris again but Chris shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Not me," He turned his eyes on Wyatt significantly before returning them to Leo. "Don't give up," he repeated. "Gideon has Wyatt dad. I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but I wasn't quick enough. You have to go, you have to get to him. This is it dad."

Leo nodded, a tear slipping from his eye. Wyatt remained oddly silent during the exchange between the two of them. Leo stood up and gently placed a hand on Chris' brow. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on Chris' forehead.

"I love you, Chris."

"I lov-love you too, dad."

Leo gave Chris a watery smile. "Hold on," he whispered.

"I'll try."

Leo took a step back and placed a hand on Wyatt's shoulder. "Stay with him."

Wyatt glared at nothing and gave a sharp nod. Leo looked at Chris one more time before turning and orbing out.

Wyatt turned his glare on the spot where Leo had been standing moments before. How could he just leave? His son was dying!

"Has to save you," Chris explained, correctly interpreting Wyatt's glare.

Wyatt turned back to Chris. "I swear if you start with this crap no, I'll-"

"Not your soul, Wy. Little you, Gideon has him."

Wyatt blinked. "Oh,"

Chris chuckled. "S'not all 'bout you, Wy."

Wyatt gave a half-hearted smirk. "Technically, he is me. It's still all about me baby brother."

"Shut up." Chris grinned.

Wyatt grinned back but the grin quickly fell from his face as he watched the colour drain entirely from Chris' face. Chris' face took on a serious look.

"Wy..."

"No, Chris. I don't want to hear it. You are not dying."

Chris stared intently at Wyatt. Slowly, he lifted his hand up for Wyatt to see. Wyatt's eyes went wide at the sight of Chris' fading hand.

"Yes, I am."

Xx

Phoebe and Paige sat on either side of Piper as she lay silently in the bed. Her contractions had grown closer together and the doctor had informed her that they would need to do a c-section. The doctor would be here in a minute to wheel her into the operating room.

"Piper, hunnie... are you okay?" Phoebe asked as she reached out a hand to squeeze Piper's.

Paige nodded along with Phoebe's question and leaned further toward Piper's hospital bed. Piper rubbed her stomach and stared absently at the wall in front of her.

"Something's wrong," she said quietly.

Phoebe shook her head but Paige was the one to answer. "No, sweetie, you're going to be fine and so is baby Chris. The doctors are going to handle everything."

Piper turned to Paige and then to Phoebe before staring back at the wall. "Not with me, not even with baby Chris."

"Then who?" Phoebe asked hesitantly.

Piper's eyes welled up with water and a couple tears slipped out. "Chris, and by connection... Wyatt."

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Okay, here's the next one. Not as soon as I, or you surely, would have liked but I got it here as soon as I could. I don't have very much to say except for those of you who watched the show; I know I drag out Chris' post stabbing scene probably to the point that it's unrealistic but it was necessary so...

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN CHARMED!

* * *

Gideon orbed into the Underworld with Wyatt held tightly in his arms. Barbas looked up as the elder appeared and slowly a smirk spread across his features. He had the child. Barbas watched curiously as the elder set the boy carefully down on the ground before stepping back.

"We have to handle this very carefully," he explained.

Barbas rolled his eyes and moved to stand next to Gideon, both of them watching Wyatt curiously. Wyatt only stared up at them.

"He's cocky; notice his shield's not up ." Gideon murmured.

"Maybe that's because you already pierced it."

Gideon shook his head silently and continued to study the boy. Barbas rolled his eyes again and moved to grab the athame lying on the nearby table.

"Fools and idiots," Barbas continued as he grasped the blade. "Why is it every time you want something done right, you have to do it yourself?"

Barbas lurched toward Wyatt, the blade drawn in front of him.

"No!" Gideon shouted as he moved to stop Barbas but it was to late. Wyatt vanished in a cloud of blue and white orbs.

Gideon turned to Barbas slowly, his eyes angry. Barbas shrugged and backed away from the angry elder.

"You didn't tell me he could orb." Barbas defended.

"I didn't know he could orb! That's why I wanted to handle this carefully." Gideon breathed out a heavy breath. "No matter; he can't yet be strong enough to orb out of the underworld. Find him!"

Xx

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Wyatt demanded. "We've been sitting here going back and forth about meaningless bullshit while you've been silently fading away? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Wyatt stood and paced across the bedroom floor; his eyes never leaving Chris' form for very long. Chris watched his brother with the hint of a smile on his face. It was so like him to rant when he was worried.

"Wyatt-"

"I come here because you got stabbed, you nearly weren't conceived, you were almost killed by a demon seeking revenge, and now _this_. I don't even want to know how many times you almost died before I got here! Do you seriously care so little about your own life?"

"Wy-"

"Damn it Chris! Why didn't you listen to me when I said we had to leave. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Wy..."

Chris' fading voice finally broke through Wyatt's angry rant and Wyatt spun around to see Chris' body fading fast. He shook his head and dropped down to his knees beside the bed.

"No! No, Chris, you can't – you can't go. Not like this. Not because of this." Wyatt pleaded brokenly.

Chris smiled faintly. "T'was worth it , Wy."

A tear slipped from Wyatt's eye and trailed down his cheek before disappearing at his chin.

"How can it be worth it?" he choked out. "You didn't change a thing!"

Chris shook his head once. "I did enough. Dad will do the rest..."

The fading accelerated and Chris voice cut off completely. Wyatt shook his head frantically.

"No, no, no," he mumbled.

This wasn't happening. He wasn't losing Chris.

"_See you on the other side big brother."_

"No!" Wyatt shouted.

His hands came up almost of their own volition and rested gently over Chris' side. He took a deep breath and willed the gold healing light to appear. Chris smiled softly before letting his eyes fall shut; his head fell to the side.

Wyatt dropped his hand on top of Chris' wound and leaned his head on Chris' chest. He felt another tear fall and didn't bother to fight them off anymore.

_You gave that power up a long time ago. _Wyatt heard Chris' voice in his head but this time as a memory.

"I'm sorry, Chris. I'm so sorry. I can't – I can't do it; I don't remember how. It won't work." Chris didn't respond. "I was supposed to protect you – I was always supposed to protect you. You're my brother, my baby brother, and I wasn't there." Wyatt's voice broke, "This only happened because you were trying to save me. You're here because of me; you got hurt because..."

Wyatt was too far gone, lost in his own grief and guilt, that he didn't feel the warmth in his palm or the light that was slowly spreading.

"...I'm so sorry. I love you, little brother."

The light grew in intensity and warmth. It grew brighter until it completely consumed Chris' body and Wyatt was forced to look and notice the golden glow. He blinked and slowly raised his head from Chris' chest.

But was there still time?

Xx

Gideon smiled triumphantly at Wyatt trapped in a crystal cage. Imitating Leo's voice had brought the child right into his trap, and this time he wasn't going to be able to orb out. He reached into his coat to retrieve the dagger he had blessed especially for this moment.

"Gideon,"

Gideon stopped and turned abruptly only to be knocked off his feet by the force of Leo's fist connecting with his face.

Leo stopped to check on Wyatt quickly and smiled in relief; he didn't look like he had been harmed. "I'll be right back, baby." Wyatt grinned.

Xx

Wyatt waited anxiously as the light continued to shine over Chris' prone, and still fading, body. It was taking too long. It should have worked by now. He thought he had felt his brother's body solidifying but then why was there still no change.

Abruptly the light faded from his palm. Wyatt tried to will it back into existence and when that didn't work he tried to force it. Nothing happened and his brother's body was almost gone.

"No, please..." Wyatt grabbed on to Chris and held him tightly in his arms, as if holding him would keep him here, would bring him back. It didn't work. Wyatt cried as Chris faded completely from his arms and from existence.

Wyatt's arms fell and he stared unblinking at the bed where moments before his brother have been fighting for his life. Dead. The word sounded wrong in any sentence or thought having to do with his baby brother; his happy, intelligent, wilful, stubborn baby brother. It didn't seem real, it couldn't be real. Every part of Wyatt desperately wanted to protest and deny what was right, or not right, in front of him.

Chris was dead.

"I didn't save him." Wyatt said out loud the one thought running in a loop in his mind.

All these years, good, evil, or in between; he'd always been there for Chris, always been there to protect him. And now when it really mattered, when it counted more than ever before; he hadn't been there.

"I didn't save him!" Wyatt cried out, his voice full of all the anguish and guilt building inside of him. The tears he had been holding back fell and he didn't even try to brush them back. His baby brother was dead.

He fell forward on to the bed previously occupied and cried. The spot was still warm from where Chris had only recently faded away and Wyatt failed to choke back a sob. Dead.

Wyatt continued to cry until no more tears would fall; and without the physical release through tears, the pain was only worse. He allowed himself a moment to feel all the pain inside before abruptly cutting it off. He'd been throwing up walls in his mind to prevent people from seeing what was there for most of his life; it was nothing new to him.

He stood shakily and stared at the ground. He had to do something, anything. He made a move, to do what he didn't know, but stumbled back at the silence surrounding him. Not the silence in the room, but the silence in his head.

The emptiness in his mind almost brought him to his knees. There was no second presence, no wall but for the one separating him from his grief. Chris was really gone.

Rather than succumb to the tears, Wyatt's eyes hardened and his face transformed to one of absolute fury. Gideon. Gideon had murdered his baby brother.

Wyatt stood in the same spot Leo had and orbed out.

Xx

Wyatt reformed in the Underworld. He took a moment to look around, spotting his father standing slightly to his left before his eyes fell on Gideon, lying curled on the ground.

His eyes seemed to burn with anger and he advanced toward the cowering elder, his hand already posed for a fireball which was quickly forming.

Leo's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of his eldest. Wyatt wouldn't just leave Chris, not unless... The thought felt like a physical impact and Leo stumbled with the weight of it. Chris couldn't be dead. Leo made to ask Wyatt what was going on only to see Wyatt advancing on Gideon with a fireball, pain and anger in his eyes.

Chris was dead.

Leo didn't allow the thought to register in his mind or heart. Instead, he jumped forward and grabbed Wyatt's arm as he raised it to fire off the fireball. Wyatt jerked and the fireball passed over Gideon's body and crashed into the stone wall behind him.

Wyatt turned angry eyes on Leo who again stumbled at all the pain he could see reflected in his eldest son's eyes. Oh Wyatt, oh Chris... He thought brokenly.

"What the hell is your problem?" Wyatt shouted. "Let go of me!"

Leo cautiously let go of Wyatt's arm who turned immediately back to Gideon. Leo didn't make to grab him again, rather stepped into Wyatt's line of vision.

"You can't kill him Wyatt."

Wyatt snapped his head. "He needs to die..."

Leo agreed. Every part of him was in complete agreement with his son. The simplicity with which he thought about taking another life should have scared him, made him feel uncomfortable at the least, but not this life.

"I know Wyatt. But you can't be the one to do it. Chris-"

"Chris is dead!" Wyatt screamed, cutting off Leo's gentle words. "He's dead! I held him while he died. He faded out of my arms. I couldn't save him. I tried; I thought it was working-" Wyatt's voice was choked and he cut himself off abruptly, unable or unwilling to finish what he was saying.

Leo felt something inside of him break. He knew of course. It had been obvious when Wyatt appeared standing next to him, but to hear it confirmed. To hear the anguish in Wyatt's voice. Chris was really dead. He breathed deeply.

"We have to realign the balances of the two worlds," he tried.

Wyatt turned to him with fire in his eyes. Leo could see Gideon slowly getting to his feet but other than that he made no movement. Leo took a moment to wonder why he didn't run before Wyatt spoke again.

"Screw the balance of the worlds! Do you really think I care? What about the balance of my world?" Again his voice broke and Leo saw as he forcibly kept the emotions back. "My brother is dead. My best friend, the person I shared everything, including my fucking mind with! The world will never be the same again anyway." He finished more quietly.

Leo blinked back the tears in his eyes. He couldn't fall apart. Not yet. Not when Wyatt was so close to losing what little control he seemed to be holding on to. Leo breathed deeply.

"I know Wyatt. I won't claim to understand but I can see your pain. I know you want to kill him but you can't. Chris wanted to save you, wanted to save the world. He knew how important it was that we reclaim the balance. We can't come this far only to fail, Wyatt. He wouldn't want that."

Wyatt was silent. He mulled over the words his father had said and while he hated to admit it, he knew Leo was right, Chris had worked for this, for _him_; he couldn't mess it all up now. He may not be the one to kill Gideon but at least he would still be dead. Wyatt reluctantly stepped back, leaving Leo facing Gideon.

"Make it hurt," Wyatt said coldly.

* * *

You all hate me, I know it; all I can say is have faith.

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	34. Chapter 34

AN: Okay, so if you guys are still reading – thanks for sticking around :) I know the last chapter may have thrown some of you who were hoping for a different outcome but that's how it had to go down. So, I promised myself and some of you who reviewed that I would have the next one up this weekend and for once I'm sticking to that :P Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN CHARMED!

* * *

Leo didn't respond, choosing instead to turn and face Gideon who much to his surprise was still standing in the same place. Surely he would have tried to escape. Wyatt must have sensed what Leo was thinking.

"He can't go anywhere. I kept him there." Wyatt explained.

Leo nodded and waited for Wyatt to stop whatever he was doing before continuing. He wouldn't fell right facing Gideon when he was defenceless. Again, Wyatt seemed to simply know this and released Gideon. And really, where was he going to go?

"Leo, please, it was for the greater good." Gideon pleaded.

Wyatt had to force himself not to move forward and strangle the elder with his bare hands. As it was, the only thing stopping him was what his dad had said. This needed to happen and as much as he hated it; Leo had to do it.

"How is killing a child ever for the greater good?" Leo demanded as he pulled Gideon up by his collar. "And who are you to decide that?"

Leo felt his own pain and anger spread through him and he through Gideon against the wall of the rocky cavern. He followed quickly and slammed Gideon hard against it.

"I'm an elder Leo! And so are you," Gideon shouted.

"I'm not one of you anymore." Leo bit out before throwing Gideon to the ground.

Gideon's eyes widened. "You know what happen; you know what Chris came here to stop." Gideon turned a pointed look on the adult Wyatt.

Before anyone could move Wyatt raised his hand with the intent to form a fireball. What came out instead was a wave of energy which he directed purposefully at Gideon. It struck him hard in the chest.

"Don't," Wyatt growled. "Say Chris' name."

Leo stared between Gideon and Wyatt. Wyatt recognized the look on his dad's face.

"It won't kill him," Wyatt explained.

Leo nodded before again advancing on Gideon. He missed the look of confusion and slight awe on Wyatt's face.

"You're the reason the future is threatened, Gideon. Not Wyatt, but because what you do to him. I'm going to make sure you never get the chance."

Leo motioned with his hand and summoned the two way mirror from magic school. It appeared in a swirl of orbs and Leo looked at the reflection of his evil self staring back at him.

"Remember, you can't do anything. It has to be me." His evil counterpart nodded.

Gideon stared up at him with frightened eyes. "Do what?"

"A great evil."

Wyatt watched as Leo produced the blue electricity he'd seen Chris use before. Gideon's body was raised up and it thrashed in the air as he screamed out in pain. The other Gideon in the mirror did the same.

Xx

Phoebe and Paige hurried to question Piper's doctor who emerged smiling from the operating room.

"How's Piper?" They asked in unison.

Still smiling brightly the doctor said, "Well it depends on how you look at it. Personally, I like to think of it as she's going to a better place."

'What does that mean?" Paige demanded.

The doctor hadn't lost his smile. "Well she's haemorrhaging; there's blood everywhere. There's not much more I can do."

The two sisters shook their heads as their eyes filled with unshed tears. "No," Phoebe said. "No, you get your ass back in there and you save our sister and her baby."

The doctor frowned and made to call for security. Paige grabbed Phoebe's arm, prepared to orb them out of there if necessary but she didn't have to. A wave of energy spread through the hospital and everything appeared to slow down.

The doctor's bright smile fell from his face and he turned serious. "I'll do everything I can." He said before disappearing back into the operating room.

"What just happened?" Phoebe asked after the doctor left.

Paige smiled. "Looks like Leo and the boys must have done something."

Xx

Back in the Underworld, the two Leo's and Wyatt watched as Gideon fell to the ground and turned to dust. His robe the only thing left of him.

The two Leo's nodded at each other and exchanged words that Wyatt didn't listen to. Gideon was dead. The man responsible for his brother's death was gone but the relief he thought he'd feel was absent. It didn't change anything. Chris was still gone.

Leo squeezed Wyatt's shoulder and moved to pick up the little Wyatt in his arms. He held him close and kissed his head as he brushed back his hair. The older Wyatt watched 's hair

"What do we do now?" he asked after quietly.

Leo turned back to the older Wyatt and put an arm around him. Wyatt was surprised to find that not only did he not brush his father off, he didn't want to. As small as it was, the physical contact gave him some ounce of comfort.

"We should get to the hospital and check on your mom and... Chris."

Wyatt nodded and together they orbed out of the Underworld, both too caught up in their thoughts and emotions to notice the colour of the orbs.

Xx

The two Wyatt's and Leo walked into the hospital and were met with the worried faces of Phoebe and Paige who smiled at the sight of the younger Wyatt.

"Oh thank God, you found him." Phoebe cried as she grabbed Wyatt out of Leo's arms. Paige moved to stroke his hair.

Leo nodded; the smallest hint of a smile on his face. The older Wyatt didn't move or say anything.

"How's Piper?" Leo asked.

The doctor came out at that moment, cutting off the worried words about to come out of Paige and Phoebe's mouths.

"She's resting comfortably."

"Is she okay?" Paige asked.

The doctor nodded. "We had to perform a c-section but we were able to stop the bleeding."

Leo's heart fell. "And the baby?

The doctor smiled and as answer opened the door to Piper's room where a nurse came through with baby Chris. She set him down gently in Leo's arms who smiled softly through the tears.

Phoebe frowned. "Leo, what's going on?" She turned and looked back at Wyatt who still hadn't said a word. She raised an eyebrow. "Where's Chris?"

The tears fell harder from Leo's eyes and he didn't answer. Paige joined Phoebe in her confusion and they both turned anxious eyes on Wyatt.

"Wyatt, hunnie..." Paige said gently.

Wyatt felt his own tears building. "He's dead."

The girls gasped and shook their heads in denial. Paige turned to the baby in Leo's arms. "He can't be dead."

"That's not him," Wyatt said harshly. His aunts' eyes widened further and Phoebe blinked back tears. He felt a sting of guilt but he couldn't allow his family to down play his brother's death. "Not yet anyway," he continued softer. "That Chris may never be the same; he won't live Chris' life."

Paige nodded her head, silently recognizing and understanding Wyatt's words. She hung her head and let her own tears fall.

"He won't remember," Wyatt said to himself. He didn't know how time travel worked but when he returned to the future he had a strong feeling that he would remember this life. Remember himself for what he had been. Evil.

Chris had been right. Wyatt wasn't trying to argue that fact anymore. His brother was right; and he saved him. Wyatt would remember all of this, but Chris; Chris wouldn't.

"How are we going to tell Piper?"

Xx

Leo stepped carefully into Piper's room with baby Chris held protectively in his arms and little Wyatt holding tightly to his hand as he walked beside him. The girls stayed in the waiting room while Wyatt went back to the manor.

"Hey," Leo said softly.

Piper turned and smiled brightly at Leo. Her eyes immediately rested in Chris nestled in his arms and she reached out for him as soon as Leo was within a close enough distance. Leo had to fight back the desire to hold on and never let go and instead slowly passed Chris to Piper.

Piper smiled down at Chris who lay peacefully in her arms with his eyes closed. She brought a finger up to stroke his cheek and he opened his mouth slightly. She laughed.

Piper felt the bed dip and she glanced up to see Wyatt climbing in next to her. He stared down at the baby in her arms and reached out as if to touch him before stopping.

"It's okay, Wyatt; you can touch his face very softly."

Piper picked up his hand and brought it with her to brush Chris' cheek. Wyatt looked curiously as the baby's eyes fluttered open and Piper felt her heart melt at the sight.

"That Chris, Wyatt," Leo said, "That's your baby brother."

Wyatt smiled slowly and brushed the baby's cheek again. "Kwis," He laughed happily.

Leo eyes filled with tears. Piper turned to him and frowned. She reached out the hand that had held Wyatt's and instead grabbed Leo's.

"What is it?"

Leo turned to her and shook his head. Not now, he thought silently; not yet. "This is how it started," he said instead; referring to the bond they'd all seen between the older versions of their children.

Piper smiled and looked back at the two boys. "Yeah, I guess it is."

The two parents watched as their young sons interacted. They smiled as Wyatt reached up to touch the small amounts of hair on Chris' head. They didn't have to tell him to be careful; he just seemed to know. He was already protecting his little brother. Piper smiled again and turned to glance behind Leo; she frowned.

"Where are the other Chris and Wyatt?"

Leo tried to school his features to remain the same but it was hard when Piper was smiling so happily at him. How could he tell her? They'd decided to wait until she got home tomorrow. That was why Wyatt had gone back to the manor. If he'd been here and Chris hadn't...

"They went back to the manor. They were both tired and they wanted to give you some time to rest and enjoy their younger selves. They'll see you tomorrow."

Piper frowned but nodded slowly. "They didn't have to do that. I would have liked to have them here."

Leo forced back a sob. "I know."

He would have liked to have had them _both_ here too.

* * *

We are coming up on the end guys – I'm guessing three more chapters total; stick with me

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	35. Chapter 35

AN: So, I know a lot of you were expecting angry Piper but I decided to go in another direction; I think she'd be more sad than angry and more concerned about comforting Wyatt so I hope it doesn't disappoint. I wanted to get this chapter up before my exam tomorrow so WOO! lol.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN CHARMED!

* * *

Wyatt leaned against the doorframe of his parents room with his arms crossed over his chest. He stared without blinking at the bed where Chris had taken his last breaths. Wyatt blinked back a tear and sighed sadly.

Wyatt reached a hand up to run it through his now short hair. He'd cut it almost as soon as he walked into the manor last night. He couldn't stand seeing himself in the mirror and looking like the evil man he knew he was. He wasn't that man anymore. He could feel it. He'd even swapped the black t-shirt for a long-sleeved white one.

Chris would probably have laughed at him; teased him that he'd have to buy an entire new wardrobe when they got back. Wyatt almost smiled but then he remembered that Chris wasn't here to make fun of him.

The sound of the front door opening downstairs stirred him from his thoughts and he pushed off the doorframe and into the hallway. He pulled the door closed behind him as he made his way toward the front entrance.

"Wyatt! Chris! We're back." Piper called happily from downstairs.

The sound of his mother's voice almost brought him to tears for what felt like the hundredth time in the last day and a half. She sounded so happy.

"Where are you guys? I just gave birth to one of you the least you can do is come downstairs and say hi to your mom." She called again; humour evident in her voice.

Wyatt appeared at the top of the steps and quickly made his way down to greet everyone. Piper's eyes shined when she caught sight of him and she stepped forward to embrace him; a hug that he happily returned.

"About time," Piper mumbled. "What happened to your hair? And what's with the clothes?" She asked as she pulled back.

Wyatt shrugged. "I needed a change."

Piper raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. She looked around. "Where's your brother?"

The entire house seemed to go silent. Leo and his aunts hung their heads and even the younger versions of himself and Chris seemed to sense the change in the atmosphere. Wyatt knew it was only a matter of minutes before someone in the family spoke up to tell her but he found that he didn't want them to. He would be the one to tell her.

"Mom, come sit down." He said as he tugged her toward the living room.

Piper looked confused and stared from Wyatt to everyone else in the house. "I don't want to sit down," She protested.

Wyatt turned tear filled eyes on her and Piper gasped at the depth of the emotion she could see there. "Mom, please; sit down." Piper nodded numbly and sat back against the couch.

She didn't let go of Wyatt's hand; instead choosing to hold it tighter as she pulled him down next to her. The rest of the family followed behind them and took seats around the living room.

"What's going on Wyatt? Where's Chris?" She asked softly.

Wyatt breathed deeply and met Piper's eyes with his own. "He's not here mom."

"Well I can see that," Piper laughed but it held an edge to it, almost like she was nervous or scared. "Where is he?"

"Piper..." Phoebe tried to help.

Wyatt shook his head. "No, Aunt Phoebe, please; I need to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Piper's eyes had gone wide and Wyatt thought her breathing had sped up. She looked around the room at all the sad and quiet faces and she stood. Piper ran to the stairs.

"Chris! Chris get your butt down here right now young man! Christopher! " Piper whipped her head around to face the family. "Why isn't he answering me?" She demanded, her voice going higher.

Wyatt stood shakily and moved to stand next to Piper. She looked up at him with wide worried eyes that were now filling with tears.

"He can't, mom; he's dead."

Xx

Piper sat frozen on the couch with baby Chris held tightly in her arms. She wouldn't let go of him. She hadn't said a word since Wyatt explained what happened to her but she refused to let go of both the baby and Wyatt's hand.

"I don't understand," she said finally. "What does this mean when he d-died, but he's in my arms?"

Leo sighed sadly and explained to Piper the best way he understood. "We don't know exactly but this Chris won't remember. He didn't live Chris' life."

"But neither did baby Wyatt. So why will Wyatt remember?"

"We think, we don't know, but we think when Wyatt goes back he will sort of merge with the Wyatt of that time. He'll remember both lives."

Piper nodded shakily and brought bother her and Wyatt's hand up to brush away her tears. "I don't want you to go back." She admitted

Wyatt smiled gently but sadly. "You'll see me."

"In twenty years," she protested.

Wyatt sighed. "I don't belong here, mom. I'm not sure I belong there now either, since Chris- Chris won't remember, but I know I need to go."

Piper looked sadly from Wyatt to the baby in her arms. She appeared to be deep and thought.

Piper stared down at the baby version of the adult son she had met and loved. It was surreal to think of them as the same; she'd been separating them in her mind without realising for so long that it was hard to connect them now. But the thought that Wyatt felt he had completely lost his brother...

She sighed and slowly released her hold on baby Chris to pass him to Wyatt. Wyatt looked startled but took the baby in his arms anyway. Piper stroked Chris' cheek.

"He's still your brother, Wyatt." Piper said softly. "He may not remember everything but you'll have his," she nodded to the smaller Wyatt sitting in Leo's lap, "memories once you go back. It'll be like the're your memories. Maybe you won't even remember what you know now. We don't know."

Piper placed a hand on Wyatt`s cheek but he didn`t take his eyes off the baby in his lap. "It's not the same, Wyatt. I won`t pretend that it is or try and downplay Chris' death, but he will still be your brother."

Wyatt half-heartedly nodded. "I know that and maybe I'll feel differently when I merge with Wyatt in the future but right now? It still just feels like I lost my brother." Wyatt's voice trailed off and he cried.

Piper pulled him forward to rest his head on her shoulder and reached around to rub his back soothingly. She blinked back her own tears as she comforted Wyatt. Baby Chris was still held protectively in Wyatt's arms.

The sight made her smile slightly. Wyatt may not feel it yet but this was still his brother. She didn't think he knew how not to love him.

Wyatt cried into his mom's shoulder while still aware of Chris on his lap. Slowly, he pulled back from Piper, a thought occurring to him.

"You know I can feel him?"

Piper frowned and Leo looked up from where he had been sitting silently observing the moment between mother and son. Phoebe and Paige were in the kitchen, leaving them to have this time together.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

Wyatt bounced the baby on his lap. "I hadn't thought about it at first; I mean I've always felt him; it didn't strike me as odd. But I can feel him in my mind. Not his thoughts, he's not old enough for that, but his presence, his essence. "

"How does it feel?"

"He's content, happy."

Leo shook his head. "Not him, Wyatt. How does feeling him, feel?"

Wyatt frowned but then seemed to understand what his parents meant. He smiled in a wistful way. "Normal... complete."

Piper and Leo smiled but didn't say anything else. Wyatt appreciated that. He needed to accept this in his own way and in his own time. He wasn't sure what it meant but he knew it was true. Feeling Chris in his mind made him feel complete. It was different but kind of the same too. Maybe he would love this Chris too.

"_You will."_

Wyatt jumped and quickly but carefully passed baby Chris back to his mom. She looked confused and Leo set Wyatt down to come closer to the two of them. He kneeled down in front of Wyatt while Piper put the boys in the playpen.

"Wyatt, what is it?"

"_Chris?"_

Wyatt heard a chuckle inside his head that sounded exactly like the one he'd always heard from his younger brother. One part amusement and one part patronizing.

"_Don't tell me after a lifetime of being in each other's heads that you can't recognize my voice after one day?"_

Wyatt couldn't answer. He glanced at the baby in the playpen but that was impossible. He couldn't communicate much less remember any of this. Since Wyatt couldn't form words he branched out in his mind. He felt the baby Chris, the one that was familiar yet strange at the same time. He hadn't attempted to move past it before because why would he? But now, now he went deeper.

Wyatt was met with the presence of his brother. Not the baby version of him but the real thing. He could feel _his _brother. But how-

Blue and white orbs appeared just to the right of Piper who turned in surprise to face the newest addition to the room. Leo shot Wyatt an anxious look before following Piper.

The orbs swirled in the air before reforming suddenly; Chris standing in front of them grinning.

Piper gasped and Leo's eyes widened while Wyatt just stared in shock. It was Chris. He knew it was Chris. He could feel that it was Chris. Chris was alive.

That thought broke Wyatt from his state of shock and he stood and brushed past his parents. He stared at Chris for a second who smiled brightly at him; the moisture in his eyes reflecting Wyatt's.

"Hey, Wy." _"Hey, Wy."_

Wyatt stared; surprise and disbelief evident on his face. He tried to say something only to find that he still wasn`t capable of finding any words. Wyatt tentatively reach a hand to touch Chris` shoulder. He was met with a solid form.

"It's me Wyatt." Chris said, a small smile on his face.

Wyatt`s response was instant. He gripped Chris' shirt and pulled him to him; his arms wrapped around his brother's slightly smaller figure and held on tight.

* * *

So... who saw that coming? Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	36. The End!

AN: Here it is! I won't keep you, just enjoy! (Longer author's note to follow)

I DO NOT OWN CHARMED!

* * *

Wyatt clutched Chris to him tightly. He could feel Leo and Piper stepping up on either side of him and while it crossed his mind that he should let go and let them see there (until recently dead) son; he had no intention of doing so.

Chris' arms tightened subconsciously around Wyatt who had yet to release his hold on the younger man. He understood his brother's fear, felt it really, and he knew Wyatt needed the reassurance that he wasn't going to disappear.

"_Its okay, Wy. I'm here." _

Chris felt Wyatt nod against his head and he grinned silently into his brother's neck before slowly loosening his hold around him. Wyatt appeared to be reassured enough for now, because he too slowly let his arms fall from around his brother; although a hand on Chris' arm kept some physical contact between them.

Wyatt breathed out and stepped slightly to the side of his brother, his hand never leaving his arm. He could feel Chris' presence in his mind stronger than it had been in years, and it reassured him. He didn't know how, he didn't care how, but his brother was here.

Xx

Piper stood silently next to Wyatt, her eyes wide and shining with unshed tears. Chris was here. Her baby was still alive. She watched as Wyatt and Chris slowly released one another and she stepped closer toward Chris.

Piper placed a hand on either side of Chris' face and stared up at him; searching his face for some explanation, some assurance that this wasn't a dream. Chris grinned happily down at her and the tears Piper had been holding at bay fell from her eyes. With a sob she lurched forward and pulled Chris into her arms.

"Thank God you're alive," she murmured into his neck. "I was-, you were-, I couldn't-"

"It's okay, mom. I'm alive. It's okay." Chris soothed, cutting off her choked words.

Piper nodded and held him tighter.

Xx

Leo didn't try to hold back the tears brought on by his youngest son's presence. Chris was here, Chris was alive. The part of him that had shattered at the loss of his son was put back together and he felt happier than he thought he'd ever feel again.

Leo watched first Wyatt and then Piper step up and embrace Chris, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes the entire time. Leo watched as Piper reluctantly stepped away from Chris and without hesitation he moved in to hug his youngest.

Chris grinned and wrapped his arms around his dad. His own eyes were now shining from the emotions in the room and he found it hard to hold back his own tears in the presence of his family.

Either the father or the elder in Leo must have sensed this because he gave one last tight squeeze before taking a step back from Chris, but keeping an arm on his shoulder.

"How is this possible?" Leo asked, awe in his voice and eyes.

Chris' answer was stopped by the sound of feet running into the room. Chris turned to see his aunts stop abruptly at the entrance to the room and his face lit up in a grin at their surprised expressions.

"Hey Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige." He greeted them, smiling.

They both stood frozen, their eyes filling with tears and smiles spreading across their faces. Chris made a move away from Leo, Piper, and Wyatt, who all reluctantly released him. The movement pulled the sisters out of their state of shock and they both moved to pull Chris into their arms, ending up in a three way bear hug.

Piper laughed at the sight and Leo smiled brightly between her and the three still locked in a hug. Wyatt chuckled, a happy smirk on his face.

Xx

Several minutes later, after everyone had the opportunity to hug Chris, they were all sitting together in the living room. Chris sat on the couch, squeezed between his mom and brother, while Leo, Phoebe, and Paige sat across from them. The younger Wyatt and baby Chris slept peacefully in the play pen.

Wyatt found himself unable to sit completely still. The sight of his brother who he'd believed to be dead left him feeling rattled and surprisingly anxious. What if it wasn't real? What if it didn't last? What if Chris was a full white-lighter now and would have to leave them, leave him.

Chris was tuned into Wyatt's mind and he caught his brother's worries as they ran through his mind. He shifted so his leg was pressed against Wyatt's, offering what physical proof he could.

"_I'm not going to disappear on you, Wy."_

"_How do I know that? I don't even know how you're here."_

Chris sighed inwardly and outwardly. He wasn't even sure how to explain it. He didn't even understand; he was only going on what he thought may have happened.

"I know you're all wondering what happened," He said out loud, for the benefit of everybody. "I'm not a full white-lighter though, so let's just get that one out of the way."

A collective sigh of relief moved throughout the room and Chris couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face.

"You're sure?" Leo asked carefully.

Chris shrugged. "My powers are still there. And you don't keep those if you become a white-lighter right?" Leo nodded.

"_You're not a white-lighter," _Wyatt felt the uncertainty in Chris and needed to assuage his little brother's doubts. Chris turned to him.

"_How do you know?"_

"_I'm pretty sure I'd feel it. You're mind would feel different, but I can still feel your magic. You're still a witch-lighter." _

Chris smiled. _"Thanks, that's comforting."_

"So, what did happen?" Paige asked. "Leo and Wyatt, well they said you died."

"_You died in my arms."_

Chris was trying to follow both the conversation in his head with Wyatt and the one that was taking place between the family. Out loud was probably easiest, so everyone could hear.

"I thought I was dying. My body was fading and I could feel myself getting weaker." Chris spoke just to Wyatt now. "You were talking to me, you tried to heal me."

Wyatt nodded. "It didn't work," he said sadly.

Piper watched her sons and had to blink back her tears at the broken expression on her eldest face. Not for the first time, she turned to glance at the younger versions and was both amazed and excited to see them grow into what she saw in front of her. She smiled pass her tears and focused back on her older sons.

"But it did work, Wy." Chris said firmly.

Leo looked up; intrigued and confused. Wyatt just stared at Chris with a confused expression.

"No it didn't," he said slowly. "I watched you fade away."

Chris shook his head, smiling. "I know, but I didn't die. I woke up in mom and dad's room at the manor. I was home."

"Home as in, your own time, home?" Phoebe asked. Chris nodded.

"I don't know why that's what happened. But you tried to heal me and I remember feeling myself solidify before I faded out completely. I didn't understand it, don't understand it."

Wyatt's eyes were wide and he turned his head away from Chris to stare at the wall. He'd felt it too. He thought it'd been wishful thinking, his mind fooling himself into believing he'd saved Chris... it had worked?

"Leo? Do you understand it?" Wyatt heard his mom ask. He turned his head to stare at Leo.

Leo nodded to himself, thinking it over. "The only thing I can figure is Chris was already so far faded, between this time and his that when Wyatt healed him, it was in his own time. It was really just timing. He faded out as Wyatt healed him so he was just brought back to his own time."

Everyone nodded. "I guess it makes sense," Paige said slowly. "Or as much sense as time traveling nephews can make anyway."

Everyone either laughed or nodded, but it was clear that the room agreed with Paige's statement. How else did you explain it?

Piper smiled and turned to tug Chris, who went willingly, into her arms. She buried her face in his neck. "I don't care how it happened, I'm just so happy you're okay." Piper pulled one arm back and reach around Chris to squeeze Wyatt's knee. "Both of you," she said firmly.

"Yeah, but now we have to go back. We've been out of our time for so long. Who knows how we've affected the future." Chris worried.

Leo shook his head. "I think the future's going to be okay."

Piper sighed sadly. Part of her didn't want to part with them but she knew she had to. Her future self was probably worried sick about them and besides she thought, looking over to the play pen, she wasn't really letting them go.

"Let's get you guys home," Leo continued.

Xx

Wyatt and Chris stood off to the side as the Charmed ones set about preparing the attic and the spell that would take them back. Leo hung back and watched over the younger Chris and Wyatt. Baby Chris was in the play pen while Wyatt sat at Leo's feet.

The older Wyatt had his arms crossed over his chest and was silent, as he had been since finding out he'd healed Chris.

"_You did it," _Wyatt said mentally, startling Chris.

"_Did what?"_

"_Saved the future, saved me."_

"_I thought you didn't need to be saved," _Chris teased. Wyatt chuckled mentally.

"_Yeah well, I guess I was wrong."_

"_What brought you to this pleasantly surprising change of opinion?"_

"_After you... died, or faded, I felt different. And then Dad killed Gideon and I was certain that something had changed, now I'm even more certain." _Wyatt paused to get a grip on his emotions. _"I healed you, Chris. I haven't been able to heal in years. You told me yourself when I first came here that it was a power I'd given up a long time ago."_

"_I didn't mean you'd lost it, just that you couldn't access it. You didn't know how anymore, you needed to remember. To really feel it again."_

Wyatt nodded and Chris squeezed his arm gently but reassuringly. _"You weren't going to be able to use it until you really let yourself fell again, something you've been trying not to do for a long time."_

"_You saved me, little brother."_

Chris shook his head. _"We saved each other, Wy."_

Wyatt turned and grinned at Chris. He shook his head and threw an arm over Chris shoulder. Chris wrapped his around Wyatt's waist and the two brother's gave each other a side hug, holding on tight.

"You guys ready?" Phoebe called.

Chris and Wyatt glanced at each other and nodded. They let their arms drop from around each other and moved forward to stand in front of the Triquetra on the attic wall. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo smiled at them with tears shining in their eyes. Paige and Phoebe gave a half wave, while Piper blew them both a kiss. Leo just smiled and winked at each of them, whispering good luck.

"I love you both, so much." Piper mouthed.

Wyatt and Chris were both choked up but they returned the silent sentiment. Wyatt, who spent even less time with Piper than Chris, was particularly upset. Remembering a future where his mom wasn't there.

"_She'll be there, Wy. They'll all be there."_

The Charmed ones began to chant and the wall lit up in front of them. As the spell drew to a close, the Triquetra opened into a familiar portal that would bring them both home. They spared their family one last glance before looking at each other.

Wyatt smirked. _"You ready, little brother?" _

Chris nodded. _"Let's do this."_

Without another word, they stepped forward together and into the portal. The portal sealed behind them and the Triquetra glowed blue. They were gone.

Xx

The Charmed Ones and Leo stood back as the blue glow slowly faded from around the triquetra on the wall before disappearing completely; the symbol remaining fixed on the wall. For a minute, nobody said anything. They stood together silently, as though they were waiting for something to happen. Some sign that something monumental had occurred. Something to ensure that Chris and Wyatt were alright.

"Kwis!"

The childlike squeal broke the silence in the attic and the four adults turned to the toddler version of their son and nephew. Wyatt sat on the attic floor, a toothy grin on his face, and his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

Wyatt put his hands together and motioned toward the playpen where baby Chris laid on his back, his head turned to his older brother and family.

"I think he wants to see Chris." Phoebe said, smiling.

Piper moved to grab Wyatt and put him in the playpen with his brother but her assistance was unnecessary.

"Kwis!" Wyatt cried again, his eyes squinting.

Piper's eyes widened as she watched baby Chris vanish in a swirl of familiar blue and white orbs. She looked frantically to a confused Leo and back to the playpen. A happy laugh drew her attention temporarily away from the playpen and back to Wyatt who now held his baby brother close to his chest.

Chris reached his hand toward Wyatt who grinned and slowly stroked the baby's cheek. Piper felt Leo move to stand beside her but she didn't take her eyes off of her two sons.

"He orbed Chris," Paige murmured behind her.

Piper felt herself nodding along with her sister's surprised statement. To her right Leo stood, a soft smile on his face. Piper took her eyes off of Wyatt and Chris to turn to him instead.

Leo smiled wider and placed an arm around Piper, drawing her into his side. Piper went willingly and leaned into his warm embrace.

"I think they're okay." Leo said quietly, referring to the older Chris and Wyatt.

Piper turned back to Chris and Wyatt who hadn't moved or taken notice of the adults in the room watching them intently. Wyatt held Chris closely to him; protecting him it seemed. Piper smiled wide; thinking of the two men who had left only moments before but who she could already see in their smaller counterparts.

"Yeah," she agreed softly, "I think they are too."

Wyatt appeared to take notice of the attention and he turned his head to stare up at the adults. He grinned innocently and held his little brother closer to his body. Piper felt her heart fill with love as she stared at her two sons. She turned from them to the Triquetra on the wall.

She sighed happily. "They're okay."

* * *

So, there it is! Not sure what you guys were expecting but if it wasn't this; I hope it was still good, lol. I'm sorry for the LONG wait in getting this out but it's hard wrapping up a story you've put so much time and effort into; I wanted it to be juut right. And I must say, that I'm pleased with the final product (I just hope you guys are too).

I tried to explain Chris' being alive the best I could and I hope everyone understood and for those of you who thought he was a full white-lighter, it was a great idea but not what I wanted to do with this story, although I seriously considered it (another reason this took so long, lol).

Thank you SO much for everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favouriting, and alerting this story. It means so much to me to see all the people who have followed and loved this story as much as I have. A thank you to those of you who threatened bodily harm if I didn't get this done :P and those of you who promised cookies if I did, lol! And to those who took the time to PM me, it meant a lot. You all made me smile. A special thank you to my friends who have been putting up with this story and me for over a year. I know you've been wating for this so I hope it met expectations :) You all kept this story going and made it what it is! We've been through one hell of a ride together! :D

I'm sad and relieved to see this go. I'll miss this world and these characters as I've written them but it feels so good to finish it at the same time; I feel accomplished. A year and a half, I've been writing this story and now I have to let it go :( But for those of you who loved it, and the way I wrote Chris and Wyatt, I'm sure I'll be back with something else from them at some point. So keep me on your alerts because you never know what I'll do ;) In the meantime, feel free to check out some of my other stories for this and other fandoms - I would love to hear from you :D

THANK YOU! 3

Review (one last time) and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
